Messed up life
by cammy-world
Summary: Sora's life hasnt been the same since he found out the 'truth' about Kairi that's until he meets a certain silver haired hottie,WARNING! male slash,yaoi and minor lemon in future chappies!
1. Stupid Kairi

NOTHING NEW HERE JUST CLEARING UP MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES!!!!!

Diclaimer: I dnt own kh or any of its characters if I did I wouldn't be writing this piece of trash!

A/N: this fic was inspired by trainspotting which I currentley love at the moment! XD my baby Ewan! Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review. This is written in sora's point of view.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we're young we believe that if you smile and laugh at others around you the whole world smiles and laughs with you, that you can be whoever you want to be, that money comes out of nowhere, that everyone is good and kind and no-ones angry or sad and for one glorious part in your life you fall in love truly with one person in the entire world...and they love you back...

What a fucking joke.

I did believe all that shit when I was going out with Kairi. She was the best...and only girlfriend I ever had. She was also the prettiest girl on Destiny Islands. Short soft cherry red hair, dazzling smile, a fine ass and her boobs...well...they were kinda on the small side (not much of a guys wet dream) but I didn't mind, big boobs didn't appeal to me that much, weird I know but hey I don't give a shit about that kinda thing.

We did everything together, kissed, snogged, hugged, ate ice-cream, partied, got pissed. But for some strange reason I felt that she was holding back. Weird yes? Definitely to me!

And for the first time in two months it came to that specially planned night. You know the one! Right when you tell your parents your sleeping over a friends house to play video games all night and watch dvd's...when your really going to fuck your girlfriend for the first time while her parents have gone away for a romantic weekend.

The ones where you turn up at a crummy run down moth eaten hotel and cant sleep because a swingers party is 'living it large' in the next bedroom. Disgusting I know.

After ten minutes of finally convincing my mom that I wasn't going to get pissed and send out for stripers and hookers at my friends house, she let me off the hook to go have 'fun playing on the PS2'.

I couldn't stop smiling as I sprinted towards Kairi's house. This was my first time and I wanted everything to be perfect!

As I stopped outside her door bending over to catch my breath, I patted my back pocket in my jeans to make sure I still had my 'protection'. I wasn't an idiot or a total prick, I knew that you could get a girl pregnant anyway you did it whether it was upside down, standing up, missionary, all that shit.

I drew a deep breath. Okay this was it, this was my big night. And I felt FUCKING FANTASTIC! I swallowed hard and pushed the doorbell with a shaky finger.

No answer.

She probably hadn't heard me. I rung the bell a couple more times and looked up to see if any lights were on. All the windows were pitch black. Suddenly a warm bright light filled the porch in front of me.

I grinned widely as I heard a lock being unlatched and the door opening wide to reveal my beautiful girlfriend clad in a black leather thong and matching bra with fish net stockings.

"Hey kitten" I said seductively.

She stared at me as if I'd grown a second head. I frowned wondering why she hadn't let me in yet.

"Sora! What a pleasant surprise!" She looked uneasy...as if she had something to hide.

"Hey! You look...fantastic!" She had a great body. I stared at her mesmerised waiting for my friend southwards to respond, but he hadn't yet, strange. Oh well I bet I will when I see her naked for the first time. "Aren't you gonna let me in?" I asked.

She sighed. "Sora look, I know you thought we were gonna do it tonight but uh...something came up. I got a ton of homework to do and I-"

"You're doing homework in that?" I asked her disbelieveingly. Something definitely weird was going on here.

"Listen Sora, we'll have to do this some other time, I'm really busy right –HEY!" I cut her off by pushing her aside, the door slamming against the wall behind her. "Sora please don't" She grabbed my wrist tightly trying to pull me back but I shook her off.

"ALRIGHT WHERE IS HE?" I shouted at the top of my lungs, which was weird since I barely showed my temper. It felt like I was in a dream. My girlfriend had been cheating on me. Probably since I first went out with her. "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE KAIRI?" I could feel the blood boiling in my veins.

Kairi just stood there staring at me with shock as I kicked her wooden coffee table over in my little 'tantrum' around her living room. I couldn't blame her, she'd never seen me angry and neither had I seen me this angry either. Even when I was drunk I didn't throw things around, I was a bit wobbly on my feet and sick all night, waking up to a hangover the size of a mountain the next morning but that was about it.

But all in all I really couldn't blame myself either. It's not everyday you find out your girlfriend's been cheating on you. To everyone out there you think to yourself that things don't happen like this to you...or never will. This is something that happens in films and soap operas, not to ordinary people like you and me surely it can't? But it did.

When I had finally realised that, I did the only thing a guy should never do in front of his 'future' ex-girlfriend. I broke down and cried. There are some things in life you can take in, for example heroin, and there are some things that you can't just stick in your arm straight away and accept it. This takes time to finally register into that wrinkled grey matter of yours up there and also in that thumping red pump inside your chest. It also takes time to heal.

Trust me this is worse than having a hard on or an 'accident' in front of a girl you like. And it especially got worse when your 'future' ex-girlfriend's girlfriend walks into the room aswell.

"Hey Sora honey are you ok?"

I looked up from my crumpled state on the floor. Even though my vision was stinging and watery from salty tears, I still had to register in my mind that I was staring at a naked Selphie in front of me.

"Wha?" I was at a loss for words. Why was Selphie over here on Kairi and I's special night? Why was she comforting me on the floor? And why the FUCK was she NAKED!?

Then for one glorious once in a lifetime event when you actually use your brain to think. Everything clicks.

"You're gay?"

Trust me my mouth was opened wider with shock than Kairi's and Selphie's put together. In fact both of their mouths were completely shut.

Selphie interrupted the awkward silence with that big mouth of her's smiling and giggling happily like a school girl when she said:

"Silly Sora" She ruffled my hair and hugged me tightly. "Kairi and I have been going out for 3months!"

It felt as though my whole life had been one fucking lie. And it had. None of that stuff you believed in as a kid mattered anymore.

No-one smiled and laughed with you when you did, they either gave you the finger or told you to fuck off. You couldn't be whoever you wanted to be, money doesn't grow on trees or fly out of you parent's back pockets next to their fat arses. Everyone is cruel and angry and no-one falls in love. No-one ever has or ever will. And I certainly won't. Not now...not ever. There's no such thing as love. It's just lust. Lust to have sex with other people, to get great pleasure off each other. No-one cares about personalities anymore, it's all about great bodies and great sex.

The world's a fucked up place. And I had severely fucked up for not noticing the sign's that Kairi didn't fancy me at all. It was all there! The way she didn't smile after I kissed her or when she pulled away from me when I hugged her in public.

I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora: god that was awful! How can you be such a cruel writer?

CW(author): QUIET YOU! Anyways this was mainly on a whim here but I will continue if people review and want more!

Sora: phfft...like that's ever gonna hap-OW YOU son of a bitch!

CW: AS I WAS SAYING! glares at sora) I will continue this onto a yaoi fanfic with some minor lemon between riku and sor-

Sora: WHAT!

CW: (ignores sora) oh yes all the story will be in sora's point of veiw so mwhahahahaha (cough cough)

Sora: (wacks back)

CW: ugh thank you. Anyways it's getting late and I need chocolate then sleep. This is wat you get from watching trainspotting again. Its annoying but funny since whatever im reading I have a scottish accent in my head that sounds exactly like Ewan McGreggor. (if that's how you spell it) nite nite! Hehehehe oh soraaaaaaaa! XD

Sora: goodbye (gulps) if I survive the nite!

Review otherwise no more chappies!


	2. Head banging at home

NOTHING NEW HERE I'VE JUST CHECKED OVER AND DONE MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own kh or any of its characters but I wish I did! (cries) oh fuck it!

WARNING: you've read the warning from the first chappie so ditto!

A/N: if ppl don't review this story it's as simple as that! To all my wonderful readers who did responses are at the end of the chappie enjoy! -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being a virgin and having a dick is the worst thing in the world for a guy.

It's a living nightmare! Even when you wank you have to do all the work. It's easy for women, they get toys. But it's way too fucking embarrassing for a guy to order a toy for himself to play with.

Who would want to anyway? Even if you order the little bastard. There is a huge chance that it may never work. Then you can't get a refund because you're too chicken shit scared to phone the company. They might put you on their mailing list or worse phone you at inappropriate times to talk about sales on dildoes, even though you're a guy!

I'm so desperate to get laid! I actually listened to Billy Connolly when he said to sit on your hand till it goes numb then jerk off and it'll feel like someone else is doing it for you. Sad I know!

But I couldn't help it! Guys like me go mental! There all you women out there wearing tight tops showing tons of cleavage and your skimpy skirts! Do you know what that does to a guy? DO YOU!?

No wonder so many guys turn gay. They all think on the same level: sex, sex, sex, sex, sex!

But when your dating women it's a whole different ball game. You have to wait a measly couple of days while they're on pms, along with that comes the emotional outbursts and late night snacking on chocolate.

Last but not least we cannot forget the horror that lies all 'cutely' rolled up in either green or purple wrappers that must never be touched by man.

I know what your thinking. That I've turned totally against women for a lifetime. But I can't help it if my ex-girlfriend cheated on me with another girl!

I haven't seen Kairi in weeks. In actual fact I've barely left my room. Except when I need a shit or piss. I sneak out occasionally at night to steal some money from my mom's purse while she's asleep to order a pizza.

I've stopped eating and drinking in the day. I've lost quite a it of weight too, which could explain why I keep getting constant headaches and dizziness whenever I stand up.

My mom says I should go out and get a job. Fuck that!

I'd like to save the last of my fucking childhood that I've got left thank you very much!

As far as I know my mom heard that Kairi dumped me because I was a bad kisser.

What a load of bollocks!

Kairi must have got that one from her fucking childish bitch of a girlfriend. If you ask me they're both sluts.

Last week Tidus came to visit me and told me some shitty news that didn't help my depression at all. He said that Kairi only went out with me to see if she was bi. Total bitch! And that Selphie knew all about it but didn't give a fuck about what went on between Kairi and me.

As usual like most girls, Kairi told Selphie everything that we did, and I mean 'everything'! My likeness towards girls had diminished to below zero. As for guys I don't think I'd ever be able to fuck one...it'd be too weird, in more ways than one.

I'm just going to be a lonely virgin all my miserable life. Wanking off to porn mags until I get arthritis in my hand and living off my mom's pens-

KNOCK KNOCK

Speak of the devil.

"Sora? Sora are you awake pud?"

I covered my eyes with the balls of my hands and groaned inwardly. After all these years how can she still call me that!

"Sora?"

I sighed again. "Ya mom?"

"Oh you're awake! Can I come in?"

"Mmnghh..." Man I'm nackered. I rolled onto my stomach, rubbing my eyes still while picking up a cigarette, popping it into my mouth, lit it and sucked in the numbing fumes.

I heard the click of my door open and rustling of boxes. Pizza boxes.

"Tch. Sora! When was the last time you cleaned your room?" My mom asked, brows furrowing as she looked around my tip.

"When do you think?" I snapped back at her, taking another drag from my cigarette. Why can't she just leave me alone?

My mom moved so fast that if you'd blinked you would have missed her. And then do you know what she did? DO YOU!?

She fucking slapped me across the head!

"OW! What the fuck was that fo-OW!"

"That's for being cheeky!" she retorted back. "As I was going to say! I'm going away for the weekend with some friends."

She has friends with that anger? Hmm you do learn something new everyday.

"Whoopdy fucking-do!" What was she getting a-Wait! The whole house to myself? For an entire weekend? YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

"Go fuck off then!" Wait, did I just say that out loud?Oh...shiiiiiiiit!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so maybe I've learned more than one thing new here today. NEVER swear in front of my MOM! Unless you want a severe concussion afterwards.

"Man, what is that bitch on anyway?" I moaned to myself out loud on the couch while holding an ice pack to my head.

This just isn't my day!

Mom is still packing upstairs for her little holiday. I still don't know where the fuck she's going. What's the point of going on holiday if you already live on a tropical island??? With all that banging upstairs it sounds like a swat team has arrived.

Ugh women! I'll never understand them! They're too complex. Kinda like my dick at the moment, for example: I see babes with hot bodies in tight bikinis on television, no response, but a topless guy on the beach, hello Mr.Big!

I think I'm turning gay. Either that or I really like girls with flat boobs that can pee standing up. I hope it's a phaze!

"SORA!"

Dammit! Does she have to screech! I've got a fucking jackhammer going off in my head after what she did to me!

"SORA!" She shouted again.

OW! "WHAT?"

"WHERE'S MY TAMPONS?"

Oh dear God no!

"IN THE BATHROOM CABINET UNDER THE SINK!" After living with a girl all your life you tend to know where these things are. Let's just hope that she hasn't found my porn mags yet!

No 'thank you' then? Selfish bitch! For an old hag, at the age of 35 she still throws a mean punch even when she's not on pms. Which leads me to wonder when do women actually get off that? And don't they go onto mitzo...meni...mionplez after that? I don't know if that's what it's called but I know it begins with an 'm'.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP.

ARGH SHIT! I pushed the ice pack more forcefully and clenched my teeth trying to block out my throbbing migrane.

I flinched as soon as I felt a soft hand ruffle my chestnut spiked hair.

"I'm going now sweetie. Be good! And don't do anything stupid okay? There's some money on the kitchen counter, don't spend it all in one go!"

What am I? Three?

She kissed my aching forehead and then;

SLAM

"ARGH! SON OF A BITCH!"

Wait did she say money?

I crawled over to the kitchen still clutching my head and used my other hand to search blindly for the money.

As soon as I felt something papery, I pulled it down to my eye level and blinked furiously trying to make my brain register what was in front of me.

"What the fuck?"

I blinked again and realised I was holding 150muni.

For the first time in weeks my mouth hit the floor again and then I grinned.

Like I said before women are complex and nuts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora: what's minoplez?

CW: (sighs) its menopause stupid and you'll find out when your older.

Sora: awwww man!

CW: ok I made it to 3 pages! Short yes but I want you readers and reviewers interested as possibly as I can with my tiny developed brain.

Sora: (snickers) OW!

CW: (yawns) im so tired! And I got dogma quotes in my head...(smirks)

Sora: o.O wat quotes?

CW: when chris rock falls from the sky naked lol and shouts "con air, con shit! Boy did that suck!" ahhh memories even though im catholic, im a big fan of dogma which is weird but u gotta love it! It really makes you think and laugh at the same time! Also thank you so much all you wonderful reviewers out there! I feel loved!-

Sora: (whispers) pssst don't listen to her she's only saying that to get more rev-OW SHIT!

CW: don't listen to him! He just doesn't want me to do a yaoi chapter between him and riku. XD it will come soon! Oh yes responses are below to my faithful reviewers! I promise I will update as soon as I can! Buhbye!

Sora: bye peeps!

**Responses to reviewers**

Katherine Moore – wow! You really have good attention to detail. I didn't even notice that! Yeah I am a cruel writer sometimes but only to my characters! Hehehe! - 

**KuroiA** – I'm so glad you liked it! Even though I had tons of mistakes in my first chappie! Lol hope you enjoyed this one too!

**Shi no Yume** – yay! Thank you for reviewing to say you liked it! Updates will be longer and come more quickly before I start collage as soon as I can write it!

**Angel K.D.** – (blink blink) my story is sad? Hmmm it is kinda at the beginning but it will get better! I hate kairi too! Hehehe! Don't worry more sora ad riku stuff on the way! XD

Please review otherwise no more chappies! You have bin warned me hearties! XD


	3. ET from HELL!

**NOTHING NEW HERE JUST DOUBLE CHECKING MY SPELLING AND OTHER SHIT!!!!!**

WARNING: eh you know the drill

DISCLAIMER: I dnt own shit! Except some of my own characters that will appear soon in my story so enjoy,plz plz plz review! I don't care what you say even if it just Says 'update' I dnt mind as long as you review saying if you like it or not it just makes me more happy and write way more so plz be kind!

CW: I LIVE!!!!!!!!! XD

Sora: Why are you eating chocolate and not giving ME any!!??

CW: (eats more chocolate and continues typing0

Sora: (whispers) bitch-OW!

CW: now your definitely not getting any

Sora: pfft! its not as if I like it anyway, you're crap in bed-OW FOR FUCKS SAKE! .

CW: I DIDN'T MEAN THAT YOU DIPSHIT! I MEANT THE CHOCOLATE (continues to type)

Sora: oh...(rubs head) ow, so where have you been all this time?

CW: shhhh! Later! I'm typin...

Sora: oooooooookay

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay let's see, pants? Check. T-shirts? Check. Shorts? Check. Jumpers...Hmmm do I really need a jumper in the big city? Nahhhh! Socks? Check. Other useless crap? Checkeroo!

Okay I'm off to start a new life! Yes!

No more nagging mom, no more sand in my arse crack and hair whenever I go to the beach and definitely no more kairi! Life is good!

Now all I gotta do is find my porn mags and I'm off!

I crawled under my bed, the jungle of lost memori-

"Hey look! An old lolly pop! Hmmm kinda fluffy better leave it for my lost snake to find"

That's if it's still alive, I thought I saw it yesterday but it could have been an old sock. That or a mouldy condom that I never tried on, I SWEAR! It just happened to fall on my dick! It's true, I'm not joking! Stop laughing at me!

I crawled further under the bed and sneezed until I spotted my beloved teddy bear! This brings back memories and his ears are still torn after I ripped them off when we got into an argument over what gender would be my mom's next baby.

But we both lost on that bet; 1. I didn't have any money and neither did Robert (my teddy) and 2. My mom had an abortion...stupid bitch, so we both lost on that bet and Robert lost his hearing after I took my anger out on him. I really wanted a baby brother to play with instead of shitty tea parties and playing 'House' with Kairi and Selphie...my so called friends. Bitches. I still don't like them and never ever will!

At least I've solved the mystery of why I always had to be the dog while playing 'House' when the two 'sister's' always tidied the bedroom. Wow I 'wonder' what they did in the bedroom after it was tidy...ergh, women are insane.

"Where the FUCK are my porn mag-"

DING DONG

I frowned and wondered if the 'Head Banger' had forgotten something. I quickly wriggled out from under my bed...while hitting my head in the process as the doorbell rang a second time. Where the fuck are her keys!?Hmmm...maybe that's why she's ringing. I ran down the stairs going two at a time, suddenly I started to gain more speed then before you know it;

I landed face down on the FUCKING FLOOR. Curse gravity!

DING DONG

"Fuckimm durbell" I grumbled to myself, my face half squished against the wooden floor. I planted both palms of my hands on the smooth cold floor besides my head and pushed myself up into a push up position. In front of me the room swaying back and forth like a friggin pendulum. The white front door had now tripled into three white doors.

DING DONG

I winced in pain again at the loud noise vibrating around my head. I swear my hair spikes absorb noise somehow. Bastard father giving me his friggin hair and looks. I slowly got up and careful walked over to the door collapsing fuzzily into one.

I was just about to reach for the lock when the person outside spoke.

"Sora? Sora are you there sweetie? Don't be frightened it's me Grandma!"

HOLY SHIT NOT E.T! (Grandma) WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE?

"Sora? Open the door hunny, I got cakes I baked today so we can nibble while we watch Hallmark movies! You'll have to chew mine again since my dentures aren't what they used to be"

ROCK CAKES FROM HELL!!! YOU CAN STUFF YOU CAKES UP YOUR ARSE FOR ALL I CARE! MOM CAN'T COOK AND NEITHER CAN YOU!

"Sora? Sora sweetie please open the door. I need the money your mother's gonna pay me to babysit you while she's away!"

BABYSITTING! BABYSITTING???? ARE FUCKING SHITTING ME? I'M SEVENTEEN FOR FUCKS SAKE AND I NEED A BABYSITTER? BUGGER YOU E.T. YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN, I'M OUTTA HERE!

I sprinted upstairs as I heard the doorbell ring for the fifth time. She can freeze out there for all I care. As if she could. Stupid desert island. I snatched my duffel bag off my bed. Fuck the porn mags! I can always buy some more...with the money I have! I giggled at the thought...wait a minute, did I just giggle? GOD I'M A GIRL! Please don't let me turn gay! Please don't let me turn gay! Please don't let me turn gay!

Pushing aside me being a girl thoughts I patted my back pocket to check if I still had the money. Check! Okay I'm ready! Now...I gulped...for the jump. God I hate heights! Stupid vertigo!

I heard the bell ring continually from downstairs. Grandma must be on meniplez again...that's uh um if you can go on it again I think!?? When she was on it she totally freaked me and my mom out! She would come to our house in the middle of the night banging on our doors and windows shouting that she was gonna kill us! Totally freaked me out! At first I thought she was the boogieman coming to eat me! Couldn't sleep for two weeks!

I shuddered at the thought while I opened my window and cocked my leg over the windowsill. I closed my eyes, breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. Okay Sora you can do this! I told myself. Just don't look down!

I whipped my other leg over the windowsill and glanced to my left spotting the black drainpipe connected to the side of the house. I dropped my duffel bag onto the ground. It landed with a hard thud. Shit, hope E.T. didn't hear that!

Okay know the big step! I shuffled over to my left as best as I could without falling out of my window to my BLOODY DEATH! And also the most important factor NOT TO FRIGGIN LOOK DOWN! I grabbed hold of the drainpipe and clung to it for FRIGGIN DEAR LIFE!

Thank god I'm so good at climbing trees! As fast as I could I shimmied (is that even a word?? o.O) down and landed safely on the ground. It was still a bit light outside. The sun had just said hello to the sea leaving a pinky golden residue behind. The air was lightly humid as always. It was beautifu-ACK! I have no time for this sentimental crap! I'm gonna miss the ferry if I don't get going!

I snatched the duffel bag from the ground and ran as fast as I could towards the dock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: Hmmm I could end it here buuuuuut I won't! XD yep this is gonna be a longer chappie until I can think of no more to write or untill I collapse in an exhausted heap at my computer since it is 1:20am ¬¬ yea well on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dim flickering of the hanging lamps on the ship caused the cerulean waters to turn black against the light of the silver orb hanging in the midnight sky. Apart from the ferry stinking like rotten fish at least the sea clamed my nerves about going to a new place all on my own. I wonder if I'll make any friends in the big city? Maybe even get a boyfri-GIRLFRIEND GIRLFRIEND! I am NOT GAY! Although my dick did respond happily when the ferry man groped my crotch...hmmm I think I'll sleep on this, that is if I do get to find somewhere to sleep tonight.

I yawned widely with my chin resting in my hand. I'm so tired! I hope I get to the city soon I need a nice warm bed to dream in.

Hmmm...I wonder if E.T. has fallen asleep at the door?

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud gruff voice through the static crackling of the speakers overhead.

"LAST STOP ANGEL CITY!"

In the distance I could make out the tall sky scrapers of the blooming city. It looked enchanting in the moonlight I can't wait to see it in the day. I slung my duffel bag over my shoulder as I felt the ferry slowing down already.

After a few minutes the ship stopped to a halt next to the docks. I quickly cast a glance around before getting off only to be humiliated by the ferry man slapping me on the arse. Bastard, hope he burns in hell. Let's just hope I don't run into any creeps like him in the city.

As I gloomily trudged off the wooden bridge, I felt a cold drop of rain land on my nose. Isn't that just fucking marvellous? I come to a new place to start a brand new life away from to two lesbian sluts of my ex-island and the two most temperamental psychopaths on menopause ever to get soaked to death in the FUCKING RAIN!!!!!!

I sneezed loudly while walking past a biker bar. Most of them seemed to be heading home since they're bikes were getting soaked. They kept glancing over at me and laughed with their hooker girlfriends. Bugger. How the hell was I supposed to know it rained in the cities?

Here I am looking like a total dick soaked to death in nothing but my only pair of jeans and an old red T-shirt where you can see my nipples poking through! I don't know why the fuck men have them anyway! We're not women who need them to breastfeed our children! I swear god just put them there for decoration. And on top of that I got some total weirdo girl googling me from the front door of a cheap hotel.

Bitch. What's she staring at anyway? Yes I look like a retard all soaking, cold and shivering with no fricken coat because I don't own one!

The girl with shoulder length hair in the...suit?? Started to gesture with her hand for me to follow her into the motel. Might as well go there since I'm absolutely nackered. The place looked completely run down from the outside with the flickering blue neon light reading 'HOTEL VACANCIES'

The place didn't look all that bad in the inside. Looked quite modern with the laminated floors and light colour walls. There was also the faint scent of air freshener in the air, the cheap kind. I guessed the vacancies were few.

"You're soaked to the bone! Can I get you a towel?" A gentle male voice said from behind me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Creep sneaking up on me like that! I was about to tell him 'no thanks' when I realised it was the girl telling me to come inside the hotel...but...but when did she turn into a boy? And a cute one at that! ACK WHAT AM I THINKING? I'M NOT STRAIGHT I'M GAY! I MEAN I'M NOT GAY I'M STRAIGHT!

"I thought you were a girl?" DAMMIT! Curse these genes for not making me think before I speak!

The silver haired boy frowned and looked and me weirdly then chuckled. "Yeah I get that a lot! I'm Riku and you are?"

"I'm Sora"

"Sora? Isn't that a girls name?" He asked with one eyebrow raised staring at me questionably and a cute smirk on his face. ARGH FUCK IT! I can't handle these goddamn hormones anymore!

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I hate my grandmother so much. I've been going through this crap my whole life because she named me! Even when she saw that I was a boy WITH a penis she still named me fucking Sora...bitch. "Yeah it's a girls name, my bitch of a grandmother named me."

He chuckled again, is sea-green eyes shining with delight. "You don't get on with her for naming you with a girls name I take it?"

"Neither would anyone else she's on meniplez most of the time anyway."

He smirked again. God he's cute. I mentally slapped myself. "Don't you mean menopause?"

"Whatever, um...look thanks for getting me out of the rain but can I get a room? I'm kinda tired." I hate it when you say that and you yawn in front of a complete stranger it's so embarrassing!

He looked away nervously and chuckled lightly. "I don't think we have any rooms that you'll want."

"Then why did you call me over here?" I asked with a bit of anger in my voice. Could you blame me? I'm tired, I'm wet...scratch that, soaked! And I need to fart and scratch my balls cause they're itchy!

"Okay let me level with you, your new here I can tell and you got no place to go, probably no muni either"

I was about to interrupt him but decided to let him continue with his sexy voice. Bastard hormones.

"And I don't think you got any friends in the city either so why don't you stay at my place?"

My mouth would have hit the floor if it wasn't so numb and shaking with the cold. All I could do was nod slowly while trying to keep my eyes open.

Even through my hazy vision I could still feel drool slipping from my mouth as Riku grinned so beautifully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: okay I know you all would have probably killed me ages ago but be happy that I have updated! God this chapter has nearly killed me! It's now 3:49am on a Sunday morning! Dear god I'll never get up in time to watch beyblade g-rev nn also thank you all for your wonderful reviews I never knew so many people would like this story!!!!! I feel loved! XD (yawns) now may I introduce RIKU! TA-DAAAAA! XD

Riku: yo

Sora: hey! How come I didn't get an introduction like that!

CW: because you are a little bastard! But I still love you! (hugs him)

Sora: XO can't breath!

CW: hmmmm I don't know when I'll be updating next but I better do it soon before I go to college which is this Wednesday??? Must check that otherwise im dead! XO oh yea review responses r at the bottom as always! And trust me things will get (insert spoilers for story here) XD lol I've always wanted to do that! Now I gotta make two spiders in my bro's room mate lol

Sora and Riku: o.O

CW: speaking of matting sora and riku better shag tonight...mornin wateva im too tired (yawns) otherwise they won't survive the next chappie! Mwhahahahahaha (cracks whip) XD okay now review otherwise no more riku fucking sora!

Sora: O.O DON'T REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!!!!!!!! XO

Riku and CW: REVIEW REVIEW! Laterz

**Responses to reviewers (luv u all!XD)**

**Skilancer** – thanks for reviewing! I always did like the second chapter better than the first! And sora and riku have met now so I hope your happy, things r gona get dirty! Lol I hate kairi too!

**Dragonchild** – hope you liked this chapter too! More will come I have so many gd and funi ideas for this story!

**Starlit-chaos** – bow down for I have updated! Mwhahahaha glad u found it so funi! XD

**Penny** – more will come penny dear! Your review reminded me of Oliver Twist saying 'plz sir can I have sum more?' lol

**Tyri Dragonite** – cool name! I will update as soon as I stop reading my MARS manga comic which will be never! Mwhahahaha! I will update soon!

Muffy – riku has come so be happy! Lol didn't like kairi either! Bitch stole my Sora! ****hugs him and thanx! Im tryin to make my story as original as possible! I luv soras attitude too! Some of it is mine towards life and other crap! Just hope I can keep everyone laughing!

I ride a hippy van!!! – lol luv ur name! Someday I'm gona ride and own a motorcycle! Cant wait till that day comes! dances! updates will come shortly! Thanx 4 reviewing!

Diamondprincess2006 – well u've seen riku! His personality will get better trust me on that! blink blink my story is the funniest you've ever read?? WOW O.O

THANK YOU ALL YOU'RE SO SO SOOOOOOO KIND!

NOW REVIEW more chappies with YAOI!!!!

NO REVIEW NO MORE CHAPPIES!!!

GOT THAT? GOOD! Until next time!


	4. Crappy weather

**JUST RE-DOING MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES!!!!!! NOTHING NEW HERE MOVE ON THOSE WHO'VE ALREAY READ THIS!!!!!!!!!**

CW: (cowers) oh god please don't hit me my faithfull wonderful reviewers! I know I said I would update on Wednesday but I couldn't think of anything good and also I got distracted with stupid crappy induction week at college XO yea its stinks but im getting to know new people slowly also theres this one guy whos a twin...(drools)

Sora and Riku: (puts up big umbrella from drool)

CW: he's so cute! Well he is to me anyway and he wants to be an animator and fly to Japan! XD hes my dream guy! And he has a twin for fucks sake! I've never known any twins before so im happy about that...sadly we are both shy (especially him but that's what makes him so dark and mysterious!) im trying to talk to him but I cant think of anything good to say around him and completely embarrass myself in front of him! anyway I made him laugh and smile! I sed for him to pack me in his suitcase when he flies to Japan! XD I must get to know him more and be more confident!!!!! Anyway on with the story! Oh yea for two days I lost my voice cos I think I swallowed a spider in my room while sleeping (o.O) it was hysterically high and squeaky and kept going out-

Riku: WRITE THE GODDAMN CHAPPIE FOR FUCKS SAKE I GOT A BONER THE SIZE OF THE STATUE OF LIBERTY HERE!

CW: FINE! GOD DAMN MUSES ITS ALWAYS ME AND MY MAN AND MY DICK JEEZ... 

Oh yea BEWARE there is a disgusting part in this chapter so keep your eyes peeled!

Sora: with a food peeler?

CW: (sighs) I swear it's like living with a three year old 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay now this Riku guy is a total jerk! With a capital 'J'! Not only has the rain soaked through my jeans and into my boxers but my dick has solidified into an icicle from the cold, at least it feels like that anyway. Yes! I'm in the fucking rain AGAIN! All because cheese dick in front of me with his girly silver hair can't start his motorcycle. Retard.

He told me it was working fine this morning. Yes I suppose it did arsehole that was when it was NOT fucking raining!

My teeth constantly chattered in my mouth while I rubbed my bare arms trying to get some warmth into them. No use there. I sighed and quickly looked away blushing when I realised I had been staring at Riku's arse for the last five minutes. Wait a minute did I just blush??? Crap.

"Don't worry I'll get it working in no time, just needs a little love" He said over his shoulder. I could tell he was cold from the rain, his shoulders were continually shaking. Why am I even caring if he's cold or not? I'm fucking freezing and pissed off cause he said that ten minutes ago! And another thing-

BRUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"HAH! What'd I tell ya? Here put this on" He tossed me a black helmet and hopped onto his bike.

I snatched it from the air glaring at him. The bastard got it started.

"What's the matter? Can't fit all that cute spiky hair in the little helmet?" Riku snickered at his own joke. How childish is that?

"No!" I said through clenched teeth. I'll show him cute! I quickly shoved the helmet only to realise that it was too small and one of my spikes had been squished down covering my left eye. Riku only smirked at this. God! When am I ever going to stop embarrassing myself in front of this guy?

Cautiously I hooked my left leg over the seat and sat down. Why hasn't he gone yet?

"I'd hold on if I was you, it'd be best to wrap your arms around my waist"

Thank God this is a black helmet otherwise I would have given him the privilege to laugh at my ever growing blush. "What so I can give you a 'hard on' on the ride to your apartm-ARGH!"

The little pig flew down the road laughing at me because I was clutching onto his waist for dear life at how friggin fast he was going! You can laugh at me if you want for having my eyes closed the whole time through the ride but I've always felt a little queasy whenever I'm on something fast that I can't control. I think I threw up three times after going on the waltzers at the fun fair two months ago. You can blame Kairi for that she just LOVES fast rides.

"We're nearly home, just a little bit further!" He shouted over the noise of the engine.

I could barely hear him let alone nod to let him know that I had. I creaked my eyes open a little to see where we were. A lot of good that did everything around us was whizzing past. Blurs of colourful dots and darkness swarm threw my vision as I tried to keep a level head. My stomach was twisting so badly I thought I would throw up rite there in the helmet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: okay sicky part! But it's not too graphical...really it's just plain crap and I agree with Starlit-Chaos' review here that it wasn't so grosso...meh

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally we screeched to a stop outside tall apartment complex. Like the hotel it looked dead, run down and abandoned. I collapsed on my right side into a heap on the ground, ripped of the helmet and unhappily emptied my stomach onto the grass. It was painful and disgusting to put it in nice terms since I'd barely eaten.

I coughed violently and felt tears streaming down my face. My nails scraped into the dirt as I felt another wave of sickness 'punch' me in the pit of my stomach.

"Hey are you okay?" Riku rubbed my back. Yeah like that could stop this pain, but it was a nice gesture non-the less. "Come on lets go inside, you'll get even more sick if you stay out here any longer." He carefully tried to get me up without touching my stomach as best as he could.

I stumbled at first but gradually walked forward in a straight line...at least I thought I did. Riku had his arm slung across my back and kept glancing at the side of me nervously as if I'd fall any minute now. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand then on my jeans, they were already wet so it didn't matter...boys have disgusting habits.

I was barely aware that we had made it to Riku's apartment until I was facing a bright red door. I leaned against the wall next to the door as Riku dug his hand into his pocket for the key.

I don't know if it was my imagination or the fact that I was totally nackered but I thought I saw a dark shadow opposite us in another apartment. It looked as if it was watching me intently, in a kinda menacing manner, which really unnerved me.

CLICK

"Okay you'll have to be quiet, I don't want anyone to wake up." Riku whispered to me. "Sora?"

"Wha? Oh yea, I'll be quiet" I gave him a reassuring smile to let him know I was okay...he didn't buy it, typical.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I turned back to the door opposite. But it was closed. "Nothing"

Riku's apartment was...quaint to say the least. Besides the countless dirty dishes, rubbish everywhere and odd smell every now and again one could really get used to a place like this. He kinda reminds me of...

"Sorry about the mess, with a job like mine you tend to let things go" He said sheepishly kicking an empty crisp packet, he acts like a little kid sometimes I swear.

...me.

"It'ss salright" I said slurring my words then cringed as I felt another wave of pain in my stomach. It wasn't as bad as before but it still fucking hurt. I wasn't even aware that Riku was right in front of me until a glass of dark bubbly liquid was pushed under my nose.

I frowned and seemed to be staring at it forever until I came back to my senses and asked, "What's that?"

"Coke"

I frowned even harder. "Coke?" I looked up at him in a disbelieving stare. I did a double take. Woah. Even in this dim light his eyes still sparkled like gems. Ugh you would have at least thought my raging hormones would have stopped by now after all the shit I've been through tonight.

"Wow" Riku breathed staring right into my eyes. "You have really beautiful eyes. I mean uh you should really drink that it'll settle your stomach and then you can go and s-sleep in m-my uh bed, yeah my bed." He quickly handed me my coke and hesitantly walked into the living room.

I couldn't move. I was completely frozen on the spot. Did he just give me a compliment? Why was he blushing so much? Why was I blushing so much for that matter! This is so confusing.

I could vaguely even remember walking or in my dazed state stumbling into what looked like Riku's room. I didn't drink the coke. I couldn't. All I could think about was Riku and his beautiful eyes.

I was too tired to realise that Riku was sleeping in his bed soundlessly and didn't notice that his hair was a bit shorter than before as sleep over took me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: God you will not believe how crap I think the middle and end of this chapter is. Seriously I don't like it that much...maybe because im not so good with writing minor angstyness (not a word! made up by me!XD) and probably also cause I felt kinda depressed while writing this but that's just me! im more into a deeper darker angst that will soon appear in my other kh fic I have swimming in my head but that wont be up soon, I still have to plot it out unlike this chappie at the mo! Yep that's rite kiddies (or I shud reali say young adults since it is rated 'R') each chappie of my story is on a whim...dangerous I know but its pretty gd so far dnt ya think? Except 4 this chappie its was to say it nicely...shit and bollocks! XO how I so don't like it! Riku's personality will definitely change and so will Sora's!

Sora: why the hell did I blush so much in this chappie?

CW: oh pipe down you! Your gonna be getting massive boners by the time im finished with u!!

Sora: (gulps)

Riku: who's in bed with MY SORA??

CW: oh that? You'll find out in the next chappie! But you wont find out about the shadow in the other apartment til later...hehehehehehe

Sora and Riku: O.O

CW: the next chappie will get into the funny sarcastic way again b sure of that! God the lil ideas of this story is so bugging I just want to scream them out at you lol oh and don't worry this story has a plot...or does it??? MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sora and Riku: o.O

CW: now review wenches! Lol do u want to see a fucked up sora or don't you? Don't you want to see riku and sora sucking off each other? No? you'd better! If you do REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Also responses to my wonderful amazing reviewers are underneath!

Responses to reviewers 

**Tyri Dragonite – **(hides from ur really big grin) too much light! (hisses) I'm a vampire! Lol

**Tris – **(claps you on your back) well done for reviewing! Thank you so much! And don't worry I can barely write good grammar sometimes. XP

**Legolas19** – I have updated but this one was shit next one will be better! (runs away)

**Yumi Saruwatari – **GOD that's a mouthful! Awww u love my story too? Well too fucking bad cos im gonna take it off the internet soon cos it stinks! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA...not really lol XP

**dragonchild – **your looking forward to more? Im not looking forward to going to college today! Lol

**camigirl4k3 – **holy shit girl you scared the living daylights out of me! When I was reading your review I crapped myself! Lol. Yep men always fart and scratch their balls! **(shudders) **its so sick!

**Toni – **(huggles you) awwww how cute you'll be my fan! Yay! XD omfg! You've neva pictured Riku as gay?? Lol dw I didn't either until I went on the 'R' fanfics hehehehehe enjoy them while you can!

**VampssAmby10210 – **I swear you ppl and your goddamn long names! Lol yep we have a giggler over here!!!!!!! Lol just hope your not as bad as my friend! She drove me mad!

NOW! YOU SEE THAT LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE ITS CALLING TO YOU!!!!!!!! NO SERIOUSLY IT IS! AND IF YOU REVIEW I WILL GIVE EVERYONE A LOLLIPOP! NOW REVIEW! LOL


	5. Flying pancakes

NOTHING TO SEE HERE FOLKS JUST DOING MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR SHIT...I DO HAVE SPELL CHECK ON IT'S JUST I'VE MADE SOME MINOR MISTAKES WHICH I'VE BEEN CRINGING ABOUT FOR WEEKS!!!!!!

CW: ACK! chapter 5 already?? I shouldn't be here! (Starts to fall asleep...snores)

Riku: (claps hands near CW's ear)

CW: ARGH! I'm awake I'm (Snores)

Sora : oh for the love of God! (Whips out keyblade and zaps her with thundagra)

CW: BASTARD! Do you even know wat college is doing to me!? I think I'll kill you off in this chappie now!

Sora: (Punches fist in the air) YESSSSSSSSS! No more Riku coming onto me! XD

Riku: aw man!!! (Zips up pants)

CW: yes well on with the chappie! Oh and Sora will be fucked...soon hehehehehe

Sora: WHAT!!!!!?????

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When your feeling like shit you really start to appreciate how great sleep is, especially when you're totally shattered. It feels like I've gone to hell and I'm staying there as a permanent resident. I can feel someone moving around next to me, like they're a yo-yo or something. I also got some crappy sunlight giving me that burning feeling you get through your eyelids. Stupid sun, where'd the moon go anyway???

Right now I'm in that state where your conscious that your awake and dreaming but tend to forget what your dreaming about because something or SOMEONE woke you up. Maybe I should go kick them in the balls or something. Oh yeah revenge will be mine.

I smirked to myself under the covers trying to feign off sleep as I creaked one eye open. I blinked a few times and rubbed some sleep out of my eye. Hey did I get off with someone last night without knowing? This is weird. There's a girl sleeping right in front of me and wait...where the HELL am I?

I quickly shot out of bed, stumbling as usual in the process knocking a Care Bear teddy off the bedside table. Of all the toys I had to knock over I had to pick the one that speaks! Curse those retched toy makers!

"I wuv you" It said face down on the floor, then it started to move it's arms and legs. I think it's possessed or something.

"So you must be Riku's new fuck of the week huh? But I got just one question...what are you doing in my bed?"

I suddenly looked up from my sitting position on the floor at the spitting image of Riku, if he looked like a girl that is. Not that he looks like a girl already with that hair. She had an oval shaped face, a little bit more tanned than Riku, silver hair just like his but it was in a messy bob, part of it covering her left eye. Like Riku's her eyes were also aquamarine.

"Y-your bed? I-I thought this was Riku's bed." This has got to be a bad dream!

"Nope Riku's bed is further down the hall. Heh, you both must have been really trashed if you didn't sleep together already." She got off the bed and sat down on the floor opposite me, with her back against the bed and her legs crossed.

That's when I noticed she was pregnant.

"So spill already I'm dying to know how you met and everything!" She grinned widely her aquamarine eyes shinning with delight and mischief. "Did he slip you the tongue? I bet he did! Riku wouldn't pass off an opportunity like that in a million years with someone as cute as you!"

I could feel my face burning with the thought of Riku doing something like that. Who is this girl anyway? She expects me to tell her all this stuff that was supposed to have happened last night and I don't even know her!

"Um I'm sorry but who are you?"

She rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead still grinning. "Sorry! I just get carried away sometimes! I'm Erin"

Sure like your name tells me who you really are! I opened my mouth to ask her if she was Riku's girlfriend but she suddenly shot past me into the hallway. In the distance I heard a door slam. What's her problem anyway?

Her and Riku sure have a weird relationship if she's pregnant and he's fucking guys. I'd better leave. Who knows what kinda weird things go on around here.

I stood up as quietly as I could trying to make no noise as possible. I kicked the possessed bear to the side. Heh yep that felt good!

The bastard got me back though.

"I wanna huggle!" I stared at it weirdly. A'huggle'? Is that even a word???

No time to guess, I gotta get out of here!

I snuck out of Erin's room and down the hall toward's what I think was the front door. It was red right????

But I didn't make it to the door as quickly as I'd liked because I was staring at how big this place was compared to what it looked like last night. Even though it was still messy it was still fucking impressive. How the hell did they afford this? No way could they pay for the rent in this place!

Everything had a light and airy feel about it, nothing at all like home. In the far back corner was a black drum kit and two electric guitars leaning against the wall. The left one was in shape of a bright red and orange flame while the other one was creamy white covered in tiny cobalt lighting lines.

I didn't realise it at first but the entire back wall of the living room was covered in posters along with a giant mural of different people playing guitars, keyboards and drum kits. It was beautiful. I've never seen anything like it.

I'm not a huge fan of art myself but this, this was something completely different all together. They looked like fast moving pictures...as if you were right there watching them play but through eyes on drugs.

"You like it blue eyes?

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned around to see Erin smiling at me. She looked a bit peaky. She had now changed into a Funeral for a friend black t-shirt and grey drawstring shorts.

"Yeah. It's pretty impressive." I said turning back to the mural.

She came up next to me looking up as well. "It took me ages to paint, Riku helped me carry all the tins up all those steps. He's gonna make a wicked uncle when this little dude is born" she looked down rubbing her stomach.

"Woah you did all this?" I said staring at it still in awe, but then I quickly looked down at her with a confused look on my face. "Hey wait a minute what do you mean 'uncle'?"

She looked back at me and laughed. "Boy are you naïve! Riku's my big bro! Didn't you notice the similarities between us? The silver hair." She pulled at her short messy silver locks. "The aquamarine eyes." She pulled down her right bottom eyelid to reveal her bright greeny-blue eyes.

I mentally slapped myself. All this time I thought she was Riku's girlfriend! I hung my head and whispered "I'm...I'm stupid"

I felt a hand pat me on the back. "Aww don't say that! You're just inattentive" Erin said smiling. It's amazing how much she has smiled since I've barely known her. I think it's a pregnant girl thing.

"Hey how about we make some chocolate chip pancakes? I bet you're hungry. Anyway it'll pass the time before Riku wakes up for work." She looked over at the crimson red sofa and shook her head. "He can sleep through anything and anywhere! I swear if the planet blew up he wouldn't even be awake."

I looked up and followed her gaze then sighed. I hadn't even seen him there. His blue pillow was on the floor and blue sheets were tangled around one leg while the other was hanging over the side of the sofa. He had one arm draped over his eyes while the other was laid casually across his brown shirt exposing his slightly muscled chest.

Erin giggled besides me and nudged me in the stomach lightly saying "Heh he must be dreaming about you"

"Wha?"

She pointed down by Riku's jeans. There a huge bulge. I looked away quickly blushing as I felt my own little friend trying to make himself known. I quickly thought of Kairi and felt him disappearing. Phew that was close.

"Come on...um what's your name?"

"Sora."

"Sora eh? That's pretty cute. Come on I'm starving!" She linked her arm with mine and dragged me into the kitchen to make a cross between breakfast and lunch since it was two in the afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naturally I had to cook our breakfast since Erin told me she couldn't cook. Typical. She's about to become a mother and she can't cook!

"I can't believe you can't cook anything, not even an egg?" I asked her as I flipped another pancake over in the frying pan with the spatula.

She sat on the work surface idly swinging her legs back and for watching me flip the pancakes before she answered. "I tried to cook an egg in the microwave before but it exploded. I also tried to cook some chips but they turned black, I once made a cake for Riku's birthday! Everything went really well, it looked perfect with icing and sprinkles on top...that was until I cut it. There was a massive hole in the bottom. Riku couldn't stop laughing for weeks.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I received a kick in the process. It really hurt! Women are evil when they're pregnant.

"Here you go" I put a third pancake on a plate and passed it to her.

"Thanks"

I poured another small amount of pancake mixture into the hot frying pan and waited awhile for the bottom of it to settle.

"Mmmmmm Sora this ism wicked! You're a bettar cook tham Riku!" Erin mumbled with a mouth stuffed full of pancakes.

"Hey if that's true then I won't have to cook for you anymore fatty!"

I jumped as I heard Riku's voice shout from the living room. Then smirked as I saw Erin poke her tongue out in the direction of the living room behind me. "Being pregnant does not mean your fat! It's for a good cause dickweed!" She shouted back at him.

"Yeah a good cause to torture your big bro into cooking for you and a growth in your stomach, then comes all the pain and the piles" He said chuckling as he walked into the kitchen.

"Shut up! That's not gonna happen for awhile! I still got two more months to go!" She swatted his hand away as he tried to flick her nose. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah" He said poking her stomach and smirking. "Eight more weeks of morning sickness, back pain and hollow legs." She slapped his hand away playfully.

"So is it a boy or girl?" I asked pouring more mixture into the frying pan. Riku rolled up the pancake I had just made and chewed it thoughtfully staring at his sister as she looked away red in the face.

I raised an eyebrow. "Did I say something wrong?"

Riku smiled at me than at his sister evilly. "Not really. We don't know what fatty here has inside her because she's way too ticklish on her belly to have a scan-Ooof" Erin kicked him in the stomach making him double over clutching it and chuckling at her.

I laughed at them again and flipped the pancake in the air but it got stuck on the ceiling. Crap.

"Um sorry" I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

"No worries, it happens all the time. At least you don't burn the food." Riku grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me up.

"Ack! W-what are you doing!?"

"Don't worry just get the pancake down." He said his face pressed against my thigh. I tried to send messenges from my brain to my dick for him not to do anything. Especially in this situation! As usual the little prick didn't listen to a damn thing I said as I felt him start to harden. Shit. "Come on Sora I can't hold you up forever!"

"S-sorry" I quickly said looking down. I just hope Riku hasn't felt anything. This is so embarrassing. I quickly reached up to peel the pancake off the ceiling. I barely even brushed it when it landed on my face.

I could hear Erin burst into laughter as Riku put me down while I peeled it off my face and threw it in the bin.

Why does it always have to happen to me?

"Don't worry Sora. She'll stop soon enough." Riku said nudging me.

That was hard to believe as Erin had tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erin was still laughing at me an hour after we had all had a shower. It was a nice bathroom with a large shower, no bath and one toilet and a sink. I went into the shower after Riku came out soaking wet with beads of water in his hair. He was only in a green towel!

I had to literally sprint into the shower and set the water to freezing. Stupid Riku. It's all his fault for being so damn sexy!

Okay I admit I kinda 'like' Riku. But it's still all confusing for me! I mean for years I've liked girls. But now ever since I've met Riku I've been getting boners as big as skyscrapers! It's so embarrassing especially since his sister is living with him.

How the hell am I gonna fart and scratch my balls now when she's around? How the hell does Riku do it for that matter?

I looked down at my little friend to find he had turned back to normal. I turned the faucet to warm and started to wash my hair. Suddenly I felt something wrapped around my big toe. I looked down and saw a long silver strand of hair attached to it leading into the drain that was surrounded by a large ball of long silver hair.

"Ewwwww Riku"

I pulled the strand off and went back to washing my hair.

After I came out of the bathroom, I yelped as a pile of clothes hit me full on in the face.

"You can put those on till I wash and dry your other clothes. The ones in your bag are still damp from being soaked by the rain." Riku said. He was wearing baggy loose fitting jeans that showed his boxers and a black t-shirt with a picture of a vampire sucking blood from a woman's arm. The word's 'Love sucks' was scrawled in white fancy writing at the bottom.

I muttered a quick thanks and went back into the bathroom to get changed. The fishnet tank top was a bit big for me but it looked okay. The jeans were also a bit loose around my waist so I had to ask Riku for a belt to hold them up.

The only thing I felt that really fitted me well were his boxers. Heh they were pretty comfy too!

Riku told me he was going somewhere and wanted me to come along as well. I said okay which really made him smile. This caused me to blush...a lot.

When Erin asked where we were going, Riku told her we were going to condition ourselves. I don't know what he meant by that and didn't have time to ask either as Riku grabbed my hand and led me out the door with a slam. I could still hear her shouting at him for her to come as well.

"You're too young!" He shouted back at the door. "Come on Sora" He took me by the hand again and took me downstairs to his garage where he kept is motorcycle.

"How old is Erin anyway?" I asked as Riku lifted up the garage door.

"She's fifteen...and a right pain in the arse when she want's to be" He answered and pulled out a black thin stick from his back pocket.

"What!? She's pregnant at her age!" I asked shocked.

"Yep. C'mere Sora" He said motioning with his hand.

I walked up to Riku and blushed as his hand touched my cheek. What's he doing?

"What are you gonna do?:

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. Now look up."

I did what he said and felt him drawing under my eyeball on my inner eyelid. He did the same to the other one and smirked to himself when he said I could look down again.

"What was that stuff?" I asked frowning, it stung a bit when I blinked but it soon passed.

"Black eyeliner, it'll make you look older...and sexier too" He said winking. "Put this on too" He threw a black choker at me with a gothic cross dangling from it. I put it on and had to ask Riku to link up the chain up for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he put the black helmet over my head. Again the stupid thing made one of my spikes fall over my left eye.

"I already told you" He sat on his bike and I followed. He put his helmet on and said "We're gonna condition ourselves." Suddenly he started the engine and sped away.

As usual I clung tightly to his waist my eyes squeezed shut tight. At this I felt the bike go slower and sighed thankfully, loosening my grip in the process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: dear god I made it to six friggin pages! Phew! I hope you enjoyed this chappie! I loved writing it! I've spent hours writing on it but it was worth it! I hope it made you laugh! I did, especially the part where sora had the pancake fall on his face. I burst out laughing when I thought of it. Lol yea im sad but where is riku taking sora? And finally sora has black eye liner on! Lol he so sexy! (bursts into laughter)

Sora: it's not funny!

CW: (wipes tear away from her eyes) oh but it is! Lol I have a cute lil Japanese boy in my class!!!! Forget the twin who's still cute and doesn't talk! I want Joey (that's the Japanese guy's name) as a toy! And I got to wear his cute lil thick glasses on Friday! XD he looks like Chester from Linkin Park with shaved black hair (drools) also I met the cutest fucking guy ever! He had emo curly brown hair and wore a ton of brown beaded bracelets and necklaces!!!!! He was so fucking lush! You know those guys you see and you just wanna fuck them on then spot. XD

Riku: kinda like me with sora then?

CW: yep! :D review and tell me what you think of the chappie! Was it funny enough? Responses to my reviewers are at the bottom!

Riku: who are funeral for a friend anyway?

CW: they are the best fucking rock band eva! I saw them live! XD twas amazing! I mite c them next year as well! If you haven't heard of them then go download they're song 'escape artists never die' you'll love it if you're a rocker chick like me! XD also tell me what you think of Erin, finally I own sumone! She's way cooler in the next chappies! Till next time see ya yaoi fanatics lol. NOW REVIEW!

**Responses to reviewers**

**Legolas19** – thanx for saying it wasn't shit! Here's your lolly pop lol

**Kuja** - awwww bless you! (gives you a tissue) get well soon! Don't worry they didn't get ill. My fic is adorable??? THANK YOU (huggles you) :D (gives you a lolly pop) 

**Addmoose2004 – **thank you! (gives you lolli pop) tell her she missed out on a lolly pop for not reviewing me story! Lol I congratulate you on accomplishing to amazingly trip someone while they were sitting lol XD

**VampssAmby10210 **– ARGHHHHHH! (throws lolly pop to you and runs away) lol, it's sprite??? Hmmm I was told it's coke. Meh it doesn't matter! :P

**Evilgoddess1990 **- wow im loved again! (gives you your lolly pop) enjoy and thank you! More next week hopefully.

**Tyri Dragonite** – HOLY CRAP!!!!! A blood thirsty army of invisible dragons???? ARGH!!!!!!!!!! I've updated I've updated! Don't kill me! Lol you gagged! Rofl!!!!!! (here's your lolly pop)

**Starlit-chaos** – yep im honest to almost everyone except when im in trouble to teachers and parents lol I can worm my way out of anything hehehehe. I know the sick part wasn't so grosso but sum ppl r weird about that thing like when my friends lil bro literally puked up in front of us when he saw a dead squished slug! lmao! Also I hav a ton of friends who r squeamish about seeing fake blood on tv even in cartoons! o.O weird! Anyways thanks for saying wat you thought! (gives you a lolly) and who r u callin a bitch? Bitch! Lol XD

**Delerious **– ack it's a letter! Lol yep kairi is a bitch seriously I thought the actress who plays her was a guy cos she laughed like a dude! Thanx for reviewing and (gives you a lolly pop) enjoy!


	6. Icecream parloursPAIN

CW: (rips out hair) ARGHHH! XO FRIGGIN MICROSOFT WORD U'VE SCREWED WITH MY BRAIN MAN!!! HOW THE HELL DID THE BEGINNING OF THE SIXTH CHAPPIE GET DELETED FROM A FLOPPY (rants and raves more)

(sora and riku in CW's bedroom)

Sora: (giggles) Riku!

Riku: (growls playfully)

(kissing noises and moaning behind the door)

CW: bastard muses and stupid word is being bitchy! Now I have to remember the start of this lil fucker from the start! XO if my writing is shit from the last chapter, you know why! (growls)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku and I came to a stop as we turned into a dark alleyway. I hopped off the bike and pulled off my helmet trying not to gag. Not from the ride but from the smell.

"You okay Sora?" Riku asked as he came up to me and caressed my cheek. I could feel my face burning so I looked away and nodded briefly. I wish he'd stop doing that. I've already blushed for a lifetime ever since I've met him.

Riku grabbed my hand again for the billionth time today and dragged me around the corner. What have I suddenly turned into a rag doll that must be continually attached to his hand? I swear he's really a six-year-old girl in disguise. I looked up at Riku's bouncing silver locks, smirking to myself as I imagined them in bunches tied up with pink bows.

I'll get him back for dragging me around like this. Maybe face paint his head green or something, heh or I could ev-

"Hey Sora. How old are you anyway?"

I looked up at him totally bewildered and quickly said "Seventeen"

"Perfect"

What was all that about?? I pushed it aside and put it down to Riku not having very good communication skills while I looked around to where we were.

Not a lot to see. Just some run down flats covered in graffiti and litter. I wonder why they call it Angel City anyway? It's not very angelic if parts of it looked like this dump.

We stopped outside a small shabby looking building. The door...or what was left of it, was hanging off rusted hinges swaying slightly every now and again. The words 'Die in hell mother fucker' was sprayed in red over one of the boarded up windows.

I swallowed hard. Why had Riku brought me here? Oh no. Was...Was he gonna leave me here then ride back to his flat on his motorcycle? I looked up at him slowly, fear clearly evident in my eyes. He looked down and squeezed my hand he was holding in a comforting manner.

"Don't worry Sora. I won't let anyone hurt you." He said with a reassuring smile and led me down the path.

But could I trust him? I've barely known him a day and already he's giving me shelter, a place to sleep, food and water. But how long was that going to last? He's a complete stranger to me just like his sister. Maybe it's all just an act. Maybe he really doesn't care about me...just like everyone else. My life is so fucked up!

I have to leave...and soon.

But I can't run right now. Riku has my stuff and muni at his apartment. Along with that the twat won't let go of my friggin hand! Shit. This is just peachy.

When we entered the building, it smelled worse in here than it did outside. The concrete floor was half covered in piss and discoloured water. Looked like more people had been living in the corridors and on the stairs than in the flats. Every now and then I spotted a few empty syringes.

We descended the stairs up to the third floor. Halfway up I had to hold my nose when I saw what looked like a turd in the corner...a human one. Ugh just how disgusting has humanity become?

I think something died on the carpet in the hallway on this floor. That's if you'd call it a carpet anyway...it looks like dark grey mould stuck to the concrete with tuffs of red fur on top. I tried to pull away but Riku tugged on my hand forcing me across the squelching furry mush. It smelled of wet dog. If it sticks to my shoes the prat can buy me new ones.

I was going to ask him what we were doing here but he'd probably give me the same 'conditioning ourselves' shit again. What the fuck does that mean anyway?? The other reason I didn't ask him was because I didn't want to choke on the turd and piss smells intoxicating the last of my oxygen from the so called furry carpet sludge under my feet.

When we stopped outside a green door, he knocked on it waiting patiently. Inside I heard a few chosen curse words spoken and a number of locks being unlatched. Before the last few locks were opened Riku quickly whispered in my ear;

"If they ask you how old you are just say your eighteen and tell them to fuck off every now and again, that'll shut them up"

"Huh?"

I was about to ask him why but didn't get the chance when the door opened to reveal a red headed girl with short spiky hair, not looking much older than Riku. Nearly every inch of her ears were pierced along with two rings in both her eyebrows and her bottom lip. Under her mouth was a small purple metallic spike. She had light brown-green eyes surrounded by thick black eyeliner in the shape of how the Egyptians wore it. She looked almost oriental with her lightly tanned skin, large chubby nose and round face. All in all she looked pretty fit in her baggy black jeans and halter neck top which was surprisingly...black as well.

"Jenna!" Riku said happily, but I knew he was being false. "How's the baby?"

"Decomposing in a rubbish dump somewhere, I had an abortion." She replied this all too calmly which was amazing since my mom told me what happens when women have abortions. I shuddered at the thought.

At this statement Riku's face fell. "Oh, I'm uh so sor-"

"Don't be." She snapped then looked at me eyes furrowing. "Who's the new fuck? I thought you were still going out with Alyx?"

Why does everyone I meet seem to think Riku's fucking me? It's getting on my nerves! And who's Alyx anyway??

"Uh Alyx? He um left last week. Oh and this is Sora." He answered nervously, introducing me with a gesture of his hand. "Sora, this is Jenna-Rai. An old friend."

"Watch it weed, I'm not much older than you." She casually crossed her arms over her chest and leant on her right side against the peeling doorframe. "What do you want anyway? I'm all out if you forced your fat ass all the way over here just for some 'stuff'"

'Stuff"? What did she mean by that? And why did she call him weed? Maybe all those piercings are screwing with her brain.

Riku cast me a nervous glance, chuckling lightly and said "Uh I've got some stash left at my house, hopefully Erin hasn't found it yet. Sora here needs a job and a new face"

Jenna-Rai looked me over, up and down then smirked, winking. "You sure he'll look old enough?" She asked looking back at Riku. "Travis might have to do three, four tops. Maybe some inking too."

What the FUCK is she on about!??? Three or four of what!??? Inking what!? This is so confusing!

"Sure whatever" Riku replied as Jenna let us in. "He still needs to finish the one on my back."

Jenna quickly left us in the living room to go wake up Travis...whoever he was. The flat had a warm cosy feeling to it. Deep blue carpets stained with what looked like cigarette holes and paint splashes. There wasn't a lot of furniture, just a TV, black leather couch with a zodiac throw over covering it. Two full bookcases of different sized books and a small mahogany coffee table with round fat candles lit. Their wax dripping onto the dark wooden surface, joining together to make one big mass of creamy white.

"Wanna sit down?" Riku asked smiling at me. He was about to pull me with him over to the couch but I snatched my hand away glaring at him. I don't care how hurt he looked when I let go of his hand. I don't care how cute he looked with his dreamy greeny-blue eyes. I had been left in the dark for long enough, I NEED answers!!! "What's wrong Sora?"

"What's wrong?" I whispered hatefully. "What's wrong is that I don't know where the FUCK we are or why we're here! Who's Travis? What am I going to get three or four things of? What am I going to get inked? And what the HELL kind of job are you getting me?"

"Whoa. What crawled up your arse and died?" Riku chuckled. "Travis is an old friend, since high school and don't worry about your job, it pays good money...for doing nothing."

What the fuck did he mean by that? There's no job in the world that pays you for doing nothing! "What am I getting?"

"Huh? Oh in here? Don't worry about that just some mino-"

"Riku you son of a bitch!"

I turned around to see a giant. Literally the guy was so tall you had to stretch your neck up to see what colour was his eyes. He had a messy, short, bright green mohawk. Black emo glasses resting on a slightly hooked nose. His face was kinda pale but it was broad and masculine. If you could get close enough, you might be able to spot tiny white scars below his bottom lip and his ears. He only had one grey sock on and...oh god no, um yeah dark blue boxes with yellow rubber ducks.

"What the fuck are you doing here my man?" He asked smiling. He walked up to Riku, who had got up off the couch without me knowing, and hugged him.

"You gotta finish my back dude, and Sora here needs some spike and ink work"

The tall guy who I now assumed to be Travis looked over at me with soft hazel eyes. "You sure he needs work done? I reckon he looks cute enough without it." He said walking over to me. I started to cower under him...he's really, really tall!

"Yeah I know Trav. But he need's it for work. You know how the boss man is. He's too picky." Riku replied casually while walking up next to face me as well. He smirked at me with dreamy eyes. "I reckon, slug, bottom petal and the left archer. What do you think?"

Travis lifted up my head with his thumb and forefinger on my chin while staring at me questionably. "I think that'd look mint on him. But what about the inking?"

"If he can't choose for himself then I'll pick for him." Riku replied smirking at my look of confusion. "Now come on Trav I haven't got all day, you need to do the blood on my back!"

"Alright alright! Chill man. Come on sora I'll take you into my parlour of pain" Travis chuckled evilly at me as he disappeared to the right hand side of the living room behind a curtain of tiny plastic cannabis leaves.

Nervously I followed hoping that he meant his ice-cream parlour of brain freezes and not real pain. Luckily for me I was totally wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amazingly I have the courage to sit in an old worn down, blood stained dentist chair while Travis next to me sterilizes the needles he's going to use...on me. I don't know why Riku want's me to have my slug (tongue), bottom petal (bottom lip) and left archer (left eyebrow) pierced, but he said it's the only way for me to get a job with him.

I don't know why I'm going through with this. Not many people on my ex-island had any body piercings or tattoos. I think Tidus had his nipple done but I can't remember anyone else who had. They've always fascinated me for some strange reason. I get it from my dad's side...whoever he was anyway. Will I ever find out? I don't think so, and do I want to know him? No! Good riddance to a weirdo who fucks my mom and gets her pregnant.

I may look slightly calm and ok on the outside but on the inside I'm crapping myself.

"Okay Sora" Travis said turning round to face me on his swivel chair. "Left archer first"

I gulped so loudly I swear I heard Riku snicker behind me! I gave Travis a faint smile and a nod to let him know I was ok. 'Get a grip Sora' I told myself.

I felt a wet soft material scrub my left eyebrow. All I could see was Travis' face and his large white gloved hand moving quickly above my left eye. Next he used what looked like a felt tip pen to mark out where my eyebrow piercing would go.

"Does that look okay Riku?" He asked behind me. Riku who was also sitting on a swivel chair scooted around to take a look. He nodded quickly to Travis while staring at me. Travis then started to massage my eyebrow with his thumb and index finger. It felt really strange but helped me to relax a little.

Once he stopped and turned around to get his 'instruments', Riku smiled at me winking while I meekly nodded and licked my lips nervously. Travis finally turned around again to face me with what looked like a pair of large metal tweezers in one hand and a large needle in the other. I gulped for the second time.

Riku had to move out of the way but I felt his fingers intertwine with mine for support. Thank god he was there, but wait...what am I thinking! He's the one who wanted me to do this. If I had the strength I'd chop his balls off. Even though I kinda hated him for making me go through with this it was still nice to squish his fingers once in awhile for revenge!

Travis was drawing nearer towards my face. Before I knew it I felt something pinch my left eyebrow, pulling it foreword a tiny bit. Next I saw the large thin needle right in front of my eye. It looked like a skyscraper! As it pierced my skin I felt a sharp stinging, almost numbing pain above my eye.

I closed my right eye in pain while squeezing Riku's fingers in the process trying not to yell. I bit my lip so hard I could've drawn blood. I felt the needle being taken out then a cool ring of metal go through just where the needle had been. It was almost a blinding pain but I tried not to scream, I still had two more piercings to go through and a tattoo!

"All done. You okay Sora?" Travis asked smiling at his handiwork.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied quietly. It's just that I a have a throbbing pain in my left eyebrow, a tooth-shaped dent in my bottom lip from biting it so hard and I think I've squished Riku's fingers into mush!

"Hey Sora that looks pretty cool" Riku said rolling along the floor up to me. "Take a look!" He held up a small oval mirror in front of me. My eyebrow looked really red and sore with the silver ring and ball through it. It felt like hell. I just hope the other piercings aren't as painful.

The next piercings were okay but still painful. Travis said they'd be the quickest to heal. He pierced my tongue first. First he gave me a cup of pink liquid to wash my mouth out with. It had a strange taste that I couldn't place at all. Next I had to poke out my tongue while he attached a drool tray under my mouth. He dabbed my tongue dry and used the felt tip pen again to mark where the barbell would go.

Then death! Not really but I nearly died when I saw the size of the needle. He used the large tweezers again, which he called clamps and pulled out my tongue with it. I could already feel myself drooling. It was so embarrassing, especially with Riku constantly watching me!

You'd think that they push the needle down from top to bottom, but no! They have to be difficult! Bastards! My eyes widened in shock as I felt the needle pierce the bottom of my tongue right to the top. After that came mind numbing pain and blood, oh and the barbell following the needle through the hole in my tongue.

For the second time that day I don't think Riku felt his hand or his fingers.

"Jen! Bring in some toilet paper babe!" Riku shouted through the beaded curtains. To my right now they looked like green spiked blurs. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to stop them from watering.

A couple of minutes later Jenna-Rai was wiping my chin and mouth, getting rid of most of the drool and blood leaking freely from my mouth.

"Maybe we should take a break. Sora looks a bit peaky man." Travis commented, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Nuo!" I slurred as if I was pissed. Was it me or did my tongue feel bigger than before? I wanted to get through this as quickly as possible.

"It's your choice mate" He replied smirking. No 'mate' I believe it was Riku's choice. But I'll be too doped on Ibrufen tablets for the pain and swelling of my tongue to even remember what actually happened here. The worst part is I'm gonna have to live on ice-cream, soft foods and suck on ice cubes now and again. Crap I'm going to be starving!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One more piercing and a large painful tattoo on my back later we arrived at Riku's apartment again. I feel really sleepy. Riku doesn't look too good either. On is back he had large black devil wings from his shoulders to the tip of his butt. All Travis had to do was draw on the blood where the wings produced from his back. It looked amazing, but I had to be pretty careful on the ride home not to cling onto him so tightly. Pretty damn hard if you ask me.

Riku picked my tattoo for me since I couldn't concentrate on the design book they handed me, with all the pain on my face. I still can't remember if it was a bunny or a scorpion, or maybe something bigger? I don't know. Whatever it is I'll find out tomorrow.

We walked past Erin's room. She had put up a large poster saying 'Knock and die fag's'. Nice. Who knew little pregnant teenagers could be so sweet and welcoming.

I stumbled into Riku's room with him still holding onto my hand. I think we got super glued together or something. I squeezed my eyes shut again and blinked a few times while taking a look around his room. Surprisingly it was tidy with some clothes on the floor here and there.

The most amazing thing that I thought was in his room though was his bed. It was in the middle of the bedroom with a black metal twisted headboard and a dark blue checkered quilt. The quilt looked warm, fluffy and inviting. We walked over to it, kicking our shoes off in the process and scrambled slowly under the covers.

The quilt was cold to the touch. But I didn't care; my head was already sinking into the soft feather pillows. I felt Riku move away from me for a moment, but he still didn't let go of my hand. I heard a soft clicking noise and the pressing of several buttons. I then realised he was phoning someone when he started talking.

"Hey It's me. I can't-" He coughed loudly. "I Can't come in tonight, I'm ill." He said with a fake sicky voice. "All right I'll come into tomorrow if I feel any better. Talk to you soon, bye."

"Who was that?" I asked in a sleepy voice when I heard him put the phone down and snuggle closer to me, so close our noses were about a centimetre apart.

"My boss. He'll buy anything. I'll ask him about the job on Monday night okay?" He asked yawning, closing his eyes.

I yawned in response then frowned. "Hey didn't you just say that you were going in tomorrow?"

I saw Riku peek one eye open smirking at me. "Erin and I have a gig tomorrow night so I'll just say I'm ill again"

"Oh" I said but then it turned into a yawn. I hate it when that happens. I looked up again at Riku with his eyes closed, his back rising steadily since he was laying his belly with his arms tucked under his pillow.

All thoughts of running away earlier this afternoon I think have disappeared...for now anyway. I don't want to ever leave. Pushing the throbbing pain aside I let my dreams take over, but not before my stomach growled with hunger.

I frowned my eyes in frustration as all my thoughts and dreams started to focus on food and my empty stomach. All I've had today was one pancake! Riku and Erin ate all the rest. Pigs.

I opened my eyes and shook Riku on the shoulder lightly.

"Mmmwha? Sora? What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry"

Riku grinned slowly with his eyes still sleepy and said; "Okay. I'll get the chocolate sauce and sprinkles, you get the ice-cream out of the freezer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: (dies) that chapter nearly killed me! That's why I didn't update last weekend because of my lil rant with word and so forth, also I had a minor bit of writers block! Finally I have finished my chappie! XD I promise you that I will update next week! I PROMISE YOU!!!!!! And I mean it! If I don't then you can all threaten me with e-mails! Seriously! It will be out on next Monday since im staying ova my bros house for the entire weekend with my best mate while hes away. We have to look after his pet rats! They're soooooooo cute! XD lol yea!

Riku: but wont they bite you?

CW: no way! There as tame as anything, they eat anything as well! The fat little bastards wont stop nibbling my bro's toe! Lol anyway I have random crap news about a certain concert I went to last nite! (cackles manically)

Sora: Wat concert??? o.O

CW: THE FUCKIN SLIPKNOT CONERT WITH SLAYER! (dies) I cant believe I saw them! Corey is so lush! (melts)

Riku and Sora: o.O

CW: okay to summarise Friday night I was hit on the head with the tube part of a swivel chair and laughed after it lol, I got hit on the head again with crowd surfers feet, butts and other bodily parts, I was groped :P ew! I mite be getting a bf soon! (dances XD) I got squished a billion times and have the bruises to prove it! I was practially leaning on ppl I didn't know in front of me! My chin was resting on random guys in front of me! That's how close everyone was to each other! Also I drank gallons of water from the girls toilets lol and gave a goodbye kiss to a cute boy who likes me! XD

Sora: is that it?

CW: duno cant remember much of it cos im still tired! And it's now 5 on a Sunday morning! (dies for the third time) now sleep! But first!

GLOMPS ALL MY REVIEWERS! XD you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for being so patient with me! Im so sorry I didn't update sooner but I was too hyper for the slipknot concert and I had writers block! gives everyone a piece of chocolate cake there ya go! Enjoy! XD

now one more thing REVIEW BITCHES!!!!!!! Lol arigato!

**Responses to reviewers**

**Legolas19** – lol hope you enjoyed the chappie...crap I want a lolly now! (gives you a piece of choccie cake) there ya go! XD

**DarkRikuShadow – **lol thanx for reviewing! So there's your answer, conditioning means piercing or tattooing yourself! I got it off a webcomic which I love XD (gives you a piece of choccie cake)

**Tyri Dragonite – **whatcha mean why is Erin pregnant at fifteen??? Lol have you not had sex education in school yet? Lol don't worry you'll find out more about Erin later (cackles manically and gives you a piece of choccie cake)

**Camigirl4k3 – **LMAO! Awww bless! Im sorry for making you spill your precious! Lol you'll have to wait and see who the father is, I seriously don't know who it is either, oh god im doomed! XO (gives you a piece of choccie cake and a lolly) (Shudders) ugh teletubbies...evil...(hyperventilates)

**Delerious –**hi! Omg you saw chapter six??? (dies) stupid ffnet! But I sorted it out sumhow in the end! Lol (gives you a piece of choccie cake) enjoy!

**Alexx the hopeless – **hey dude da names Cammy lol you don't have to call me author-person, tis too weird for words! Lol im only a kid! I want to stay a kid forever! But I cant (cries) anyway thanx for reviewing! And joey is mine! Lol not really, he used to have long blonde hair! O.O totally scary! (gives you a piece of choccie cake)

**VampssAmby10210 – **there ya go chick! That's what conditioning means! (gives you a piece of choccie cake) thanx for reviewing! XD till next time :P

**Mei Fei – **thank you! Usually when I write my characters talking it all sounds the same! Im so glad you love it! (gives you a piece of choccie cake)

**RaspyPunkyCS** – lol I don't think he'll realise his lurve for quite awhile! I have a wkd plan for this one part but I cant tell you sorry it would give too much away! Its so funi in my mind tho! XD (gives you a piece of choccie cake)

evilgoddess1990 – yay im loved again! Thank you (gives you a piece of choccie cake) hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Kuja – im glad your so much better! Thanx for reviewing, I think chapter 5 was my best yet, but theres more to come! (gives you a piece of choccie cake)

Rinoki Rio – omg! (glomps you) I cant believe you reviewed every one of my chappies all in like one day! XD I crapped myself when I saw them all! I need more of your kh story! Im dying for chappie five! Hope you can update soon. (gives you a piece of choccie cake)

Sakurai-chan – (bows down to your amazing writing skills) lol I cant believe you reviewed my story! Thank you so much! I don't know why, it's not that good but anyways (gives you a piece of choccie cake) I luv your story, keep up the good work. XD

Kenaki – ack! A test! And I havent even revised lol well I can only do my best! Thanx for reviewing (gives you a piece of choccie cake) okay here goes:

What will happen to Sora once his mother finds out that he ran away?

Hmmm don't know you'll have to find out later lol

2. Will someone horribly mame/bludgon/kill Kairi or will she get what she deserves for being such a slut and evil person to Sora-poo?

Oooo! Good idea! I didn't think of that for sum reason...um I'll think about it.

3. Where are Riku and Sora going?

If you still don't know then I suggest you read the chapter over again lol

4. Does Riku's sister go to school? At all?

Amazingly Erin does go to school, but right now shes nearing the end of her pregnancy, and it's nearly the end of the summer hols. She wont be going back until shes settled down with the baby. I could bring in a tutor for her...dunno yet we'll have to wait and see!

5. How many chapters are there going to be?

Ugh I knew someone would ask this. I DON'T KNOW! Lol seriously this story is on a whim, I just sit down in front of the laptop and write whatever I think is gd that comes to my head and I plot out the possibilites with that idea to see if it'll work out and if it's original and sounds real.

6. Where is Waldo?

I duno go search for Waldo! He could be anywhere! Up your arse, on your computer, in your school or he could be standing right behind you! (cackles) XD

THE BUTTON IS CALLING! PRESS IT AND REVIEW!


	7. Cook slave

Riku: so how was your weekend?

CW: Pretty good, my friend and I watched a ton of my bros dvd's,ate tons of food...I think ive put on a few pounds just from it -- and we had to clean up rat poop of the sofa!

Sora: EWWWW! So what dvd's did you watch?

CW: later muse boy I gotta write this before it's morning otherwise im dead and I'll get flamed with a ton of threatening e-mails from the reviewers (cowers)

Riku: you'd betta do it quickly then, you got a ton of homework

CW: DON'T REMIND ME!!!! Curse the dude whoever invented homework!! (growls)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Food never tasted so good! Especially when it's cold, covered in chocolate sauce and sprinkles. The sprinkles kinda irritate my new tongue barbell, but the ice-cream is working miracles for the pain. I'm still trying to get used to the feeling that there's something sticking out of my bottom lip. My tongue piercing is the most difficult to get used to though. It feels like I have food constantly in my mouth, but I can't eat it. Which is annoying as hell.

Riku seems to think my distress is funny. That or I've just got a sprinkle on my face. Probably both since I don't know him all that well. He keeps staring at me, thinking that I don't notice but I do. But whenever I catch him he always turns away to do something or looks away changing the subject.

Since we've been up to get ice-cream he's done it fifteen times already. Yeah I'm a loser for keeping count.

"How'd you afford it?" I asked him while scraping out another soft ball of vanilla ice-cream from the tub.

"Afford what?"

"All this!" I said waving my left arm around at the apartment walls. We were sitting at opposite ends on the crimson sofa in the living room. Riku had finished his share of ice-cream ages ago but I was still hungry.

Riku rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands, yawning loudly In response.

"You wanna go to bed? It's pretty late" I asked sympathetically.

"Nah. I'm used to it" He replied while taking a swig from his beer bottle. I've never met anyone who drinks beer with ice-cream, especially at half eleven in the night.

He jutted out his lip in thought, biting the side of it while staring idly down the neck of his beer bottle as if it had become the most interesting thing in the world. "You know Travis with the green Mohawk?" He asked looking up at me.

I nodded quickly while licking the end of my spoon. How could I forget, I still got the after-pain burning specific parts of my face from his handiwork.

"Well his twin brother, Jarred, owns this apartment building. A while back, Travis got into some serious shit. Owed a couple of junkies some muni for pot. I helped him out by nicking some from my dad's wallet...Erin paid for the consequences of that lil stunt."

I put down my bowl and spoon carefully next to the side of the sofa and asked; "What do you mean...consequences?"

He sighed, resting his left elbow on top of the sofa. "You ever noticed that Erin always has her hair covering her left eye?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah so what? All girls have side partings these days, it's a new trend."

"I know but Erin's always had her hair covering her left eye ever since our dad...blinded her with his lighter, when she was thirteen."

I stared in shock at him at his lowered head not meeting my gaze. "He, he blinded her? His own daughter...why?"

"Because of me...he wanted to get back at me for nicking his muni. He hates both me and her, for what we are. Me a bastard fag and Erin, well I'm sure you'll find out later about what she is." He looked up at me smirking. "Anyways Jarred wanted to thank me for saving his brother's ass and offered Erin and I an apartment to move into when I turned sixteen. And this." He said lifting his arms in the air. "Is what we chose"

So Riku really is gay, heh I knew that...

"Nice choice" I said looking around. "Who did all the painting?"

"I did of course, Riku doesn't even know how to use a roller properly."

I craned my neck behind me to see Erin standing in the doorway wearing a large blue and white tie-dye t-shirt on. It had a small yellow pointy haired creature jumping in the air with a lighting shaped brown striped tail and red cheeks.(wow, wonder who that is lol)

"Ahhh Sleeping Ugly!" Riku said sarcastically. "You need to go back to bed for a couple more hundred years...your not quite pretty enough for your baby to see you yet."

"Piss off Riku. I'm not in the mood." She said sourly.

"Awww what's wrong Ez? You been sick again?"

"Yeah." She replied, rubbing her throat. "That and my back hurts. I see you got Sora spiked, he looks pretty good. Have you got a tattoo dude?"

"Um yeah. It's on my bac-AH! What the hell?" Erin had pulled me off the sofa and spun me around, lifting up my fish net top.

"Holy shit" I heard Erin whisper as I felt her fingers follow the outline of my tattoo...whatever it is. "It's awesome...I can't wait to get one!"

"Your not getting a tattoo Ez." Riku said folding his arms over his chest.

"I am too! Right after junior here is born, I'm getting one!" She snapped pointing at her stomach. "You got your first one when you were fifteen! So don't even try to stop me!" With that she stormed off slamming her bedroom door behind her. A second later I heard loud, fast, violin music mixed with different thumping sounds. Next to me I heard Riku curse quietly.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at him.

"I remembered the other reason why I turned gay, besides being attracted to guys"

"What's that?"

"I didn't want children...one little brat is hard enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You ever hate it when you're really tired but can't get to sleep? Surprisingly Riku can sleep like a log even when Erin was still blasting her strange but soothing music. But me, I can't. It feels like that feeling when you try to get to sleep but can't because you've forgotten to brush your teeth.

I rolled onto my side and unwillingly forced myself to get out of the nice warm comfortable bed. For some reason I found myself heading into the bathroom. I flipped on the light switch and blinked furiously waiting for the blinding pain of light to go away.

I stepped up to the mirror and frowned. I look so...different. I yawned loudly exposing my new tongue stud. My tongue feels really fat in my mouth. But Travis said that it would swell, he just didn't mention how long it would last.

I turned around and craned my neck to face the mirror and gasped.

I didn't realize my tattoo would be this BIG!

It started at the top of my shoulders to the tip of my ass. Just like Riku's. Instead of bloody devil wings like his, I had pure white feather wings...like an angel. I frowned and wondered why had Riku chosen these. I'm no angel, I smoke, swear and im not beautiful like how an angel should be. I'm just me. What makes me so different? Is this how Riku sees me? As an angel?

I laughed at the thought. An angel...yea right. I walked over to the toilet lifting up the seat to pee before going back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"COME ON SORA! WAKE UP YOU LAZY ARSE!"

I pulled the quilt over my head to try to block out the sunlight and Erin's nagging, but it still didn't stop her from bouncing on the bed. I need more sleep! It's too early for this.

"ARGH!" I yelped as I felt the quilt being ripped off me. My warmth was gone!

"Sora!" She whined, then slapped my arse making me yelp again. "Sora we're hungry!"

I pulled the pillow over my head trying to get back to sleep again. No use there, she whipped the pillow off me out of my grasp. "Sora! Come on! Bacon sandwiches! NOW!" She slapped my butt cheek again, causing me to glare at her hatefully from under my folded arms over my head.

"Can't you go ask Riku to make you them?" I asked yawning.

"You mean the prick with long silver hair who's continually moping around wondering if you fancy him in that way or not?"

My eyes literally burst out of their eye sockets, well not really but you could tell I was pretty damn well shocked. "What?"

"Oh come on Sora! It's so obvious." She laid down next to me so that we were facing each other. "I'm surprised he hasn't raped you yet! You can tell he's antsy to get into your pantsy! It's all there, the way he looks at you, that dreamy look he gets in his eyes when he talks to you. He's already branded you as his angel, I mean just look at your tattoo! He's the kinky horny devil and you're the sweet sexy angel."

"But that can't be! It's just a tattoo. Tattoos don't mean anything!" I cried.

"Sure they do! Riku's only got devil wings on his back because he used to be a little shit when he was younger, our mom used to call him a 'little devil'. So he got it in memory of her." She giggled at the thought and rolled onto her back gazing at the ceiling. "I wish I knew what she was like." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, resting my chin in my hand.

"She was so young, and really beautiful. She died a couple of months after I was born."

"What of?"

She turned to face me then stared off into the distance. "Cancer." Erin smiled at me again, slapping my knee. "I'll be in the kitchen 'kay?"

"Kay" I whispered quietly as I watched her go. I stood up and started to scratch my butt wondering what other secrets these two have.

Surprisingly I couldn't find Riku anywhere in the apartment and figured he was hiding from me. So I grudgingly walked into kitchen to feed the hippo-I ah mean Erin!

"Um Erin. We don't have any bread." I said while staring at an empty bread bin.

"Come on Sora! Call me Ez!" She pleaded while rooting through the freezer.

"Ooookay...Ez, I give up. What are you looking for?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well you said we don't have bread right? So we can use this!" She pulled out a frozen pizza box. "The base is made from dough right? So is bread, so it's kinda the same don't you think?"

"Raw bacon, on pizza?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"It'll cook in the oven!"

I sighed. "Whatever. Just read out the temperature the oven has to be on."

I quickly turned the oven on to 190c and started to cut the fat off the bacon alone while Erin went to the bathroom for her hourly pee.

I wasn't even aware that Riku was in the room with me until I felt a pair of arms wrap snuggly around my waist. I tried to stay calm, but it was pretty damn well hard when I felt his dick through his boxers press up against my butt cheek.

He rested his chin on my left shoulder, his soft hair tickling my cheek when he said; "Bacon pizza? Interesting. Save me a few slices 'kay?"

I felt my face redden as he turned to leave, but not before he slapped my arse lightly. What is it 'Slap Sora's arse day'?

Unfortunately Erin came back at that precise moment, later mocking me about the whole devil owning the angel crap. I got her back after though when I found a spider in the corner of the kitchen and chased her around the apartment with it in my hands. Hehehe I can still here her screaming.

Surprisingly the bacon pizza was really nice. Riku and I only had two slices each though, while fat girl ate the other half of it herself. She just rolled it up and scoffed it all in a few bites, finishing with a loud burp. And I thought I was disgusting. Girls seem worse than boys, I learned that they also smell worse while walking into the bathroom to shower after Ez.

It was horrible, smelled like a nuclear bomb had gone off! Riku had warned me to wait for awhile but we were all ready running late to get to the bar for their gig. I'm still confused on how they're gonna fit all three of us onto Riku's motorcycle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: eh I know I ended it craply but I can't think of any more to write. As you can see it's not my best...but im way too tired to write any more. I need some food! Preferably chicken curry and rice! (drools)

Sora: I think that's called laziness and writer's block I want curry too!

CW: I DO NOT HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!...well, maybe a little...curses -- and your not getting any curry! Its mine!...my own...my precious...

Riku: lol

CW: (growls) do you realize muse boy that I could kill you OFF!

Riku: (cowers and gulps)

CW: that's better! Now for all the response to my amazing reviewers! XD

Responses to reviewers 

**RaspPunkyCS – **lol yep it was graphic! But pain and angst is much more easier to write than happiness!

**Rinoki Rio – **aww pooryou! I think you havin writers block is rubbing off onto me! Lol

**Kenaki – **omg! The roaches are out to get me! (cowers) I cant believe your teacher knows where waldo is! Tis amazing! Lol

**Dark-Unknown-Shadow – **eh hehehe I mite have exaggerated the pain a little bit! I wanna get my tongue done! XD and my lip pierced twice on the side (drools) tattoos are so preeeety! Ok im dun! And thanx 4 reviewing!

**Tyri Dragonite – **yay! A virtual kitty (huggles it) THANK YOU!!! Sorry to ask you that question earlier but most schools drag you into the hall to teach you about S.E. or they show you crappy videos of it in Religious Studies classes...like mine did cos it was a catholic high school! (shudders) ack! Plz no! I don't want a hoard of boring pointlessly random people coming to get me!!!

**Sakurai-chan – **thanx for da compliment! Yours is beta tho! XD wheres your chappie 9?? (cries) I need more!

**BlueEyedDemon1 – **lol arigato! Im jealous of the little bastards too! I want my lip and tongue done oh so badly (cries)

**Diamondprincess2006 – **don't worry about not reviewing in ages! Its nice to know that you have the time to do it! XD thank you!

Alexx the hopeless – oooo a threat in the e-mail eh? Lol I'd like to see you try that when I've already updated! Lol! Hmm seems you got something in your eye from winking too much, lol whatever could you mean by it?? Lmao! Don't worry riku and sora soon! Until next week! mwhahahahaha 

**Kuja – **lol these chappies got beta and beta and now this one tis crap! But thanx for reviewing XD I think I made everyone cringe, except fot Alexx the hopeless...she laughed at the pain o.O lol

**Evilgoddess1990** – aww im sorry,here (swaps your choccie piece of cake for a vanilla one!) enjoy! I just knew that someone wouldn't like their piece of choccie cake!...just like my friend lol yay! Loves you back XD

**KittyKat** – arigato for reviewing! XD

**IlUvToRnAnDsOrA**** – **wow cool freaky name my friend lol (eats choccie cake happily) thank you! XD yum!

CW: oh yeah one last thing! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!! XD finally another looser to dump! Lol not really ive just had a bad experience of ugly boyfriends...but this one tis cute! He has longish girly fluffy hair, tis a mosha and we constatly snuggle...ive always liked that word...snuggle! Anyways enough of my ramblings! I want you all to read Keiko13's stories! They are amazing! And I want you to review them if you love or like them! Now go! Then you can all review this chappie to comment on how crap it really was...trust me I could have done better but I was pushed for time and Alexx the hopeless...along with other ppl would have flamed me for not updating!

Sora: have you been eating sugar again??

CW: nope im just happy cos we get to see riku and erin play in the band! (bounces)

Riku: Annnnnnd???

CW: nothing! Except drugs maybe! And other crap (giggles) ok im hyper! Go review or just ignore me! Lol (bounces more) XD


	8. Wait for it!

CW: eh hehehe (scratches head nervously) hey guys! ;;

Angry mob of readers and reviewers: (Growls while holding sharp pointy objects)

Sora: the shit has hit the fan! Lol

CW: um yes well I know all of you would love to kill me but uh then I wont be able to finish this! Also writers block SUCKS BIG TIME! XO I got so much inspiration flying at me from no where and I cant write or draw anything good! (cries) anyways enjoy this chappie, I tried, I really did! It's taken me days to write it so be gentle and you can kill, hurt or bludgeon me later! Heh ;; im still not out of my writers block, but if I beat the lil bugger then by God I will be queen!!!! (cackles) XD

Riku: I cant believe you made it this far without me raping or kissing Sora yet!

CW: I know im amazed at that myself...it's nearly killed me...ooo! One last thing girlies and boyos (If there are any out there who read this!) I suggest you download blink 182's song 'Here's your letter', no asky questions! Just do it! My apologies if you don't like blink but um...sorry! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay I've got exactly ten minutes to shower, get changed into my recently washed and ironed clothes from Riku and help him fit Ez's drum kit and his guitar into his friend's car when they arrive.

In other words...I'm totally buggered.

As soon as I put the shower on I yelped in response to how friggin cold it was. I yelped again as I felt someone come up close behind me and switched the temperature to warm. I covered my dignity with my hands as quickly as I could while turning around to face a smiling Riku.

What the fuck is he doing...in here...with me...and totally NAKED!???

I raised an eyebrow at him, keeping my eyes locked onto his, desperately trying not to let my eyes go any lower. If I did that God only knows what would happen. "Do you mind Riku?" I asked him, trying to stop myself from blushing. Bloody goddamn hard!!

"Well, not really" He said, stepping under the shower head. "We haven't got much time, so it's easier this way if we take a shower at the same time."

Drat. He did have a point there. I still don't get how he does it. I'm naked, he's naked, we're alone, in the shower...shouldn't this be going somewhere?? Or maybe Ez was just messing around with me.

I stood there mesmerized as he started to wash his silver shoulder length hair. He looked over at me with his calming aquamarine eyes and smirked. He gently tugged me on my arm and pulled me under the shower head with him. Holy shit, someone help me! He looked away nervously then back at me again with water dripping off his nose and his fringe plastered against his forehead.

"Sora, I can't ke-"

THUMP THUMP THUMP

"RIKU! STOP FUCKING SORA AND GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF THE SHOWER NOW! MATT'S HERE!" I heard Erin shout over the drumming of the water from the shower.

Riku sighed in front of me. "You'll have to hurry okay Sora?" He said as he got out of the shower.

I pouted in response as I saw his firm butt walk away from me. Looking down I cursed again and set the water to freezing.

Stupid dick. You always seem to be excited at the most embarrassing times don't you?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having a pregnant girl sitting on you in the cramped front seat of a pick-up truck is not the most wonderful experience in the world. Especially when a cute boy like Riku is snoring lightly, his mouth slightly open and his head resting on your right shoulder. He's got his guitar between his legs in its black leather carrying case with his arms crossed casually over his stomach.

I wonder why he's so tired all of a sudden? Didn't he get a good night's sleep last night?

I was brought out of my thoughts when we went over a hole in the road. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain as Erin couldn't help but squish my legs after bouncing on top of them. I don't think I can feel them!

"Matt are you sure my drums won't get wet?" Erin asked as I warmed my hands on her bulging belly. My fingers were going numb from the cold so she had thankfully put hers over mine, with the sleeves of her black Slipknot hoodie covering her hands. Right now she was my walking, talking electric blanket...even if I couldn't feel my thighs.

"Yes Ez" Matt replied while driving. He had dozen's of black shag bands covering his wrists and black nail polish. His long blonde hair was tied back in a thin black hair band, a few loose strands had escaped their prison and fell quietly around his pale face. "I checked the plastic cover twice, it's secure. Oh yeah I heard that Green Day sold out yesterday...no more tickets." He smirked at her, then turned his deep brown eyes back on the road.

"What!? You can't be serious dude! They only started selling them like yesterday!" She whined. Next to me I felt Riku shift his head lower down on my arm.

"I already got my ticket" He said still grinning as we stopped at a red light. Outside it was pissing it down, wave after wave of rain plummeted down onto the windscreen, only to be viscously swiped out of the way by the windscreen wipers.

"Oh my god! Please Matt! Sell it to me! I'm begging you!" Erin pleaded joining her hands together in prayer.

"Give me your guitar and I will." He shifted gear and sped forward as the lights turned green.

"What! No way! I'm giving it to my son" She crossed her hands over her chest, leaving me to grip onto the sides of her hoodie tightly, savoring its warmth.

"Ez, we don't even know what your having yet. How do you know it's a boy?"

"Woman's intuition" She stated in a matter of factly tone.

"I thought all girls want baby girls?" I asked her.

Erin looked over her right shoulder at me. "I'd rather have a boy than a girl who might get pregnant when she's a teen."

"She'll only learn from the best-Ah! Ez I'm driving dude!" Matt shouted as Erin had punched him in the arm.

"At least he won't get any girls pregnant MATT!"

"Hey don't start dude! It wasn't my fault. How did I know the condom was split?"

"WELL you should have bought them from the chemists and not the gents' toilets, moron!" Erin said in a sing song voice.

Jeez! Girls can be viscous when they want to be. Hope her son or daughter isn't like that. I could tell Matt was totally pissed. His knuckles had turned bone white while they were still griping the steering wheel. I kinda feel sorry for the poor bastard, I mean one night of fun with his girlfriend WITH protection, then a couple of weeks later BAM! He's going to be a dad. Life sucks. Thank God I'm turning gay! Wait...did I just say that???

The trip to the bar became rather quiet after that, besides the sound of the rain outside, the beeping of random cars going past and a few small snores from Riku now and again, no-one spoke a word. I didn't even hint that I thought Riku was drooling on me incase I started another argument.

No-one was queuing outside the bar when we arrived, I wasn't surprised. It was still pissing down outside, and here I am in a plain black t-shirt and three-quarter length baggy shorts, with black converse trainers that LEAK in the RAIN. On top of that Riku just HAD to put eyeliner on me...again! I'm gonna look like a gimp! Especially when I get wet.

We stopped outside the back of the bar, reversing the back of the pick-up truck near a pair of black doors. Once Matt turned off the ignition, I shifted under Erin to get out of the door. Amazingly Riku was still asleep the whole time we got Ez's drum kit inside.

He got a bit of a shock when I woke him up though. Which was understandable since I would crap myself too if I was awoken by someone with soaking wet spiky hair, that still stood up. Eyeliner running down their face and a t-shirt that's turned into a second skin.

"Woah! How can your hair still stand up like that?" He said while stretching.

"I think that still plagues humanity to this day. Come on Riku, I'm freezing my dick off out here!" I jutted out my bottom lip in a pout. I can't help it! I've been doing it since like...forever.

"Heh. Keep looking cute like that and you'll get raped for sure" He said smirking and bopping my nose in the process.

I'm cute??? And getting raped? Wait a minu-...he's not goin-...but that's a cri-...he wouldn't. I followed him slowly to the back entrance and looked at him blankly as he stood there smirking, holding the door out for me. All the while I couldn't get this burning question out of my head

Would he?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two bottles of beer and a shot of Jack Daniels later and I still can't get that question out of my head. He's already bought me all this booze so I guess he probably is. Hmm...leave and become poor or stay with booze and get raped by Riku with his big pe- OKAY! The latter sounds better, so I'm staying, even if I'll be too drunk to remember my first time, heh. God that so doesn't sound like me! What have they put in this beer?

Where the hell is everybody anyway? Is there a big orgy in the backroom behind the stage that I don't know about?

"Hey spiky, you want a towel?" A female voice behind me asked.

I hiccuped in response and shook my head, leaning heavily against the dark wooden counter. I think I'm drying off already because it's so hot in here. The blonde bartender shrugged at me effortlessly and went back to reading her Kerrang magazine.

This place is pretty big to what I imagined it to be. The bar is right opposite the stage where five guys are setting up their instruments. The first guy at the front of the stage looks to be about in his mid twenties. He has a slightly young masculine face with thick short straight black hair covering his right eye. The slightly muscular guy who was plugging in his black guitar, has an older face with deep eyes and a long boyish haircut with the fringe just over his eyes.

The other two guitarists were laughing together about an inside joke. One was slim and gangly with messy flicked black hair while the other one had wavy brown hair streaked blonde to his chin and a fuzzy goatee beard in the shape of a curved upside-down heart. The drummer looked calm and collected as he sat behind his drum kit while swigging a drink from his water bottle. He had a round face and heartfelt eyes, his black short hair was tucked behind his ears in a side parting.

I wonder who they are?

The speakers next to the stage are absolutely huge. Even taller than Riku's friend, Travis, and that's saying something. There's also a guy with black dreadlocks falling down his back close to the bar. He's sitting in a chair surrounded by electrical equipment.

I uh...think it's for the people on stage to hear their instruments and stuff. He looks pretty scary with his dark eyes and thick silver hoop through the middle of his nose. He kinda reminds me of that guy...what's his name? Rob Zombie???

I took another swig from my beer as a crowd of people started to pile in, either wearing black or dark colours and covered in piercings. Most of the goths headed towards the tables on either side of the room, isolating themselves from the world, only to listen and space out with the music. That or to get 'high' with their friends.

Why the hell hasn't anyone come out to get me yet? Or at least tell me what's going to happen! I feel like a moron here, I'm damp, my hairs messier than usual and I...I think someone just pinched my ass!

"Hey sexy!" A gruff voice behind me said.

I froze on the spot as I felt someone put their arm around my waist. This can't be happening! Isn't it always funny that the time you don't want to get hit on is the time when you do? Especially when you look terrible!

Ugly farty old men usually hit me on but this one seems okay. He had spiky blonde hair and sparkingling sky blue eyes, which seemed almost too magical to be human. His right eyebrow was pierced twice in spike studs and he had a nose ring in his left nostril. I smiled nervously as he grinned back. "What's your name?" He asked.

Okay um, think of a false name! I got it...Brian!

"Sora" I replied then mentally slapped myself. Dumb brain.

"Wanna come for a ride gorgeous?" He said winking.

"I uh-" Thankfully I was interrupted when the lights went out except for on the stage where multicoloured spotlights shone. I quickly peeled the blondes arm off my waist while he was distracted for that one second and snuck away into the crowd just as the band, I think they called themselves Funeral For a Friend, started playing their song. I think they said it was called 'Escape artists never die' Weird name. The crowd screamed out loud as the music began to play.

The red poison of your lips,

The red poison of your eyes,

Is where I kissed the blood from.

Just that corner of your mouth where I can see the

White of your smile.

Up to my neck,

When I'm breathing without you,

Without you.

Up to my eyes,

And I'm seeing without you,

Without you.

Most of the kids started to bob their heads in time with the song while some of the older ones started a mosh pit in the middle of the floor, completely lost in a world of their own. It was crazy! They started hitting each other and knocking people to the floor, but they just got back up again, laughed it off and joined in.

We'll start a fire,

And burn some bridges

And make it out of here tonight.

We'll start a fire,

And burn some bridges

And make it out of here tonight.

We need some leverage,

We can't seem to open up.

The locks are far too tight

And the chains are far too strong,

Far too strong.

Up to my eyes

And I'm seeing without you, without you.

Up to my heart

When I'm bleeding without you, without you.

We'll start a fire,

And burn some bridges

And make it out of here tonight.

We'll start a fire,

And burn some bridges

And make it out of here tonight.

Suddenly the music started to quiet down with only the guitarist with the goatee, the tall, lanky gangly man on bass and the drummer were playing while the singer started to sing quietly.

Please someone help me,

I'm dying here in front of you.

Please someone help me,

I'm dying here in front of you.

Again the music started to speed up again to its natural rhythm.

With a hundred thousand lights

Timing as everything will

With a hundred thousand lights

Timing, timing is everything to me.

Please someone help me,

I'm dying here in front of you.

Please someone help me,

I'm dying here in front of you.

It's everything, it's everything,

Timing is everything, it's everything.

The mosh pit started all over again as the music quickened for the last time. I was squished up against some chubby girl that smelled of B.O. and the side of the right speaker. I couldn't fucking breath! Also It felt as if I was going deaf. I squeezed as best as I could out of my prison into the male toilets. Those beers had gotten the best of me in more ways than on- Oh fucking hell. Why is he in here?

I saw my blonde stalker and groper peeing in a cubicle near the corner. So the piss wasn't the only bad smell in here.

I sneaked out of there, still desperate for a pee. Once outside I took a deep breathe and stepped into my doom.

Hey how come it always smells nicer in the girl's toilets than the men's? Thank God there's no-one in here except for, oh no.

"Hey Sora, wrong toilets stupid!"

Fat girl, I mean uh...Erin.

"I know, but uh there's a long cue and I'm desperate!" So it was a tiny white lie, big deal!

"Okay well hurry up 'kay? We're on in a few mins" She said giggling to herself.

I didn't have time to ask what she was laughing about since my dick was about to explode! I sprinted into the nearest cubicle and released the tension. Okay my bad, girl's toilets are the same as boy's since there is a friggin PAD on the floor! Fucking hell it's been used aswell! Ugh! You sick, sick weirdoes! You have a bin to put them into, not on the flaming floor!

I flushed the chain quickly, leaving the toilet seat up, heh and washed my hands. So what! I'm a hygienic guy, unlike some men and women out there! You know who you are!

When I walked back into the club, I heard Matt's voice over the shouts and cheers from the crowd.

"Okay guys, this is a new song we've just recently learnt in the back room. It's called Here's your letter. Riku, that ugly mother fucker over there with his girly silver hair, wrote this early this morning for his friend...Sora."

Oh holy Jesus. This can't be happening!

Matt's hands seemed to fly over his guitar as he played along with Riku on the introduction to the song. In the back Erin Joined in, expertly playing the drums for Riku's song...for me.

Cut the skin to the bone,

Fall asleep all alone.

Hear your voice in the

Dark, loose myself in

Your eyes, choke my

Voice say goodnight as

The world falls apart.

Fuck I can't let this kill

Me. Let go I need some

More time to fix this.

The crowd seemed to be really eating it up. Me on the other hand was in a trance staring at Riku play bass guitar and head banging at the same time. It it me or did the room get hotter?

Here's a letter for

You but the word's get

Confused and the

Conversation dies

Apologize for the past.

Talk some shit take it

Back are we cursed to this life.

Fuck I can't let this kill

Me. Let go.

I need some more time to

Fix this problem.

I need some more time to

Fix this problem.

I need some more time to

Fix this.

I'm talking to the ceiling,

My life just lost all

Meaning. Do one thing for

Me tonight, I'm dying in

This silence.

The last star left in heaven

Is falling down to Earth

And do you still feel the

Same way?

Do you still feel the same way?

Fuck I can't let this kill

Me. Let go.

I need some more time to

Fix this problem.

I need some more time to

Fix this problem.

I need some more time to

Fix this.

You ever get a moment in your small uneventful life where you can't breathe or speak? Well I got that right now! Ugh I'm so embarrassed, even though no one here knows me but I can still feel my face burning.

The sneaky little twat! He couldn't have just said 'I like you' or asked 'Do you like me?' in privet. No. He had to go and tell the whole goddamn world! At least the song was pretty cool, the crowd seems to like it.

And now it's official...Riku likes me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GADDAMN SON OF A BITCH! I growled while trying to pull my red top off my head. It's the only form of pajamas I have! I mean do you know any teenage boys who do have them? If you do then they're GAY!

Wait...I'm turning gay, um ignore what I just said, heh.

ACK! It's cutting off the circulation to my brain! Did it shrink in the wash or something!?? All my other clothes haven't so why has this one??

The little bastard's stuck on the bridge of my nose and I can't friggin see! I grabbed hold of the end of my T-shirt trying to rip it off when I heard the door creak, but ignored it. It's only Riku.

Umm, I think it's either three or two in the morning. Riku's group played three more songs after the one for me. Erin won't stop teasing me about it...and neither did Matt in the pick-up truck. Riku and I were both blushing tomatoes all the way home.

I clenched my teeth together, straining to get this damn T-shirt off when I heard a ripping sound above my head. Oh shit!

Somewhere to my left I heard chuckling. Bloody Riku.

"Need some help?" He asked, but I could tell he was still laughing at me. Great.

"You thin-Mmmf!" I replied sarcastically when I felt soft smooth lips press against mine.

Great Riku! You picked the perfect time to finally do it just when I looked like a blind prat!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: I DID IT! I BEAT THE BEAST! XD

Sora: Beast???

CW: THE CHAPPIE! (dances) yay! Also I have an announcement! There will be two chappies up this weekend! The latest probably Monday night! One will be **yaoi** at adultfanfiction! My story is on there so lookout for the **yaoi chappie** to read and then **another** after that! kinda like an apology to say im sorry for not updating in like forever! Writer's block evil! (growls)

Riku: yay! I finally kissed sora!

CW: uh huh! And now you get to shag him! XD silly sora thought he was gonna get raped with Riku buying him so much booze! (cackles)

Sora: meanie

CW: oh shut up! You'll love it! Finally we are getting to the good parts! Heh! Hopefully I wont make it too romantic, I'll try to keep the humor in it too! see you this weekend ppl!

**Oh yea the blonde dude who groped Sora was Cloud! Lol hes a wierdo! But he sound's so lush with piercings dontcha think?? **

Responses to reviewers 

CW: guys you are the best! Thank you for being so brilliant and patient with me! I love you all! **(gives everyone a Sora and Riku plushie) **you lucky bastards!

**FF-Rules – **sorry kiddo but Sora didn't play in the band! He can't play anything...but Riku might teach him a few things later in more ways than one! (cackles) thanx for reviewing!

**Legolas19 – **(hugs u) thanx for reviewing and saying it's cute!!

**Sakurai-Chan – **bloody history! I know how you feel! History nearly killed me in high school too! But I got a gd mark for it in the end (ponders) anyway thanx for reviewing and hope you can update soon!

**RaspPunkyCS – **ah hah! I kinda beat writers block! Im still trying too! But I will conquer it! MWHAHAHAHAH! Thanx for reviewing! Just to let you know me and me boy can't stop kissing! Lol heh

**Rinoki Rio – **lol wow you got some of it rite! One blonde person did grope sora and now riku's kissing him! Horny lil bastard! Then yaoi! (bounces) cant wait! My first real yaoi chappie! thanx for reviewing and the support for me and me boy!

**BlueEyedDemon1 – **dude I want a tattoo and a motorbike too! Just can't wait till I get my own place! Holy shit! A meat tenderizer!??? Ive updated! Dnt hurt me! Im nice and I made riku kiss sora! XD thanx for reviewing!

**Dark-Unknown-Shadow – **eh hehehe yea I updated again! With fluffi goodness...well that'll be in my yaoi chappie next hehehe. Woo! Go get a piercing! - my friend just got her eyebrow done (growls) I want my tongue done! Thanx for reviewing!

**Diamondprincess2006 – **yay! Thanx for reviewing (bounces)

**Tyri Dragonite – **lol ooo ball point pens r evil! My bro stuck a McDonalds flag down his throat once and he had a hole at the back of it! Lol silly shit! Now they don't sell them anymore! I wonder why! (cackles) thank you for reviewing! XD

**Evilgoddess1990 – **love you too! Heh I want cookies and milk now! Anyways thanx for reviewing!

**Dragon Slayer – **lmao! Omg you remind me of Ash from a the evil dead trilogy! Lol he cut off his own hand cos it was evil and stuck a chainsaw on his arm! Lol go get those hands girly! Lol clouds not sora's dad, he groped him in the gig tho! Lol thanx for reviewing!

**Mandeth – **arigato!god bless nice ppl! And thanx for reviewing!

**Angel K.D. – **welcome back! you'll be glad to know there's a yaoi chappie after this coming up this weekend on adultfanfiction, my story is there so check it out for oh so rikuXsora goodness! XD thanx for updating and saying those wonderful things about me chappies!

**Shady gurl – **yea Erin rules! And OMFG! I love you! (Gobbles up chicken curry and rice, finishing with a loud burp) heh excuse me! THANK YOU! And thanx for reviewing! Ye! Tattoos rule XD

**Ferenatical – **ooo does your name mean anything or did u make it up?? Tis cool! heh if you think it's light-hearted now just wait until you read the rest of it that I have to write (cackles) thanx for reviewing!

**Flclinutri – **arigato! Everyone seems to like the whole devil tatto thingy! Hehe! Thanx for reviewing and remember you are loved!

**darkreality11 – **ooo I got an applaude??? Thank you! And thanx for reviewing!

CW: GOD! That was my longest chappie yet! I'm so proud especially since I had writers block, and still kinda do! (growls) um anyway REVIEW and tell me what you think you'll probably all kill me now cos it's on a cliffie! ;; eh hehehe but be glad that they kissed!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fuckin finally!

Review review review! You know you want too! XD it rhymes! Well kinda anyways ¬¬


	9. Authors note

CW: Konnichiwa! You'll be happy to the know the yaoi chappie for this story has just been posted on adultfanfiction for you to read if you wish to or not! It's your choice if you wanna see it!

Sora: (whispers) it's cra-OW!

CW: THANK YOU SORA! Anyways the 10th chappie will be posted Tuesday morning right before I go on my two day art trip.

Riku: why In the morning?

CW: because I haven't finished it yet and also when I do…I don't think my bro will let me in his room to put it up late at night. It's evil when the only computer in your house with internet is the one in your brothers room (growls) can't wait till he moves out with his girlfriend!!!!! XD hopefully soon! Review the yaoi chappie if you want to, but remember to use the name you use on fanfiction otherwise I'll be confused!! Lol till Tuesday morn! Adieu.

THESE ARE THE LINKS TO CHAPTER NINE ON ADULTFANFICTION! (JUST JOIN UP THE SPACES AND ENJOY!)

http :adultfan.nexcess. net/aff/story. php?no35283&chapter9

God I hope that works! If it doesn't just go on www. Adultfanfiction .net (join spaces) or go on google and type in adultfanfiction then click on it, then on games, kingdom hearts and my story should be there! XD


	10. Perverts

CW: hey dudes and dudettes! Hope you enjoyed the yaoi chappie. It was my first try so im kinda worried wat kind of feedback I'll get from it. Tomorrow I go to this cold place, cant remember wat it's called but all I know is It's gonna be cold, wet and theres a beach! Whoop-dee-doo! Even though it's autumn! I gotta draw and paint the weather...it's gonna b great! By the way I was being sarcastic...

Sora: I've been raped! (cries)

CW: oh shut up twerp! Be happy your not a virgin anymore! God boys are such cry babies! Lol anyways I cant believe im up to ten chappies! Which reminds me I still gotta continue my angsty depressing fanfic You don't know me. People just had to review it...curses but it's okay I'm still happy that some people like it! Now on with Le Chappie!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I creaked open my eyes and cringed, shutting them tight again. FUCKING HELL Does my arse hurt! I can't remember how may times we did it...but let's just say we did it ALOT! I need to pee, but I can't move, I'm still shattered. What time is it anyway?

"Hey" I heard Riku whisper next to me. I grudgingly opened my eyes and met sleepy aquamarine ones. "How're you feeling?"

"Like crap" I mumbled into the pillow. "But I think I'll live as soon as I get the feeling back in my arse again." I smiled when I heard Riku chuckling next to me.

"You'll get used to it." He said kissing my cheek. "Be happy that your no longer a virgin"

I whipped my head up, gaping at him with wide eyes. How'd h-

"Don't look so shocked, you were really tight last night so I put two and two together. You weren't that bad...for your first try that is." His lips curved into a cheesy smirk as I frowned at him.

"Not Bad!??" I growled at him, climbing on top of his stomach, pinning his arms above his head as he continued to chuckle. "We did it like a billion times!"

He frowned as he looked up at me, still smirking mischievously. "Since when did the number four become a billion?" He asked. "And anyways I didn't hear you complaining about it!"

"That doesn't matter! I was blind and vun-"

"For about three minutes...that was until I came in!" He interrupted, wiggling his silver eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Pervert" I muttered while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Awww. You don't really mean that do you?" He asked as he started to tickle my sides. Let's just say I nearly died! He'd found my most ticklish spot and wouldn't stop! I couldn't breathe as he rolled on top of me. "Do you?" He asked again laughing as he continued to watch me writhe under him.

"AH HAHAHAHA....NO! STOP IT!...I-I CAN"T B-BREATHE, HAHA. RI-HAHA, RIKU I'M, I'M GONNA-HAHAHA, GONNA PISS MY-MYSELF, AH HAHAHAHA." I can't breathe!

Suddenly he stopped and bent down, pressing his soft warm lips against mine. Before I knew it our mouths opened and closed ready for our tongues to touch every crevice in each others mouths. But before that could happen I felt a weird taste in my mouth. My eyes flew open and I pulled away quickly.

Above me Riku opened his eyes, looking confused. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Morning breath" I replied quickly, covering my mouth with my hand. "Be right back"

"Kay" He said, kissing my forehead softly. I wriggled out from underneath him, searching around the bedroom for my boxers. So what if they're from yesterday! I'm not going out there naked with Ez around.

I rubbed the sides of my arms, trying to warm them up as soon as I stepped outside Riku's bedroom door. Fuck it's cold. I turned left in the direction of the bathroom.

After I had finished and brushed my teeth. I noticed Ez's bedroom was open with no-one inside. Ten bucks says she's in the kitchen scrounging around for food you don't have to cook! I walked into the wide open spaced living room and saw that she was all snuggled up under a large fluffy navy blue blanket covered in yellow stars and silver moons on the Sofa, watching TV.

"Hey" I said. "You hungry?" She shook her head 'no' in response, still staring at the TV as the cartoon Fairly Odd Parents came on.

I frowned at her odd behavior and sat on the arm off the sofa at the other end. "What's wrong?" I asked her softly. In the short time I've known Ez, she's never this quiet. Something is definitely wrong.

"Nothing" She answered a small voice, pulling up the blanket further around her shoulders to cover her mouth. "Just a bit tired that's all, with all the noise you made last night." She whispered, smirking under the blanket as her eyes stared back at mine. I gave her a weak smile and rubbed my head as I felt a headache start to come around.

"What's the time?"

"About five. You better get showered and dressed; you got to start work soon."

"Great" I said, yawning. I need more sleep. "Hey Ez, do you guys have any Paracetamol?"

"Should be In the Bathroom cabinet above the sink." She answered before yawning out loud, her eyes starting to close.

"Thanks" I walked back to the bathroom and saw Riku was taking a piss. "Oh, sorry Riku. I didn't know you were in here."

He shrugged tiredly in response as he looked over at me and started to click his neck. I walked over to the mirrored cabinet and slid the right sided mirror across. All I found was a box of toothpaste, dental floss, plasters and a few razors...no Paracetamol. I slid it back and pulled the left mirror across. Ugh, three small tampons, an empty box of Lem-sip that rattles and YES! Paracetamol!

Wait...empty boxes don't rattle. I took out the box and opened it. I frowned as I saw two sharp trapezium shaped metal blades that look like they came off a Stanley knife. Underneath them was a grey cloth stained with spots of red. My eyes widened in realization just as Riku flushed the toilet.

I quickly closed the lid and pushed it back to where it had been, snatching up the paracetamol box just as Riku came over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Got a headache babe?" He asked me as he turned on the hot tap. Curiously I looked down at his wrists when I nodded a yes, swallowing hard. "Take them with milk then if you haven't eaten anything 'kay?" He said as he started to strip out of his boxers, throwing them into the washing basket and stepping into the shower.

I blinked slowly and looked up, staring fixated into the left mirror. Only one thought crossed my mind.

It wasn't Riku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I must have still looked worried and confused when I walked into Riku's bedroom with a towel wrapped around my waist because Riku kept asking me what was wrong. I told him it was nothing. But he still didn't buy it. Drat. So I lied and told him I still had a bit of a headache.

Thankfully he believed me and kissed my forehead trying to make it better, even though it had disappeared after I had had a nice warm shower.

I walked over to my duffel bag, but Riku stopped me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me on my neck. Unfortunately I found out that the prick HAD given me a hickey! I'll get him back later.

"Do you mind if I picked out your clothes?" He breathed against my neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Why?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"If you do, it'll get you a job quicker" He stated, smiling as he began to suck on my neck. If he gives me another love bite he's dead!

"Fine, whatever." I moaned as he turned me around, kissing me hungrily. I melted into the kiss, then mewled as he broke it to open his wardrobe. Stupid mewling. I hope I'll get out of that habit. I laid back on the bed as Riku rummaged through his clothes. Whatever he chooses can't be that bad...can it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hate it when I'm always wrong.

"Come on Sora, you look fine" Riku said as he gently pulled on my wrist, trying to get me out of his bedroom.

"NO!" I said stubbornly. He can pull and whine all he likes! I'm not going out like this. I tried to pry my wrist out his grasp but he held it tight. He walked up close to me and kissed my cheek affectionately. I saw him look at me through the corner of my eye but I avoided eye contact, my bottom lip naturally stuck out in a pout.

"Sora please" He begged. "You don't look that bad"

"Easy for you to say" I muttered, Looking down at the clothes Riku picked out for me. "You don't look like a total prat" I wore a black long sleeved shirt, clinging purposely to me like a second skin and exposing my bellybutton. Black baggy shorts covered in pockets and decorated with numerous silver chains, just ending underneath my knee hung limply halfway down my arse, exposing my striped grey and blue boxers. All held surprisingly by one black leather belt adorned with rows or silver pyramid shaped studs. Also I don't know how he did it but Riku managed to black fishnet tights on me!!! On my feet I had knee high black leather, silver spiked boots on; I didn't even know Riku would like these! He doesn't seem like the type.

I heard him chuckle at this and scowled even more. "Don't worry, as soon as you get your job you can change, 'kay?" He asked as he kissed my mouth, tugging playfully on my bottom lip.

I mentally kicked myself when I gave into his kiss. "It's not like I'm gonna get this job straight away right?" I asked him as we excited his apartment after saying goodbye to Ez who was still watching cartoons.

"Of course you will" He said as I looked past him at the apartment door opposite shut quickly. "Sora?"

"What?" I asked blinking in confusion, and realized he was already walking down the stairs.

"You coming?"

"Yeah" I said while looking back at the door and started to follow Riku. Weirdoes, whoever they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stared up at the moth eaten hotel where Riku worked for the second time as Riku parked his bike opposite in a supermarket car park. I didn't even know it had been there when I'd first arrived here.

I hugged myself while holding the black helmet with a red stripe through the middle of it as I followed Riku across the street to The Blue Dragon Hotel...what a shit name. I sighed in relief as the heat inside the building hit me full force, sending shivers all over my body trying to get used to the warmth. At least there's something good about this place.

At the reception desk a blonde man with his hair spiked at the front lent over reading what looked like a porn magazine, with a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels next to it. The hand his chin was resting on had a wide leather bracelet covered in spikes. He wore a vintage black leather jacket covered in badges with no top underneath. I could barely make out the tattoo he had inked on his chest but it looked liked Iron Maiden in flaming blue words, a red snake intertwining around the letters.

"Hey cid" Riku called out. Waking the man Cid, who looked to be in his early forties, out of his day dream. He looked like he hadn't shaved in days as tiny blonde stubble hairs covered the bottom half of his face. His cold blue eyes sparkled with years of wisdom and a sharp mind. His eyes softened when he saw Riku then began to shine with lust as he spotted me behind him.

I gulped nervously, trying not to rub my left eye which was now starting to itch because it had black eye liner and eye shadow on it. Riku said he had gotten the eye shadow from Erin's room, but I don't believe him at all. He'd still look like a girl even with make-up on!

"Who's the newbie spunk?" He asked Riku as he walked around the desk towards us to get a better look at me. Spunk?? What the hell??

"This is Sora. He's new to the city and wants a job here." I smiled nervously at this Cid guy while he looked me over hungrily. If he was a boxer dog, he'd probably be drooling like mad.

"I don't know spunk, I don't wanna waste my money on a nobody...is he still a virgin?" He whispered the last part quietly.

My eyes widened as I heard him ask that. The dirty old bugger! For your information mister old punk rocker I lost it la-

"Yeah. I tried to fuck him last night but he plays hard to get y'know?" Riku replied calmly.

I desperately tried not to gape at him and kept my face as neutral as possible.

"GREAT!" Cid exclaimed, clapping his hands together and grinning widely. "He can start tonight on reception duty. I gotta hot date with Leon tonight! Riku show him the ropes and then get the hell outta here into the backroom! Vincent's been there waiting for you for twenty minutes already!"

I raised an eyebrow at Riku as soon as Cid left grinning like a Cheshire cat. Whoever that Leon guy was, I feel sorry for the poor bastard. "Why'd you tell him I was a virgin?"

"Because he a dirty old bastard who has a soft spot for young cute virgin Goths. I told you I'd get you a job looking like that" He replied grinning.

I scowled and him and childishly poked my tongue out at him. "What does he mean by you going into the backroom anyway?" I asked him suspiciously.

He walked towards me, placing his hands on my shoulders, staring at me seriously. "Promise me you won't tell Ez Sora"

"I promise"

He sighed, looking away for a brief moment then returning his gaze towards me again. "I don't get paid enough with this job and with Ez with a baby on the way, I needed more muni to support us all. So I get paid, quite a lot to give...favours to people and client's."

I frowned while looking up at him and asked "What kind of favours?"

He took his right hand off my shoulder as he made a motion with it in a fist next to his right cheek, while his tongue in his mouth pushed against the left side of his cheek in tune with his right hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: (cackles) oh whatever could Riku mean by that??? Lol hope I explained it right. Short chappie I know but I'm tired and it's like twenty to two in the morning. Evil perverted Cid! Staring at my Sora!!! (growls and huggles Sora, petting his hair) My sex toy ya here! MINE!

Riku: hey he's mine! (plays tug of war with CW with Sora in the middle Screaming)

CW: (still holding onto Sora's arm) anyways must go to sleep now, hope you liked the chappie! I think I've gotten over my writers block after writing so much :D this chapter was quite easy to write! I like it XD now REVIEW...pretty pwease!

**Responses to reviewers **

**Tyri dragonite** – no me no longer in high school, and spit out your idea girl! They're always welcome! :D thanx for reviewing

**Rinoki Rio – **(squeals) omg omg omg! THANK YOU!!!! (huggles Sora and Riku plushies with outfits and instruments tightly) my babies! XD (kisses them) ahem anyways I LOVE funeral too! XD (drools) hope my yaoi chappie got you hyper too! :D thanx for reviewing!

**BlueEyedDemon1 – **yep cloudy tis a perv XD and finally we get to see some ACTION with SoraxRiku over at adultfanfiction, dunno if it's gd or not?? (shrugs) you tell me! Thanx for reviewing.

**Monnie Moero – **arigato for all those nice things you said about my story :D makes me all warm and fluffy inside! I'm glad you liked Sora's thought process! Trust me if I would have done Riku's it would be something along the lines of 'omg does he like me? I really want to fuck him, he's got such a cute ass and adorable eyes...blah blah blah' in other words he's a horny lil bugger! XD but that's why we luv him! Thanx for reviewing

**IlUvToRnAnDsOrA – **I love writing out you name tis cool and fun! :D thank you so much for reviewing, really makes my day! Who's torn??? It's been bugging me for awhile.

**RaspPunkyCS** – Woo-hoo! I think my writers block is over! Heh they'll be doing more than kissing now that I've got hold of them! (cackles) where's all your lovely updates?? I miss them! Thanx for reviewing!

**Dark-Unknown-Shadow – **eh hehehehe not Monday but Tuesday! Lol curse you! Make your parents adopt me so I can get a piercing too! Lol im jking wow my story is your top favs? THANK YOU! :D and thanx for reviewing!

**SilverMist – **yo new best friend! XD lol hope you enjoy the yaoi chappie on adultfanfiction! Sora's gonna get more than he thought! Thanx for reviewing.

**SuperSaraMoon – **wat the hell woman!? You cant eat plushies!oO lol hmm squall has been mentioned, I don't know if I'll add him, Sephie and ansem?? Hmmm you'll have to find out later. Lol thanx for reviewing! XD

**Kuja – **(huggles you) why you constantly sick!? You poor little thing! Ooo Kujato! I like that name :D tis cool! Thanx for reviewing and I know how you feel, college can be a drag sometimes with all the homework!

**SEP – **I know wat you mean! (melts) if only they gave him tattoos and piercing in the game...curses. Eh hehehe I'm not that good a writer, but thanx anyways for saying so! And thanx for reviewing!

**Shady Gurl** – awwww (huggles you) stupid algebra! (growls) didn't like it that much as it got harder and harder, blame the Egyptians...they invented it!!!! Be happy cos me have updated twice! On here and in adultfanfiction :D thanx for reviewing!

**You know you want to push my little friend down there! He's hungry for some reviews so just do it! REVIEW XD**


	11. Puffy the mutt

CW: (cuts off both her legs and offers them as a sacrifice to her readers and reviewers) im really really really sorry guys. I feel awful, just leaving you hanging there. Plz forgive me but life got in the way and it was my b'day on the first of december als-

Sora: you're a lazy bitch with a no-hack talent! XD

CW: I'll admit I'm lazy bu-

Riku: and a bitch!

CW: (sighs) and a bitch for not updating when I said I would but at least I HAVE OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS!!!! XD (dances madly and throwing confetti) I HAVE TALENT TRA LA LA LA LA! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU…continues…

Riku: Do you think she has talent? o.O

Sora: No way! She just tries to make it funny when its not…I don't get how she can dance when shes just cut off both her legs as a sacrifice to sex crazed teens though??

CW: (screams in pain, falling to the ground in a bloody heap while crawling over to type this chapter)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Riku's a prostitute, big deal.

I'll admit it did take me quite awhile to figure it out, even if he did have to do it more than once before it sunk in. But it has solved the mystery of why he's so fit and good in bed…unlike me, but it was my first time, hopefully I'll get better with lot's of practice.

Ugh what am I thinking! Riku's probably had tons of better fucks than me, he probably just used me so he could get some.

Great. My first time was with a prostitute! Life couldn't get anymore fucked up.

I banged my head repeatedly against the wooden desk in the reception area just as I heard a door open and slam loudly against the wall behind it. I rested my aching forehead against the wooden desk as I heard someone shout or in other words squeal in a girly camp voice…

"100MUNI FOR THAT DISGUSTING, AMATURE BLOW JOB!? IT WAS TERRIBLE! YOUR NOT GETTING ANYTHING! Come puffy!"

I looked up just in time to see a slim man with long raven hair in a purple velvet suit glaring daggers at Riku. A small, golden brown dog, a.k.a Puffy yelped in response to his masters command as he left with his pants around his ankles and his black silk boxers doing nothing to hide his huge erection.

Both my eyebrows shot up as I turned around to stare at Riku. He leant against the door frame casually gulping down some water from his bottle, swishing out his mouth and spitting it out in the small bin near the desk. He came up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder, sighing loudly.

"I'm not a pillow you know?"

"You are now." He replied sleepily, while breathing in deeply. "Besides…you smell nice"

Smell nice? I'm sweating like a pig in here! I rolled my eyes as I felt him turn his head to suck on my neck, moving towards my ear lobe.

"OW! Jerk" I cried while clutching my left ear. HE BIT MY FRIGGIN EAR!!!!

"You love it really" He said seductively as he started to unzip my pants and grope my dick. I gripped his shoulders as I felt myself start to stiffen. His soft, smooth lips pressed hungrily against mine. I gasped in surprise when he started to pull on my lip ring with his teeth.

I opened my eyes as soon as I heard someone talking outside the door. I nearly crapped myself when I saw who was coming in. I quickly pulled away from Riku forcing him to get under the desk quickly.

"W-what the hell are you doing!?" He asked from under the desk with a confused look on his face.

"Just be quiet and don't move!"

I looked up again to see that they had walked through the door carrying two large suitcases, wearing long, winter coats and scarves.

Ugh. Just what I need, more trouble! This time in the form of Kairi's parents, forty year old swingers.

Kairi's mom, Rebecca looked up and gasped at me. Heh, must be surprising to see her daughters-ex wearing make-up and with new piercings. Oh and running away from home without telling anyone!

"SORA! What are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes wide as she rested her hands on the desk.

"Work-" Both my eyebrows shot up as I felt Riku start to caress my dick. I coughed loudly and said out of the corner of my mouth "Knock it off" He wouldn't stop! I nearly died when he slipped my boxers off it. I tried to keep a straight face, but it wasn't going so well since he started to suck on the tip. "I-I'm w-w-working hea-, here!" I choked out as I felt Riku start to use his mouth and hand in a constant rhythm, getting faster and faster.

Rebecca frowned at me as if I'd grown a second head. Yeah I'd be staring at her like that too if her husband was 'messing' around with her from under a desk. "Sora? Are you…ok?"

My nails dug into the wood of the desk top as I felt my self reaching towards the end of my climax. "I'm f-fine! Ngh, Do…do you want a r-room?" I gasped as Riku started to suck on the tip again, licking the slit and massaging my balls. I NEARLY DIED!!!!

"Uh sure, um Sora? Where have you been? You're mom and grandmother have been really worried about you."

Worried? HAH! Get real! "I'm gonna cu-, I'm coming home soon, I-Oh God!-just wanted to get a j-job!" I quickly grabbed a key from a hook on the edge if the desk above Riku's head and slammed it on the desk in front of them. "E-enjoy your s-stay!" I cried as they quickly took the key and hurried up the stairs as fast as they could with their suitcases.

"AHHH HOLY SHIT RIKU!!!" I moaned out loud as I came in his mouth. I collapsed on the desk, breathing heavily as I heard Riku come back out from under the desk. "Bastard" I whispered, making him chuckle and slap my ass playfully.

"Awwww did baby Sora enjoy that? I think he did! Yes he did!" He said, in a baby voice, pinching my cheek. I glared at him out of the corner of my eye as I kept my head on the table, trying to zip up my pants. He smirked at me as he laid across the desk, opposite me, resting his chin in his left hand. "Who were they?"

"My exes parents…they're swingers"

"What happened between you and him?"

"_She_…dumped me for another girl" I said sighing quietly.

Riku grimaced. "Oooo, nasty. Sorry I asked."

I rolled my eyes effortlessly. "Yeah well, life sucks…until now." I glanced up at him smiling. I grinned when he returned my smile and kissed my forehead. "Cock tease" He gaped at me as I grinned widely, playing with my lip ring.

"Uh, cat…moaner"

What the hell? "Butt sniffer"

"Pussy licker"

Hah! Now he's catching on. "Nipple tickler"

"Uh…um… nit picker" He said scratching the back of his head nervously.

Hmm, maybe he's not so good at this after all. "You really suck at this you know?"

He put a hand over his heart, pretending he had tears in his eyes as he choked out; "Oh Sora…you've broken my heart! I may suck at this…but I do suck on _this!_" He reached down and squeezed my balls tightly.

_Click_

We looked up in unison as we saw a slightly muscular man in his early twenties with short shaved black hair and thin metal glasses framed around dark, piercing brown eyes. He wore a striped blue and white shirt and light blue jeans with black suede shoes.

I heard Riku sigh next to me as he stood up whispering "Back to business " He went to open the back door for the man opposite. The man with glasses gave me a cold hard stare before walking over to Riku through the back door. I heard the door shut behind me and looked up to see what time it was.

Great. It's only half one. This is gonna be a looooong night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: (wipes forehead) phew! Glad I got that over with! Hope you enjoyed it. lol poor riku can't think of good come backs, but he was shocked that sora started it…he's just too cute XD

Sora: HEY!

CW: lmao! God so much has happened over these past weeks! Inspiration has been bugging the hell outta me! It justs keeps giving me ideas for different rikuXsora stories constantly! So annoying! I've already finished chapter 1 and started number two for my Christmas story! That I'll post when ive finished writing it before Christmas. Also I saw LOST PROPHETS in concert! XD and I read somewhere that if a woman drinks more than one glass of milk a day then she'll get ovary cancer or something like that.

Riku: what really?

CW: yeah! Next it'll be that we wont be able to drink or eat anything! Also GREAT GREAT GREAT NEWS!....well for me anyway! After Christmas my dads gonna put our house up for sale aaaaaaand DIVORCE MY MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD XD XD XD it's my dream come true!

Sora: your really hyped about this aren't you?

CW: YESSSSSSSSSSSSS! I cant wait! Im gonna go leave my mom and live with my dad and never ever see her ever again! You may think im cruel but I really hate her, and she hates me and her whole family for some strange reason???? shes made our lives a living hell! And now I wont ever see her again! If my mom gets custody over me im gonna run away, try to commit suicide or plead and threaten whoever says I have to go with her! XD anyways please review! I wont ever leave you that long again! See ya next time!!!! XD XD XD

**Responses to reviewers**

**Evilgoddess1990 – **XD thank you for taking the time to review! Luv ya!

**Tyri Dragonite – **lol awww don't worry! If you remember it then tell me again! Thanx for reviewing!

**Dark Sessy – **lol thanx for reviewing and saying you love it! I'm trying to make their relationship more believable but its kinda hard with Sora's sarcastic side but meh! :P

**IlUvToRnAnDsOrA – **lol I bet you go on the JakXTorn fanfics eh? I gotta go find a piccy of torn, if you say hes hot then yay! Thanx for reviewing! I wish I had a cool name like yours 

**Flclinutri – **of course im gonna get more into the whole cutting thing! Tis part of a gd plot! XD lol dnt worry I dnt think of you as a kiss up! You should see the reviews I give ppl! Lol hopefully you're happy now that I've updated! XD you're so polite

**Darkreality11** – yay! Finally someone got it! Lol yeah it is kinda kinky, but not in a bad way…hehehehe Rikus a gd boy, well kinda ¬¬ lol

**VampssAmby10210** – I have provided links! They were in my temporary authors note for chapter 11 but now its in chapter nine so go take a look!!!

**Silvermist – **lol the spoon will come and kill me?? OO but…but I've already chopped off both my legs! Isn't it enough for the spoon? ISN'T IT!!!!???? (shakes computer) lol (cough cough) ahem anyways thank you for reviewing! Im not a goddess of fanfiction I just…I dunno write crap oO hehehehe my story addicts you! MWHAHAHAHA fear it!!!! XD

**Mugs – **I RULE!!! XD YAY THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! (huggles riku plushie) XD lol oh my um (picks you up and takes you to intensive care) there ya go! Get better now! Lol

**Kuja – **Kuja my darling! (huggles you) duno why im huggling you I just feel like it XD lol its adding up nicely?? Oh thank you! I thought it wasn't flowing very good cos sora's personality keeps jumping around with him liking riku and then not liking him so much! I just wanted to get the ways of a teenagers life in, how its hyper and one min their doing something then the next their off sumwhere else! Chapter nine will have a link to chapter nine on adultfanfiction now! So plz enjoy XD

**Diamondprincess2006 – **lol yeah I am serious, but its not that bad…honest!! XD did it really shock you??

**Shady gurl** – lol yeah erin a naughty girl for cutting herself but it adds up in my plot, you'll find out later why though. If only sora was real!!!!! I would rape him on the spot! Lol

**Shadow-Angel-of-Silence – **ooooo cool name! Very gothic and funky XD lol glad you laughed a lot in chappie ten! You had weird dreams?? Plz tell! I luv stuff like that, yeah im weird 

**Dreams-of-Rain – **I think I sent the yaoi chappie to you, glad you enjoyed it! Evil adultfanfiction (growls)

**RaspPunkyCS** – yeah im soz I had to explain that to everyone! But it was true! and later in the week after I put up that chappie I finally had it!!!! tis evil but I was glad! Stupid things! Why couldn't I have been a boy!??? life would be so much easier then!

**Sailor Seduction** - I think I sent it to you? Did I? I cant remember! if you still cant find it go back on chapter nine and links should be there!

**Flare – **(purrs from petting) lol thank you! Your so nice and kind! And I feel terrible for not updating in ages but now hopefully I'll get back on track!

**Punky Kitten – **ahhhhh! Don't die! Ive updated LIVE, LIVE!!!!!! Lol woah I cant believe this is the best story you've eva read! Thank you XD

**Angel K.D.** – lol don't worry things will be all cleared up in due time with Erin, lol also Riku's little secret has gotten cleared up but what the hell! It's hard to make a living when you're yound and he's always had weird sleep patterns so meh, it's wat hes gd at XD

**Alexx the Hopeless – **lol glad you liked the yaoi chapterlol and cid tis evil, Ialways did see him as one.

**Addmoose2004 – **your com broke cos of your evil cat oO wat happened? (huggles you for being sick) poor you! Lol cami tripped again! Lol woot! XD how the hell did you become afraid of bananas?

**Lady Kiraa Vampyre** – lol thank you! Hope your happy that I updated XD

**Lovable14 – **I will e-mail it to you now! Lol thanx for reviewing!

**CW: YOU GUYS ARE SO WONDERFUL AND AMAZING! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU'RE SO KIND! YOU DON'T THREATEN ME OR ANYTHING, I FEEL SO LOVED! XD DON'T WORRY I'LL GET BACK TO UPDATING QUICKER NOW! NO MORE LATE UPDATES UNLESS I'M DEAD OR SICK! LOL. UNTILL NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! **


	12. Die laughing

CW: (cries) this just wont do! I say I'll update, then I couldn't cause I had the flu, then it was Christmas (hope everyone had a gd one!) then homework attacks and swamps me like the plague! XO

Riku: ha ha!

CW: now I have to finish and make a giant sculpture for art for my final piece in three weeks!!!! (dies) o.O so my updates will be a bit slow and I'm sorry for that but I must pass this course if I want to get a job in art!! So please enjoy this very long chappie that has taken me days to write (collapses at her keyboard) -.- being a poor art student is hard!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aha! You're ass is mine Sora!"

"Goddamit! How did you overtake me?" I muttered as I tried to gain more speed by pressing the x button harder, but failing miserably. We were playing Crash Bandioot's Crash Team Racing game on the PS2 and right now Ez is kicking my butt. It's not fair! She hasn't got a cute silver haired bimbo sucking and nibbling on her right ear lobe.

Total distraction city! Especially when his left hand is down the back of my boxers, seductively rubbing and entering my butt hole every now and again.

"I WIN!" Erin declared triumphantly, throwing her hands in the air. I threw my controller down on the floor in defeat and sighed. Riku suddenly caught me off guard and pushed his lips up against mine.

"Eww guys! Please, I'm eating!" I heard Ez whine and take a bite out of something.

Riku pulled away from our kiss and pulled a face at his younger sister. "Then stop eating then!" He growled.

"I can't help it. I'm hungry!" She whined, taking another bite out of her chocolate bar.

"You can't help anyone!"

"That's not true!" She cried. "If I hadn't have left my red t-shirt on top of Sora's clothes, then you two would never have fucked each other!"

"WHAT!???" I screeched.

But all she did was giggle uncontrollably. That evil, conniving, mischievous little bitch! How could she make me loose my virginity like that! With one…hot…teasing…fit…smooth…silver-haired bish-OKAY SHE'S FORGIVEN!!!...but only because her older brother is sexy and…horny…nearly all the time…like me. Heh.

"Ez where are the tickets?" Riku asked as he started to form small circles with his forefinger on my lower back. I could feel my eyes start to close and I leant sideways, resting my head on the crook of his neck. Last night was so tiring, I slept for about two hours with my head on the reception desk when I figured no-one would be booking into a crappy hotel at four in the morning.

Twelve hours later and I'm still fucking tired, but not as much as Riku was. He started to fall asleep when we had stopped at a set of lights on the way home. I had to literally put my freezing cold hands under his leather jacket after shouting at him for ten minutes before he woke up. It was fucking hilarious, he crapped himself and fell off his motorbike!

"In my room somewhere…why?"

"'Cause fatty, the concert is tonight!" Each time Riku moved his jaw it caused his silver bangs to tickle my nose, making it really itchy. Stupid, long, soft, girly hair! What concert is he on about anyway?? "So could you please go find them and then I'll make you some food"

"YAY! Ok I'm going" I woke up suddenly when I felt Riku stand up and walk over to Ez to help her up. "Ah, thank-WOAH!" I looked up to see what was going on and frowned when I saw Erin holding her stomach with a shocked daze on her face.

"Ez?" Riku asked her with a hint of worry in her voice.

"It kicked! This is so cool, I can't believe it just kicked!" She cried happily while still holding her stomach.

"I-it did?" Riku asked as I saw him blink disbelievingly.

"Here" She said and placed his left hand on her bulging stomach. "Sora you too" Beckoning me with her hand. I quickly stood up and walked over to them. Ez took my right hand and held it on her belly. This is so weird.

A couple of minutes later I raised an eyebrow at her. "Nothings hap-AH!" I suddenly withdrew my hand as soon as I felt her belly jump. That's fucking freaky man! It's like out of the film Alien. "Jeez that thing can really kick!"

"It feels really weird" She said, scratching her lower back. "Like a muscle spasm or something"

"I thought that book I gave you said that it starts when you're at 20 weeks. Why is it so late?" Riku asked her while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I dunno" She replied shrugging. "I might have then but it felt more like fluttering rather than this. I kinda just forgot about it."

Riku rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair looking completely shattered. "Okay, just…go get the tickets will you?"

Ez brushed a few stray hairs away from her face and walked towards her room smiling contently. I followed Riku into the kitchen smiling at the way the perfect curves of his ass moved in the material of his boxers. He flipped the switch on the kettle and slid down the cupboard doors onto the floor, cradling his sleepy head in his right hand with his elbows on his knees.

"You look like shit"

"Thanks for noticing" He replied while closing his eyes.

I took a small teaspoon out of the cutlery drawer and pulled off the lid of the sugar bowl. "So what concert are you going to?" And why wasn't I told about this!? This means I'll be all alone working tonight…fuck.

"_We_, are going to see Slipknot"

"But _we _have work tonight"

"No _we_ don't. I only work on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays, and so do you." He yawned out loud and started to rub sleep out of his left eye, making him look like a five year old…girl.

"So who's Slip-whatssit?" I asked confused as I started to scoop a heaped teaspoon of coffee into Riku's mug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know how it happened…and I don't think 'stud butt' knows either.

One minute we're talking casually to each other and then the next we're all over each other! Hot, sweaty bodies pressed up against each other, rolling around on his bedroom floor. Riku's only got his jeans on while I've got nothing. I'm starting to think he really is a pervy little bastard, that prostitute job has probably screwed with his brain besides his dick…which is very hard against mine right now.

We we're supposed to be getting dressed to go to the concert but I guess Riku must be in heat right now. I'm just trying to figure out if its possible that someone can be on it twenty four/seven.

He broke our heated kiss and pulled playfully on my bottom lip, running his top front teeth over the cool metal of my lip ring. "Ow!" I said glaring at him. I started to run the tip of my tongue over the hole where the piercing came through in my mouth, trying to make the pain go away.

"Sorry" He whispered and started to plant kisses along my jaw line, down towards my neck. I leaned my head back to give him better access and moaned softly when he started to grind his dick against mine. I arched my back as I felt tingles of pleasure shoot down my spine. He's evil! He keeps moving faster and harder!!!

I can feel his hand slipping further and further south along my hip, as soon as he reached my groin I was…

_Ding dong_

…saved by the bell. WOO-HOO!...I mean um, shit…that's too bad.

Riku stopped what he was doing and looked up at his bedroom door. "Shit" He muttered. "EZ GET THE DOOR!"

_Ding dong_

"EZ!"

_Ding dong_

"Fuck, she must be in the toilet again" He muttered and pressed his soft, pale lips against mine, holding it. "Be ready in about five okay?" He said as he pushed himself off me. As soon as he left the room I poked my tongue out at him.

That jerk! He makes me all horny for nothing and leaves me here stark naked!!!!...even though I already was to begin with, but still! I feel used. AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME FR A COLD SHOWER!! I eased myself off the floor and took out a clean pair of boxers from Riku's chested drawers. He'd cleaned out a whole drawer just for me which is pretty nice of him even if he has left me with a boner right now.

As soon as I put them on I pulled on a pair of baggy jeans, hoping that they would hide my erection till it went down.

"SORA HURRY UP!"

Shit.

Where the hell are all my t-shirts!!?? I hate it when you're rushing around and can't find any damn thing you need!

"SORA!"

GODDAMMIT! "I-I'M COMING!" Fuck it! I quickly grabbed the nearest black top out of Riku's wardrobe and whipped it over my head, not caring what I looked like. I rushed out the room and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a girl about the same age as me peering past Riku at me as he was pulling on his leather jacket.

Why is she staring at me like that?

"Who's that?" I asked Riku suspiciously, glancing back at the girl in front of the apartment door. She was a little bit shorter than me with delicate features on her pale heart-shaped face. She had a calmness about her that seemed to show through her light hazel eyes. Her long auburn hair was in a low plait that hung over her left shoulder. A few strands framed her face making her look more ethereal. She wore striped green and black, long-sleeved top that cut off just below her shoulders, showing her graceful neckline and plain, ripped jeans with the button undone to show her small, perfectly round stomach.

Great, another person who's pregnant. What is it with all these women getting pregnant all of a sudden? Did everyone just decide to all go to a secret orgy in a random place and fuck each other without any protection.

"That's Matt's girlfriend, Ryan" Riku replied and then turned to face Ryan, making hand gestures to her and said "Ryan this is Sora". What the hell??

She smiled shyly and raised her hand in a short wave. She turned back to Riku, giggling and quickly moved her hands in different positions using her fingers on her palms. Okay, now I'm totally confused.

After she had finished Riku looked back at me and smirked. "Isn't that my shirt?"

I looked down and blanched at what I had picked out in my hurried state. It was a black, smooth top with a small silver zip leading down from my left collarbone to my right hip. Another shorter zip was undone at the bottom of the shirt, exposing my bellybutton to the cold. The sleeves were a black net see-through material.

All in all it looked like a pussy girly top…which is so typical of Riku.

I scratched my head nervously and grinned. "Um…can we go now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ugh I'm so naïve. Riku had to practically spell out to me that Ryan was deaf. I just thought they had some secret coded language that only they could use. At least I know who Matt knocked up now with his split condom. Heh. She seems pretty happy about it, constantly smiling and full of silent giggles, very different to Ez.

Hmm, maybe I should hide that Lem-sip box when no-ones around. And then confront Ez about it, but then…what would I say to-

"Hellooo Sexaaay!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I felt Courtney wrap an arm around my waist. I haven't known the guy for long and already he's coming onto me. Yes Courtney is a dude, he has a girly name just like me. He also openly admitted that he's bi-sexual and has tried to commit suicide on numerous occasions because of racist insults he's gotten from evil people who don't like black people.

He's kinda short for a boy and is a really lightweight when it comes to drinking. Riku isn't helping at all! He's just laughing at me blushing while drinking his crummy beer. ASSHOLE! I'm being humiliated and he's not. Helping. One. Bit!!! Let's see how funny he thinks it is when I shove that beer bottle up his ASS!

I took another swig of beer and looked around, trying to forget that I can feel Courtney's fingers playing with the side of my pants and sliding his fingers over my hips. Ugh I feel so violated.

This place is huge. Most of it is just like a giant hall with toilets on either side and rows of seats in the back, like the ones at a baseball match. The stage is quite big too with massive speakers on either side of it, they look about 10ft tall! There's a whole swarm of mosha's, emo's and goth's all around the place in their groups of friends. But mostly they're surrounding the front of the stage, pushing and leaning on each other to get closer even though no-ones on stage yet except for fat, hairy sound people checking the instruments and crap.

We're more near the back, all of us drinking alcohol and underage, but who gives a shit.

"Riku! Over hear dude!" I saw Riku look behind me and followed his gaze. Oh God the giant is back with his mistress!...aka Jenna-Rai and Travis. Both of them were smoking joints and Jenna seemed to have a green cast on her right arm.

"Travis! My man! Hey Jen what'd you do to your arm?" Riku asked as they walked over.

She took another drag on her joint and breathed in deeply. "I sprained it, dunno how" She replied as tiny wisps of smokes escaped her mouth in between words. "You want?" She asked him and offered him her joint.

I raised an eyebrow as I saw Riku take the joint without hesitation, he brought it to his lips and sucked in the smoke. He grinned as he exhaled and stared down at it. "This is good weed, where'd you get it?"

I nearly choked on my drink when I heard him say that. Riku smokes weed!?? Another thing I didn't know about him. Jenna took the joint back off him after his second drag and simply replied. "Alyx"

"Alyx…is here? Where?" Riku asked with wide eyes. Ha ha, Riku's scared of a girl! No wonder he's gay. Stupid twat.

"At the bar mate, getting shit-faced" Travis replied then walked over to me. "Hows the piercings? No infections?"

"No-ah!" he pulled my bottom lip down and checked my lip ring. He's still really, really tall, I feel like a midget. Ugh I can't believe he's doing this in front of everyone! I don't even though where his hands have been, now I'll get an infection for sure!

"Pretty good twerp" He said grinning and clamped me on the back, winding me. At least he made Courtney get off me, thank God! And…did he just call me twerp?? What is it with people and calling me names!!! It's so frustrating!!!

I almost wet myself as soon as the lights went out. I can't find the stage, and something keeps touching me!!

Suddenly a bright flash of red light sparked into life on both sides of the stage, lighting up the whole arena. The crowd roared as the sound of someone half screaming, half growling with drums, a bass and electric guitar playing in one big mesh. Either the lead singer is on pms or she has serious issues, she likes to scream…a lot.

_Indeed I will condescend_

_Exhausting every trace to give you,_

_What you asked for_

_Everything you demanded you bleed right from me_

_At last, I will be free_

_And the phoenix rises_

_Invasion of my last hope_

_For once just know your place_

_We are only human_

_Everything you demanded you bleed right from me_

_So weak you cannot see_

_And the phoenix rises_

_Corruption at its finest,_

_Corruption at its finest._

I felt a shiver go down my spine as she screamed for the last time making the crowd go wild. I can't see what she looks like because I'm right at the back but it looks like she's got short boyish hair cut at the back and strands of black hair to her chin framing her face. The ones holding the guitars both have dark red hair, the one on the left with the pale face has it just above her shoulders and the tanned one has it cut to her earlobe. I cant see the drummer clearly either because of the drum kit, all I can see is her head and her long, brown hair.

"Pretty sexy for a girl band huh?"

I jumped when Riku slid a hand around my waist, playing with the zip on my top, which was starting to cling to me like a second skin it was so fucking hot in here! HAVEN'T THESE PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF AIR-CONDITIONING!!!??

"Yeah their alright" I replied while looking back up at the band. The raven haired girl was gulping down water and spat it back out at the crowd, making them scream for more. "Where have you been?"

He grinned at me with a weird wink in his eye and poked out his tongue. I blinked and didn't even notice that the band had started playing again, causing everyone to head bang and loose themselves in the music.

_She is not scared to die.._

_The best things in life drive her to cry._

_Crucify then learn.._

_(Take so much away from inside you, makes no sense, you know he can't guide you, he's your fucking shoulder to lean on, be strong!)_

_Sit and watch me burn _

_(Take so much away from inside you, makes no sense, you know he can't guide you, he's your fucking shoulder to lean on, be strong!)_

"Is that…?" I asked him while still staring at the white pill on his tongue.

"Yeah, you want?" He said, but I could barely hear him over the music.

"Yeah" I mouthed. I know I shouldn't but I really don't give a shit, if Riku's taken one already then it's got to be ok. I mean what could go wrong?

_She's led to believe, that it'd be ok,_

_Look at your face, scarred in dismay,_

_But times have changed and so have you.._

_I think I'd rather crucify then learn_

_(Take so much away from inside you, makes no sense, you know he can't guide you, he's your fucking shoulder to lean on, be strong!)_

_Sit and watch me burn _

_(Take so much away from inside you, makes no sense, you know he can't guide you, he's your fucking shoulder to lean on, be strong!)_

Riku grabbed my hips and pushed me against him. Okay, I guess he wants to give it to me the hard way. I felt my eyes start to close as I saw him lean in closer. I licked my lips nervously just before they touched his. He tasted of booze but I didn't care, he was already opening his mouth, granting me access. As soon as our tongues touched I melted into the kiss. I licked the pill of his tongue, feeling it start to dissolve on my tongue. Instinctively I swallowed it. I broke the kiss from Riku and looked up at him frowning. "That wasn't a tic-tac was it?" I don't feel anything! Not one single, goddamn thing!

He chuckled and bent down, licking my earlobe. "Give it time!" He shouted over the band.

Humph, yeah right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fuck! Oh God, I take it all back! It wasn't a tic-tac, it's the real thing, and it's FUCKING FANTASTIC!!!

Speaking of fucking, Riku and I have somehow ended up in the male toilets, completely naked, shagging like there's no tomorrow. Half an hour after taking it and everything seems…wonderful. From the piss covered floor to Riku gripping and massaging my ass while I bounce on top of his hard dick.

Every tingle of pleasure throughout my body seems to be intensified. Even the blaring, thumping music of the band we paid…or in this case, Riku paid to see, I can feel every vibration of each beat through the walls, the floor, everywhere.

"Oh God…Sora!" Riku quickly crushed his lips against mine as I continued to bounce on top of his throbbing dick, while mine was rubbing achingly against both our stomachs. I don't care that if I cum, that we'll be covered in sticky, white goo. I don't care that my ass is gonna kill in the morning, I don't care if anyone catches us. All I care about is Riku.

Riku with his cute butt and sexy body with tight, smooth muscles. His 'come to bed' aquamarine eyes and his gorgeous smile. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I can't think straight, all I can think about is Riku right in front of me making cute little noises.

I can feel us both start to tense up, ready for our climax. Our breaths coming out in short gasps. I placed both my hands on Riku's face as I started bouncing faster and harder. I pushed my lips against his as best as I could, running my tongue over every crevice in his mouth. I planted haste kisses along his jaw line from his mouth and rested my forehead on his shoulder as I felt the heated tingles of pleasure through my dick, nearing my orgasm.

After one final bounce, I threw my head back and moaned out loud just as I felt a warm, wet sensation in my butt.

Suddenly everything seemed to speed up. It was like in a weird, hazy dream. We kissed, cleaned ourselves, kissed more got dressed and then we're out in the crowd, jumping to the music.

All the colours from the stage are starting to mix together, making a pretty rainbow…really pretty. But not as pretty as Riku.

_I bleed for this and I bleed for you_

_Still you look in my face like I'm somebody new_

_TOY – nobody wants anything I've got_

_Which Is fine, because I'm you're made of_

_Everything – I'm – NOT_

_If you're a 555, then I'm 666_

_If you're a 555, then I'm 666_

_(What's it like to be a heretic?)_

I giggled as Riku started to lift me up in the air. Everyone in the crowd started to grab hold of me, lifting me through the air. I was flying, flying towards the stage with the pretty colours and tall men in overalls and weird masks. I laughed out loud when I felt people grab my ass, it's so funny, really, really funny!

I gave out a silent yelp as two men in dark uniforms pulled me off the crowd, over the barrier separating the crowd from the stage. I wobbled a bit as they pushed me back to the side of the stage, through the barriers again where the crowd was little.

Stupid jerks…and where the hell is Riku? I want him.

I squeezed past people trying to find my silver haired bishie. Everyone in the crowd looked so happy, but I wouldn't be happy until I found my Riku! The music is sooooo loud, I can't hear myself think…am I thinking???

I quickly looked over at the bar and saw my Riku with four beer bottles. I clapped my hands together, giggling and ran over to him, causing everyone to stare at me oddly.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled him tightly, purring at how soft his skin was, even though he was wearing a t-shirt.

"Having fun?" He asked looking down at me.

I grinned widely and nodded vigorously up at him while accepting the beer he offered me. We both gulped it down fast, which caused my head to spin, making me more nauseas. I stared wide-eyed as Riku finished the rest of his beer. I giggled to myself and leaned forward to try to lick some of the spilt beer that had dribbled down his chin.

Riku started to moan quietly as I sucked the last of the beer from his bottom lip, sliding my tongue between his parted lips. I stopped when I saw someone tap Riku on the shoulder, causing him to pull away. I mewled at the loss of his touch and growled at the other boy who had disturbed me and my Riku.

He had spiked hair and deep brown eyes that were almost as black as his hair. He had a black zip earring in his left ear and wore a simple Slipknot t-shirt with baggy trousers. Probably from far away he'd look straight, but up close he looks like a gay squirrel. Heh heh, Squirrel Boy!

I looked up at Riku for moment and saw him blink a couple of times as if trying to register something, heh he looks so cute and funny like that. I hugged him tightly around his waist and snuggled his chest again. He's really warm.

"Um…uh, Alyx! Hi, how are you?" Riku asked the guy in front of us. I giggled at the man, he looks soooo pissed, Riku's in deep shit! Ha ha!

"You prick! You said we were going on a break, now you're cheating on me with a gimp like him." He shouted at my Riku! Bad squirrel, bad! Someone should shove a acorn up his butt hole.

Riku sighed as I listened to the funny noises his stomach. "Alyx, there was nothing between us, you weren't my boyfriend."

"Oh so now he is!?" He pointed a finger at me glaring, his finger smelled of fish…ew.

Riku looked down at me and smiled cutely as I gave him my cheesy trademark grin. "Yeah, He's my boyfriend."

Wow this is SO COOL! I'm Riku's boyfriend!!! La la la la la…which is really weird because he never asked me, but I don't care! He's my Riku and Alyx is about to throw a full bottle of beer on Riku. Uh oh.

I quickly grabbed my other beer and poured it all other Alyx's head.

Both Riku and I burst out laughing at Alyx's face. The squirrel had a shower in beer!!! HAHAHA!

I yelped as Alyx tackled me to the ground, trying to strangle me with his hands. I couldn't stop laughing, this is so funny! I'm going to die laughing!! Drips of beer was splashing onto my face from Alyx's as he tightened his hold on me, causing me to laugh silently at him as I couldn't breathe.

Alyx's eyes widened as two hands roughly grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him off me. I started coughing really badly on the wet floor, clutching my throat and then burst into a choking laughter causing everyone to stare at me. That was great! Can he try to kill me again?

Riku pulled me up and kissed the top of my head. "Are you okay? Sorry about him, he's just a psycho"

I kissed his nose, making him chuckle. "Yep! But I wasted all my beer, can I have more?" I asked him, bouncing on the soles of my feet.

"Sure"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You know what's really funny? No wait! It really is! Beer makes me SUPER HYPER! I keep bouncing which causes Riku to laugh at me and that makes me bounce more because Riku is really cute and sexy when he laughs!! I love it!

I think we're at his apartment…are we at his apartment?? I don't know! And I don't care because I'm with My Riku! He's so great! He hasn't asked me out but I SO knew that he was my boyfriend! I mean who wouldn't? We've had tons of sex and kisses and…other things…I can't remember right now. Ooo cool we're inside!

That's so weird cause I thought we we're still at the concert, but that must have ended, which is kinda crap cause Slipknot were only on for an hour, even though we missed half of it.

Riku tripped over a crisp packet near Erin's door which caused us both to burst out laughing in the eerie silence. I can't believe he just did that! He's such a klutz! We couldn't stop laughing as we went into his room and collapsed on his bed in a fit of giggles. I rolled onto my side and then everything faded into black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: that, friggin, chapter, took, so, long, to, write!!!! XO bastard thing! But I'm quite proud of it. what do you guys think?? Sora on Ecstasy and booze was so weird to write, but then so fun too!! Lol, I bounce to whenever I'm hyper or haven't eaten in the day.

Sora: o.O

CW: the first band was Kittie (Talena I luv so much! She's so adorable and dead looking XD) and the songs were No Name and Brackish. And Slipknot's song was The Heretic Anthem. Ahh so cute! In other news I must do this for the safety of you guys, even though I really hate to do it!

**Don't do drugs!**

**Drugs are terrible! They damage you're health and wreak your life! Even one Ecstasy tablet can KILL YOU!!! But Sora and Riku are idiots so screw them…**

**I have never taken Ecstasy but here are some facts about it that I got from the net!!!**

**WHAT ARE THE EFFECTS? **

**MDMA is a "mood elevator" that produces a relaxed, euphoric state. It does not produce hallucinations. **

**MDMA takes effect 20 to 40 minutes after taking a tablet, with little rushes of exhilaration which can be accompanied by nausea. 60 to 90 minutes after taking the drug, the user feels the peak effects. **

**Sensations are enhanced and the user experiences heightened feelings of empathy, emotional warmth, and self-acceptance. **

**The effects of 'real' ecstasy subside after about 3-5 hours. **

**Users report that the experience is very pleasant and highly controllable. Even at the peak of the effect, ****people**** can usually deal with important matters. **

**The effect that makes MDMA different from other ****drugs**** is empathy, the sensation of understanding and accepting others. **

And that's it! so goodnight, cause I'm shattered and I might update this weekend too! Also good news!!! My dad has finally told my mother (the bitch) that he's divorcing her and moving out with me in a nice, well furnished flat for 6 months…lets just say she wasn't too happy (bursts out laughing) the sales people are coming on Friday to come and put the house up for sale! Woo-hoo!!! (dances) can't wait!!! But it also means I have to clean my room. (dies) anyways please review and goodbye!!

**Responses to reviewers**

**Toni – **I tried to update as soon as possible but life sorta gets a hold of me, it's a drag, especially homework and college and RUN AWAY! It's not too late, lol and I feel sorry for you! (huggles you)

**Tyri Dragonite – **Yay! My legs are healed! Thank you! Lol aww (glomps you and gives you a shot-gun) use it well!! Lol

**Elysha and the Bluegayle – **(huggles you) thank you!!

**Rinoki Rio – **AHH! Don't eat me!! If I could, and if I had the money, I would send you a Lost Prophets ticket, also THANK YOU!!!! (glomps you till you can't breathe) I made such an arse of myself with that tiny mistake on my Christmas story on the last chappie! About selphie serving sora, but I did intend it to be yuffie, I just sorta wrote selphies name for some reason o.O but I cleared it up thanx to you and someone else who said it but I can't remember who…??

**Angel-Wings6 – **lol I see you love my story lots! I will try to update as best as I can!! Life is such a drag!!

**BlueEyedDemon – **looks like good luck is finally coming my way!! XD ahh Riku, so horny and yet so delicious!!

**Keera – **(hides) Keera the Kidnapper!! Evil! Lol I will never write for you!!! Mwhahahahahaha! 

**Flare – **yay more petting!!! (purrs) sadly I didn't need to threaten anyone (cries) fuck, oh well no more evil mom! (jumps for joy)

**Shadow-Angel-of-Silence – **for a silent angel, you really can talk! Lol I'm jkin! Ooo…um okay I won't make you embarrass yourself about your dream…lol I think I know where it's going (looks at riku and sora) anyways don't worry I won't kill myself…yet, and if we weren't sick perverted girls then we would be boring!! XD

**Evilgoddess1990 – **arigato! And I hope this chappie was funny enough for you XD ahh drugged up sora!!

**Addmoose2004 – **aww poor you! (hugs you) evil cami, lol. All mothers are idiots, they say they want children then when they got them, they wanna kill them! WELL, it's their own friggin fault not to figure out that their kids change when they reach their teens!!! So screw them! I would have wacked your mom with the vaccum! Lol and don't worry about not reviewing on chappie 11, I'm just glad that you reviewed anyways.

**Mugs – **eh hehehe sorry you had to wait such a long time again, been really busy and depressed these last couple of weeks! I even cried on Christmas day…but lets not tlk about that (sweat drop) cool! (tries to eat falling cottage cheese balls and flaming marshmallows and glomps Ron) THANK YOU!!! (huggles goth Sora and Riku Plushies and gives each of you a choccie chip cookie)

**IlUvToRnAnDsOrA – **aww your welcome!! Ooo Torn tis cute!! Thank you!

**Sira – **sorry you had to wait so long for this one too! I know this is pwp chappie too but wait till the next chappie (cackles) lol I blame kairi's parents!!! Oh and trust me I'm like you! Smutty fanfics rule!! Ahem yeah it nearly killed me trying to do the same style for this chappie, thank you saying I kept it up! (gives you a cookie)

**Johnny-Depp-Luv – **thank you! And I will try to update again this weekend!!!

**Shady gurl – **eww I'm not gonna be like Jordon and her husband with their sex tape!! Lol even though theirs got stolen…ha ha! Losers. Next chappie soon!...hopefully.

**Ilovefredgeorgeandsugar – **(gives you sugar with george and fred plushies) lol thank you and enjoy!!

**Brittany – **arigato! And I will try to update more, I promise!

**XxX Chains XxX – **puffy is a little dog and yes Vincent was with him, I just had this funny vision of Vincent being totally camp! Lol eh well it was funny in my head anyways.

**Hoshi** – ah! My Japanese is so crap but Arigato! And I'm gd you? I only know a few words…don't kill me! (cowers)

**Ashley bluesmmers – **aww you got flamed for your first fanfic?? How terrible! (huggles you) I never flame, and never will, its so stupid!! But a slash scene in the first chappie would be so hot!! And addict ppl to your story!! Ugh ppl are weird! And thank you for your kind words!!

**SilverMist – **o.O evil spoons (cowers) I updated! No more hitting with plushie hammer (cries) lol ah yes gd old Riku, gotta love his horniness!

**Hikkix2 – **yep life without swearing would be crap and he's a very annoyed teen, most of the time, until Riku molests him that is! Lol arigato!

**DMFerby – **thank you! Making Sora cute and innoncent would be weird for this story, also he's 17 and pretty pissed off at everything that goes wrong in his life, lol he's weird!

**Greengirl – **lol go pee girl! Ahh you're just like Sora! Don't care what anyone thinks when you do something natural! I will continue to make you crack up as much as I can!!


	13. Nipple boy

CW: … (crawls out of her artistic hole and sighs) I need some word porn…stares at riku and sora

Sora: OH NO YOU DON'T! last time you did my ass hurt for a week!

CW: but, but the readers like it and…I do too - so with a billion to one vote YOU LOOSE chub butt!

Sora: HEY! Wait a minute…you don't have a bill-

CW: (clamps a hand over sora's mouth) ;; anywho, I don't want to ramble. I apologize for the long wait but my art sculpty thingie is still taking ages. And I'm sorry for this short chapter but I wanted to finish it quickly bounces

Riku: Pfft, like anyone cares…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

I think I just rolled over into something wet.

No seriously! My jeans feel really damp and…it smells like I've fallen asleep in a toilet. Ugh…my head is killing me! Why did I drink so much? Why did I take that tic-WAIT A MINUTE! Why does my ear hurt? My nose is stinging too and my b-WHAT THE HELL?

"Ow" I muttered out of the corner of my mouth as something hard hit my face. I creaked open my eyes and saw a pale hand. Stupid Riku and WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL?

I peeled Riku's hand off my face and rubbed my nose. What the fuck is that? I felt something cold, rounded and smooth above my right nostril. This is…weird. I turned to face Riku as I heard him cough loudly. Time for a wake-up call!

I bent down close to his ear, pulling back his silver locks and noticed that he had three silver hoop earrings sticking out. Two in his lobe and one at the top. That's funny, Riku never told me about these. They look a bit red too. I shrugged it off and grinned. "RIKU!"

Bad idea.

"ARGHH!" He shot up, whacking his head against my nose which caused me to fall back and land on my head in a headstand with the rest of my body slumped against the side of the bed.

I held my nose tightly and squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the sharp, throbbing and stinging pain to subside. God that hurt! Note to self, never shout at a silver-haired bimbo in his sleep when trying to wake him up.

"Woah…um hey, are you ok? What time is it?" He asked sleepily while leaning over the bed to look at me. That's when I saw them.

"Where…the fuck…did those come from?" I asked him while staring at his lips.

"Huh, what?"

"THOSE!" I poked the side of his bottom lip where two silver hoops were evidently poking out. He touched them gingerly and stared straight at me, his eyes wide.

"Hey when did you get your nose done?"

I frowned. My nose? What the hell is he on ab-

"Shit!" We both said in unison and ran out the door to the bathroom. We both stared at our reflections disbelievingly. There, sticking out of my nose was a silver hoop and pressure ball attached to it. I looked over to Riku and saw him pull his bottom lip down, checking to see if his piercings were real.

He looked over at me, biting his lip thoughtfully and asked "Do you…remember anything last night?"

I scratched my belly and frowned. "Not really, yo-huh?" I pulled up my black shirt and gasped. HOLY FRIGGIN CRAP! I'M AGIRL!

"Hey you got your bellybutton done too! Cool." Riku pointed out smirking. "I wonder what else we got done" He pulled up his top, showing of his muscular chest…vain bastard. "Fuck, I was hoping to get that when I was twenty."

I raised an eyebrow when I noticed his left nipple was pierced. Looks like its going to be erect for some time. Man, this has been one weird morning!

"Hey do you think we got…you know?" He looked down, gesturing towards my pants and my eyes widened in shock. We both quickly unzipped them and looked down our boxers.

I sighed and looked back at him. "Nothing"

He let out a low whistle. "Me too"

We were both about to leave when a black blur flew past us and collapsed next to the toilet, heaving out it's stomach contents. Ew.

"You okay Ez?" Riku asked her while he cringed at the sounds.

She coughed loudly and started to spit out the rest of it. "Y-yeah, I'm…ugh… bleurgh!" More sloppy, gagging sounds could still be heard even when we ran like hell to Riku's bedroom.

Riku raised his eyebrows and whistled loudly while we both stared at his bed in shock. "That is one big pile of piss."

There on the dark blue bed sheets was a large dark, circular stain in the middle of the bed. "No wonder I felt something wet this morning." I muttered while looking down at my pants and then stared at Riku's, seeing he had a similar stain on his pants too. "This is all YOUR FAULT! You just had to give me that tablet!"

"I didn't force you to take it! You did that out of your free will! How the hell was I supposed to know that you'd piss in my bed!" He shouted back.

"I'm not the only one nipple boy! Or have you not seen the stain on yourself yet?"

Riku glared at me then I started to notice the corners of his mouth twitching. I raised an eyebrow when he burst out laughing. "N-nipple boy? Good one S-sora!"

I rolled my eyes at him and clutched my aching forehead. "…Ow"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I blew a small raspberry as my head rested heavily on Riku's smooth stomach. I felt his chest rise as he yawned widely, flicking through various channels that had nothing but crappy chat shows or soaps on.

After putting his bedding in the washing machine and having a nice hot shower, we both collapsed on the sofa, bored out of our minds. My head hurts so much and the stupid twat doesn't have any paracetamol left. Even if he did, I don't think it would have helped my butt at all.

I cant even remember getting fucked last night either, but I can sure as hell feel the lingering effects of it. I thought that it gets better after your first time…God, listen to me, I sound like a girl!

I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep…or at least tried to.

"Noooo! Don't fall asleep. I was just about to draw your eyes!"

What the fuck? Draw my eyes?

I creaked them open and stared sleepily across the living room and saw Ez sitting in a green bean bag scribbling on a sketch pad. As if she could see over her fat stomach anyway. From where I am…she looks like a whale. But if I said that to her then let's just say I'd be dead in a second and Riku would be looking for a new vulnerable, virgin fuck buddy.

"Ez leave him alone. He's tired." I felt him stroke my hair. I hate patronizing people but it feels nice since I'm so tired and have a splitting headache. Even if I am trying to ignore the fact that I can feel something hard in Riku's pants below my elbow…he is really comfortable to sleep on.

"But he's got a good expression on his face that I want to capture and I like how he's in that position." She whined. (A/N: a typical arty person…just like me! XD)

Good expression? I feel like shit, not to mention half asleep and she wants to draw me half lying on a guy that has a third leg growing every minute! "Can't you draw me later?" I mumbled while stifling a yawn.

She bit her lip while glaring at me. "Fine." She muttered and crossed her arms over her chest as they rested on top of her belly. She sank lower into her bean bag and raised an eyebrow as she glared at the floor. As soon as she threw down her sketch pad on the floor all three of us crapped ourselves as soon as we heard the noise.

_BANG!_

"Crap!" Ez cried and quickly walked into the kitchen. Riku and I jumped off the crimson sofa and sprinted into the kitchen. Ez was leaning over the kitchen sink trying to open the window and smoke was billowing out of the microwave in the far corner.

"Aww fuck Erin. What the hell have you been cooking now?" Riku growled as he pulled open the microwave door and coughed as more wispy clouds of smoke poured out. As soon as the smoke cleared I walked over next to Riku, wrinkling my noise at the horrible burnt smell. "Shit! Look at this mess."

Inside on the large glass microwave plate was a cracked and broken yellow and blue dish. It was covered in thick, black and orangey-brown liquid goo that was dripping down the walls and running onto the kitchen work top. "How long did you put this in for!" He cried, whirling around to face a very upset Erin. She was childishly playing with the hem of her Lost Prophets t-shirt, avoiding eye contact.

"Four minutes, like it said on the tin" She muttered.

"No way did you have that on four minutes Ez! It doesn't explode like that when you put it on the right time! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with me? What do you think! I'm pregnant. I don't know shit about cooking, I'm gonna be a mom soon and you don't have the time or the energy to teach me!" She cried.

"Oh and how the hell did you get knocked up, huh Ez? Who is he?" He retorted back. "Who the fuck is he? Were you drunk? Stoned? You were so much smarter than this shit!"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed. I could see tears building up in her eyes as she slowly shook her head while still glaring at Riku. "…I hate you."

I raised an eyebrow when I heard Riku mutter a casual "Yeah well I love you too"

"Ez, wait!" She ran out of the kitchen and we both quickly followed as soon as she opened the apartment door. She sped down the stairs as quickly as she could.

"Leave me alone!" She cried as we reached the third flight of stairs.

At that point everything seemed to go in slow motion, from Riku screaming at his sister to stop to when I saw her trip and fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora: O.O She's gonna be ok, right?

CW: (whistles)

Riku: how can you whistle when you've just written that! I want answers! .

CW: Answers in the next chappie which I will start very soon and try to post quickly! O.O HOLY CRAP! You…you people are marvelous! XD I LOVE YOU GUYS VERY VERY MUCH! Your kind words, your wonderful enthusiasm that helps me continue this story. THANK YOU! huggles all of you I can't believe ive gotten so many reviews! cries tears of joy :D

Riku: I don't think anyone cares as long as you update

CW: yep…a word of warning people! Things are going to take a drastic turn! And I mean seriously, so its going to be quite hard to put humor in this story. I blame the plot I have, only a few more chapters and this story will be done.

Sora: YESSSSS! (dances)

CW: (rolls her eyes and comforts her readers) don't cry…not until the next chappie anyways . (rubs her tired eyes) now I gotta write my next chapter for my vampire story which ive left for…shall we say years? .

**Responses to reviewers**

**RaspPunkyCS – **well they weren't sick per se, lol. And trust me it can happen!

**Tyri Dragonite – **you find out what Ez has in the next chappie. Until then stay tuned and remember shot guns are our friends lol.

**Camigirl4k3 **– yep Lost Prophets are really cool in concert! You must see them! Yep I like the same kinda music as you do :D and to tell you the truth…we haven't moved out yet, blame my mom…the bitch, she's screwing with us. On Monday she cried in front of me but I just ignored her, now shes back to her usual bitchy self and I still hate her (growls) sorry to hear about your friend (huggles you) but I cant stop these suicidal thoughts (sighs) anyways im rambling, thanx for your review and I hope to hear more about you and addmoose's banana stories lol makes me laugh!

**Kenaki storm – **lol glad you liked the last chapter, it was weird to write but I tried to make it funny as hell and good for you not doing any drugs!

**Kuja – **Kuja my darling (huggles you) lol :D god you had enough money to buy a new computer O.O lucky bastard lol anyways thanx fr the review! Finally my plot is underway! Mwhahaha

**BlueEyedDemon! – **(cringes) yeah my bad I did selphies name, sowry, I am thinking of doing a sequel for snow spell but…I dunno…I need a plot first (ponders) if I had slipknot tickets I would give you them but sadly I am poor until next week anyways, ahh work, such a horrible word even if I do get paid poorly under minimum wage .

**Rinoki Rio – **(burns your essay for you) happy now? Lol omg! I haven't seen the moomins in ages…I miss them (cries) also I have gravitation volume 10 and DNAngel volume 6 (dances then cowers) don't kill me! (gives you a cookie and glomps you back) have you been eating sugar again? Lol

**Darkness Rising – **yay a Kittie fan! (glomps you) I have to see them in concert, but that would mean flying to America to see them (cries) im poor! Anywho thanx for reviewing!

**SilverMist – **(gives you a pet squirrel) I wish I had a real squirrel, they rule:D lol ahem anyways thanx for reviewing!

**XxX Chains XxX – **my sculpture is…shall we say still not finished, I had to get the skin colour just right and I have so much more to do on it (cringes) evil thing! Ah let me try again. Puffy is a little dog…got that? And Vincent who I made into a posh gay snob because I thought it was funny owns puffy. So puffy is a dog that belongs to Vincent…you got it yet? If your still confused I give u :P

**Ilovefredgeorgeandsugar – yay another Kittie and Slipknot fan (huggles you) and good girl for listening! No takey drugs!**

**Teizonriku **– (glomps you) thank you! That last chapter took forever to write! So glad you liked it! the hard part now is to write humor with angst…if that's possible

**LittleMissYaoi – **arigato!sora being drunk was too good to miss, glad you liked it so much lol

**Addmoose2004 – **ack! I was dying to write this as a yaoi chapter but I couldn't see to fit it in also ive been busy as hell these past few weeks, then when I had time to write I have to be in the mood to write and remember what sora's train of thought is like…ugh nightmare :P

**FF-rules – **finally a patient reader…thank you and sorry for the wait, been so busy! Hope you enjoyed this chappie too, sorry it wasn't funny enough, but im getting to the angsty bits now and it gonna be a bumpy ride trust me!

**Eiphes - **:D (glomps you back) thank you! Your s kind! Glad you enjoyed it so much!

**Shadow-Angel-Of-Silence – **lol I was happy and hyper all last week for sum strange reason (ponders) I blame the pasta! I will try to make it more funny soon but first the angst (cackles)

**IlUvToRnAnDsOrA – **I love writing out your name all the time, tis fun lol XD if I had to choose I would pick Sora…I can't resist baby blues,my one weakness!

**Arashi-Tuo – **(growls) I want my books back! (Cries) Remember them on Tuesday and I'll see you then! Lol

**Evilgoddess1990 – **arigato, more t come soon, that's if I have any time to write that is .

**Silverwispoflight – **don't worry you'll get your answers in the next chappie. I've been trying to distract my readers with rikuxsora stuff and then shocking them by something completely terrible happening e.g. whats just happenend to Ez in this chappie. Lol hehehe

**Beca – **(blushes) the best fic ever? Thank you! More on the way, hopefully.


	14. Through the looking glass

CW, Riku and Sora: (watching leon and cloud's homemade video)

Leon: nngh…faster cloud…faster

Sora: o.O why do people make this things?

Riku: Shhhh! It's getting good! (writes down sex points in his little diary)

Cloud: Oh god Leon!...you're so tight…

CW: …Well it's official, Cloud really is a seme…

Leon and Cloud: (Heavy breathing and moaning)

CW, Riku and Sora: (tilts their heads to the left)

CW: O.O 20 bucks says leon does yoga, god knows I can't do that…

Sora: You don't have 20 bucks and...where did you get this anyway?

CW: Ask silver pubes over there, me…I gotta write this chappie.

oOoOOoOo

Do you have the time

To listen to me whine

About nothing and everything

All at once

I am one of those

Melodramatic fools

Neurotic to the bone

No doubt about it

-Basket case by Green Day

oOoOOoOo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hate hospitals.

In more ways than one. It's something about them. The smells, the people, the noises, the constant nausea of death brimming around the place. No wonder so many people are uncomfortable in them. What's even worse is the constant wait.

Whoever said 'waiting only makes the heart grow fonder' was a fucking moron. Unless he was waiting to fuck someone…then I totally agree with him. Sex rules!

I think my fuck buddy sitting next to me would agree whole heartedly about that too since he does it for a living, but right now he's turned into a statue. Literally…you poke the bastard and he doesn't move…not even flinch! He's been sitting in that same position for over an hour, except for whenever someone walks by. I think he's expecting a doctor to tell us if Erin's okay or not.

I hope she and the baby are, if their not then…I dunno, I'm kinda stuck on that one.

When she fell down the stairs, it felt as if the whole world had stopped. It was like I was half asleep, like my brain couldn't register what had just happened. Every time I look back on it, everything seems fuzzy, but I'll never forgot when she screamed after she saw the blood.

I shuddered at the thought.

"Mr. Tokuma?"

Both Riku and I looked up to see a middle aged doctor with long straight brown hair, tied securely in a low pony tail. He smiled weakly but still I saw the bringer of bad news all over this guy. His badge on his white coat said L. Loire. Weird name, kinda like Riku's. Tokuma. Hmm I guess it sound's okay…Riku Tokuma…such a cute little girl's name!

"Yes?" Riku asked weakly, then suddenly shot up. "Is Erin okay? What about the baby? It's okay right? Wha-"

The doctor held up his hands and placed them on Riku's shoulders. "Riku, Erin is going to be okay but-" He looked to the right down the hall at two police officers standing there in the typical navy blue uniform. "We need to discuss some things with you about your sister. It won't take long, they just need to ask you a few questions. Your friend can go see Erin if he wants, she's in room 202"

Why the hell do the police want to talk to Riku for?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay let's see. Room 202. Might as well go see Ez and see how she's doing since that long haired doctor tied up Riku and dragged him into a room with those two police officers for a gang bang. Well okay, maybe not in that way, but it looked like the doctor was gripping Riku's arm so tightly that he couldn't get away. To me the whole thing screams Pulp Fiction when they drag those two guys into the basement for sick twisted…fun.

Ugh…I had nightmares about that.

Hmm. 198, no. 199, no. 200, nope, but nearly there. Room 201, so close. And yes! Room 202! Victory.

I knocked on the white door and waited for a reply. No answer. Maybe she's asleep or something. I quietly opened the door and smiled weakly when I saw she was awake, but it quickly fell as soon as she looked up at me.

She was as pale as hell, she had tear stains down her cheeks and her right eye was bloodshot. The left one was hidden by her hair. All in all she looked like shit.

She suddenly looked down again, tugging at her transparent identity wrist band.

I cautiously closed the door behind me and walked over to a black plastic chair next to her bed. I swallowed nervously and started to chew the inside of my mouth. Okay, what do I say? I wish that stupid doctor could have told me what happened to her and not just leave with Riku for a gang bang.

Okay here goes. "Ez?"

Nothing…great.

"Ez…Is the baby okay?" I asked her quietly.

I watched her intently as she licked her lips nervously and started to chew her bottom lip. She was quiet for a long time, still pulling at her identity bracelet as if trying to pull it off. "Eri-"

"They said I _lost_ the baby…like it was my keys or something" She whispered then looked up at me.

She started to scratch the bandages on her left arm as I sat there in shock. I saw her rake a hand through her messy silver locks, scrunching up her face as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "…I had a boy" She choked. "A little baby boy, my baby! And they wouldn't even let me look at him…not even hold him!"

Fucking bastards.

"FUCK! Everything is so messed up!" She continued, sniffing loudly. She crossed her left arm over her slightly large stomach and rubbed her head with her right hand. It was silent for a bit before she started to bite her finger nails, staring blankly at the door.

"It's all my fault" She whispered.

I rolled my eyes at this. I hated when people did this, always beating themselves up over things. "Ez it's not your fault"

It sounded cornier than I thought.

"Yes it is!" She retorted back. "It was okay for Jenna, her baby was disabled, so she had an abortion because she didn't want it to have a bad life. But everything goes wrong for me!" She wiped her eyes and bit her bottom lip again. "I only had two drinks at this party. I rarely drink, but I was upset because I had just broken up with my girlfriend."

WHAT? Ez is gay? But she was pregnant…hmmm, maybe she's bi?

"And this guy…he seemed really nice, so he bought me a drink" She sobbed. "T-then the next thing I k-know, I'm in someone's bed, naked and a-alone. After that I was constantly s-sick and found out I was pregnant after I bought a pregnancy test. I was only 14."

Fucking hell! I reached out my hand to comfort her "Ez, I'm so so-"

"No. Don't" She whispered, cringing away from me. "I feel bad enough as it is. I make everyone around me unhappy."

"That's not-"

"My friends at high school left me, calling me a slut." She continued, ignoring my interruption. "And Riku…I know he was trying really hard to help get more muni for me and the baby. But he doesn't have to anymore. He worked for nothing…and I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything."

Okay…she's crying again, but she say's she doesn't want to be comforted. What to do, what to do?

"I'm sorry for being stupid. I'm sorry for getting pregnant." She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. I watched helplessly as she sat there, shaking with silent sobs for what seemed like ages.

That's when I saw it. A small dark red patch seeping through the bandages around her left arm.

I know I shouldn't but it's a well known fact that things shouldn't be kept locked up inside. "I found them" I said quietly, making her look up at me. "In the Lem-sip box…why'd you do it?" I blanched when she started to chuckle and wiped the tears away. Okay she's scaring me more than usual.

"Only a person who's never done it would ask" She replied, smiling weakly. "I suppose Riku's already given you some kind of drugs?" She asked calmly then laughed at my shocked expression. "He does it to everyone he meets, I'm surprised you've lasted this long with him, usually you'd be dumped by now."

I'm surprised about that too, maybe I'm better in bed than I thought! Heh.

"…The first time you do it, it's like you're _high_ or something. There's no pain. Just…this feeling of all the shit in your life, leaking out slowly. You feel like…your flying and, even if it's for only a few moments, your happy." She gave me a sad smile and started to play with her bandages as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Then, it's kinda like the Pringles catch phrase" She chuckled. "…Once you pop, you can't stop." I watched her silently as she bit her lip for the millionth time. Even though my brain was playing 'Basket case' by Green Day over and over in my head. I still felt sorry for her.

"Then, the more you do it. The more you need it. It fucks with your head." She continued, licking her lips nervously. "The more you think about it, the more you want it. Because you can never forget the first time…it took all the pain away."

The silence in the room was deafening.

That was until both of us looked up when the door opened to see a very disheveled Riku. He let out a frustrated sigh and raked a hand through his hair. "Sora, I'm gonna take you back to the apartment. I'll be back later, but first I gotta talk to Ez."

I looked over at her to see that she had sunk further down into her pillows with her head turned away from us. "Bye Ez"

She didn't say goodbye back, but when I was about to close the door, I heard a faint "Thank you". I don't know why she said It, but it made me smile for some weird reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since we arrived at the hospital in an ambulance, Riku and I had to catch a taxi home. We we're both deathly quiet. I wanted to ask him what the gang bang police had said but was too afraid.

I wish he was back to his usual sex crazed self, or asleep. At least then I'd know he was breathing, because he snores. I hate him being so quiet!

The taxi came to a stop outside the apartment block. The 'statue', aka Riku finally turned to look at me. "I'll try to be back soon 'kay?" He whispered and quickly kissed me on the cheek. Of course that led to me becoming a tomato again and the cab driver yelling:

"OI! No hanky panky back there! I've got enough stains on that backseat as it is!"

I rolled my eyes at this and stepped out of the taxi. It was pissing down again so I quickly ran inside. As soon as I was in the hall way, Lightning flashed brightly in the sky, making me shit myself. Not literally! Otherwise I would smell.

The light above me was flickering madly, making the stairs even more creepy. I started walking up, grumbling to myself. Trust Riku to pick one of the top floor apartments! Even the lifts don't work!

By the time I reached the top, I was already dead.

Well it felt like I was dying! I had a stitch in my side and…I'm really unfit. There I admit it.

As I reached the door, I put an the key in the keyhole, or at least tried to as the door swung inside by itself.

Hmm, Riku must have forgotten to lock it. Stupid twat. But I can't really blame him, we we're both shitting ourselves when Erin fell down the stairs. He must have forgotten to lock it when the ambulance came.

I put my hand on the left wall in the hall way, searching blindly for the light switch. As soon as I felt something plastic and square with a rectangle in the middle, I pushed the bottom.

Light flooded the hall way, causing me to blink a few times, adjusting my eyes to the brightness. I could still smell the burnt soup Erin had tried to make earlier in the kitchen. I started to walk towards the kitchen to throw it away but stopped when I realized I was standing outside the bathroom door.

I let out a long sigh and turned the handle. I pulled the light switch next to me, and walked slowly over to the mirrored cabinet in a daze. I slid the left mirror to one side and stared at the Lem-sip box.

I took it out and threw it in the bin next to the sink.

When I slid the mirror back, I felt the hairs on the back of my arms and neck rise when a voice spoke behind me.

"So…you must be Sora."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: (ducks from knives being thrown at her) Gah! I know! I'm really sorry! (grovels) please forgive, I won't leave you guys for that long ever again! The thing is, Iv'e been really busy and it was really hard to write this chapter. (agonises) I think it sucks, I miss the humour! But it's what I had for the plot so i'm kinda screwed.

Riku: Speaking of screwing, when are you gonna do another yaoi chapter?

Sora: O.O

CW: Can't say, but I will do more than one for this story! Definitely! Anywho I finished my sculpture, it's of a girl committing suicide with slit wrists, I gave it in and this is how it went

Teacher: Woah that looks really great!

Me: (Beams)

Teacher: (looks it over some more) at least you didn't use too much blood…but it looks a bit off colour and the skin colour doesn't seem realistic enough…

Me: (glaring daggers at her)

Teacher: (smiling) and wouldn't you like to put some real clothing over the hoodie part? To make it look more realistic?

Me: (teeth grating behind a false smile)

Teacher: (laughs) then you can draw her as another character over the Easter holidays for your next project

Me: (smiles sweetly) yeah sure! (storms off to scream in my head)

CW: (cries) I spent so long on that sculpture! (hides her eyes behind her beanie hat from embarrassment) also this month has been a real roller coaster ride! I quit my job…

Sora: BAKA!

CW: …and havent found a new one so im poor right now, then I split up with my boyfriend…cried on the night, got over it ten minutes later and sung along to love songs after it while grinning from ear to ear…yea, I'm confused about that too…

Riku: o.O

CW: My mom has been a real bitch lately…our house is sold, but she's taken over 90 grand from it to get herself a two bedroom flat, leaving me, my dad and my bro with barely anything to buy a new house with, so we gotta rent one. (sighs) Also she's been spending all of my dads money from his bank account that he was saving for to get a house. (tries to stab my mom) but now my dads got a rented house and we should be moving out soon…which means packing and no internet for awhile (cries) MY LOVE! WAHHHHHHH! (clings to the computer)

Sora: Whats that?

CW: (blinks innocently) What?

Sora: In your mouth!

CW: Oh this? (pokes out her tongue) My tongue piercing! XD My family don't know about it! (beams) Isn't it pretty? Huh? Huh? (bashes her eyelashes and pokes out her tongue again)

Riku: (whacks her over the head and drags her away) okay you're probably getting bored so Sora and I are gonna answer your reviews.

Sora: Woo-hoo! XD

**Responses to reviewers**

**Animegirl171** – Riku: well as you can see my sister's baby isn't okay. Sad I know. And you really shouldn't praise Cammy, she writes crap.

Sora: Yeah! Just look at this chapter, she can't even write good angst!

**Princessangel-star** – Sora: Wow, you reviewed all her chapters! And about the piercing part…she just made it up.

Riku: Yeah, when she got her tongue pierced, she was complaining forever cos she couldn't eat solid foods for 4 days and it hurt to talk, eat and drink…she's so whiny.

**FF-Rules** – Riku: I'm surprised you're being so nice to her after she left you hanging for over a month.

Sora: Yeah! I knew I would've flamed her ass for it.

**Addmoose2004** – Sora: sorry to say, Ez lost the baby and Riku's kinda obsessed with his new nipple piercing, (whispers) he keeps looking at it in the mirror!

Riku: What are you on about?

Sora: Nothing!

**XxX Chains XxX** – Sora: You think it's funny having us in pain with more piercings!

Riku: (slaps sora's butt) I think it's hot (wink, wink, nudge nudge)

Sora: XO

**Kittiegirl** – Riku and Sora: O.O we're good boys right? Look we'll even making out for you!...as long as you don't use your shotgun (cowers and starts to make out) see?

**LordKagome** – Riku: hey! How come you always offer the bitch (CW) cookies and not us?

Sora: YEAH! I demand you give us some!...since we're so damn hot and (starts to cry) cos Erin lost the baby!

**Black Dog Goddess**- Sora: her sculpture thing sucks…

Riku: Yeah! But at least it scared her dad in the night…

Riku and sora: (bursts out laughing)

**Shadow-Angel-of-Silence** – Riku: her scanners broke so she can't put anything up right now…not that you'd want to see her art anyways. It sucks ass.

Sora: (muches cookie) yep! XD

**RaspPunkyCS** –Riku: More 'oh no's' too!...for him anyway

Sora: (swallows the rest of his cookie) huh? o.O

**Vampire Wiccan** - Riku: I don't think you'd like to read the next chappie after this one…(glances at sora) it gets worse!

**Rinoki Rio** – Sora: (huggles you) angst eats me too! And don't explode! (gives you a cookie)

Riku: HEY!

Sora: you can eat Cammy whenever, she's evil to us! SHE DOESN'T FEED US! XO

Riku: o.O (drags him away) don't listen to him! Also lately Cammy's been whinning about you saying that you can't get rid of your 'bye-cha' thing cos its ur image or sumthing.

**Will's girl** – Riku: (throws you a cookie) trust me you'll need it after the next chappie.

**Ilovefredgeorgeandsuga**r – Sora: Huh? I don't remember any of that in the game. Do you Riku?

Riku: ('playing' with his trousers while watching an R-rated version of KH) Huh? What?

**Dagger** – Riku: (zips up his pants) yes! I love you!

Sora: Me too XD

Riku and Sora: (holds down a sleeping Cammy while waiting for you to pierce her with your sword) Do it!

**Itsbeca **– Sora: nooo! (grabs Ez back)

Riku: o.O don't worry I'll make her write the next chappie as soon as she's awake.

**IlUvToRnAnDsOrA** – Riku: hey! Sora's mine! You want him, you'll have to fight me for him! (pulls out a rubber ducky)

Sora: (rolls eyes) …my hero

**Flclinutri** – Sora: awww, your so nice to Cammy…but what about us huh? We're starving here! give us some cookies why don't cha?

Riku: YEAH! If you don't we'll eat all the soap in your house!

Sora: -.-

Riku:…what?

**SilverMist** – Sora: hey can we see your art? You'll probably be better than Cammy.

Riku: yea cos she sucks at it! we DEMAND to see your Elfwood account now! (flashes a cookie)

Sora: O.O (pounces and tackles)

**Camigirl4k3** – Riku: Yeah, Cammy's mom is a bitch, she keeps staring at us (shivers) she probably only cried cos she wants sympathy, which she isn't gonna get after what shes put cammy through so, good riddance!

Sora: yay! My chemical romance rule! Cammy's obsessed with the lead singer too (rolls his eyes) I'm so glad shes asleep rite now otherwise she wouldn't shut up about gravitation or D.N Angel either, she just got gravitation 11 and D.N. Angel 7, and won't stop reading them. As for yuki kitazawa's sister-brother, I'd call her a 'shim' a she-him, lol.

Riku: We live in the crappy U.K., I hate it here! it constantly rains! I need SUN! XO eww, you thought my best friend fucked my sister? Nah dude, he's already got Ryan pregnant, so I don't think he wants another one aswell.

**Mandy** – Riku: hey Mandy! How you doin'? (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)

Sora: jerk! (slaps) sorry about that, but he's such a flirt…

**MotherSya** – Sora: (huggles you) don't cry! Everythings gonna be okay!

Riku: Heh, not for you…

Sora: huh?

**Duo Maxwell-Chang** – Riku: (Snatches Riku plushie) cool!i wonder if it's got a mini Riku in his pants?

**Darkness Rising** – Sora: (purrs from petting) thanks! Just you wait! I won't be the uke in this relationship for long! (plays with his bellybutton bar) argh! I'm a girl! I'm so glad she didn't give us a piercing down there either (cringes) it's too horrible to think about even if we were pissed.

**Dark-Angelic-Goddess** – Riku: (high fives you) yessssss! You rule for calling her a bitch! (huggles you)

Sora: yeah you rock! (gives you a cookie)

**MorganEddasil** – Sora: no no no Morgan! You can't love it!

Riku: yea! This fanfic sucks ass!

**Gehkiie** – Riku: Laziness rules! Lol and I'm sorry to say, yes…my sisters baby did die.

Sora: she's an evil writer ne?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora: Anyways plz review otherwise the authoress gets it!

Riku: (puts a switchblade to Cammy's throat)

CW: (snoring and mumbles) hehehe Yuki! Mmmmm

Sora: o.O


	15. Just for kicks

CW: (yawns and rubs eyes) huh? (looks down) Oh. My. GOD! (Bangs on her door) RIKU, SORA! GET YOUR CUTE LITTLE ASSES OUT HERE NOW! I'll teach you to draw smiley faces on my TITS! Where are MY clothes? …SORA, RIKU! Stop fucking NOW!

(Moaning in Cammy's bedroom)

CW: (shakes the door handle and starts to bash into the door) ow…-.-

(Hears a weird noise in the bedroom)

CW: oh no you don't! That vibrating bed isn't a TOY! It's not mine! IT'S RENTED!You jerks open up! You are so DEAD when I get in THERE! XO

**Warning: There is violence in this chappie…you have been warned!**

oOoOOoOo

"I made a new friend today."

"Real or imaginary?"

"Imaginary"

"Would you like to talk about this friend?"

"…Frank"

-Donnie Darko

oOoOOoOo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I slid the mirror back, I felt the hairs on the back of my arms and neck rise when a voice spoke behind me.

"So…you must be Sora."

What an asshole! I rolled my eyes at this and spun around. "No Riku it's the Boogey…man."

No one was there.

I swear I just heard Riku. But…but he's gone back to the hospital hasn't he? Oh God. It's happened. I've turned into my mother…I've gone mental. I CAN HEAR VOICES! Dammit. Stupid genes.

I looked around the room slowly but saw nothing out of the ordinary. No one was here. Okay, I am severly freaked out but this and OH MY FUCKING GOD THE SHOWER CURTAIN JUST MOVED! Please let that be the wind.

Okay this is totally fucked up. I definitely heard someone say something, and I swear it wasn't just inside my head. But no one's here!

I looked around once again and slowly walked over to the door. I blinked as soon as I saw the lights go out in the living room. Which is weird because if there was a power outage, then wouldn't the bathroom lights go out too?

Arghh! I hate being alone! The last time I remember being alone with a thunderstorm outside, was when I was ten. My stupid bitch of a mother left me to go to bingo and came home eight hours later to find out I had wet the bed and I was drunk, asleep from finding her liquor stash.

What? There was no other drinks in the house! And tap water has that funny taste to it.

I felt a cold shiver prickle down my spine as lightning flashed outside again. It illuminated the kitchen, which was helpful cause now I know no-ones in there.

You ever get that weird feeling that someone's watching you? Well I got that right now, only ten times worse. Okay Sora get a grip on yourself, all you need to do is find the light switch, and then see if anyone is here.

The squeaking of my wet shoes on the laminated floor was drowned out by the rumble of thunder outside. Goosebumps started to form on my arms as I reached out on the wall for where the light switch would be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MAJOR ANGST! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Suddenly I heard a creak behind me. I was just about to turn around when I felt white hot pain through the middle of my hand. A half scream, half cry came out as I saw a tanned hand pull out a kitchen knife from my hand. Then the blood came.

It went everywhere, covering my right hand, running down my arm and splattering onto the floor. As I clutched it, I felt someone forcibly kick me in the back of my leg, causing me to whack my head painfully against the wall and fall to the ground.

My brain was thumping against my skull in time with my pounding heart. I groggily tried to sit up while leaning against the wall to get a better look at my attacker. I didn't see anyone but I sure as hell felt his boot crush my fucking wounded hand!

"ARGHHH! YOU FUCKING PRICK!" I clenched my eyes shut as I heard him crouch down next to me, increasing his weight on my hand. It hurt like hell!

Rough fingers grabbed hold of my chin, forcing me to look at him. I creaked my eyes open in pain just in time to see lighting outside illuminate his face. Long silver hair was tied back roughly in a low plait, hanging over his left shoulder. His face was sinister looking with a darker tan than mine. He also had freakish golden eyes that were taunting me.

"Tut, tut, tut. Hard to imagine one could cuss so much with eyes as pretty as yours…Sora." He smirked, tighting his hold on my chin and crushing my hard even more. "Let's play a little game…" He whispered as his thumb rubbed my cheek affectionately.

My eyes widened in shock despite the pain. Fuck that! I quickly punched him with my good hand, and tried to run to the front door. But he tackled me to the ground, before I could go two steps. He sat on my lower back, straddling my hips and pulling my head back by my hair.

I hissed in pain as he pulled my head back as far as it would go. "Oh your not going anywhere you little shit!" As soon as he said that he slammed my face down on the laminated floor. My world went fuzzy for a moment went back to normal soon as I felt a headache coming. I can feel warm, coppery liquid dripping from my nose and bottom lip that was now stinging like fuck. Who the hell is this guy anyways?

"Hope your comfortable down there! Because I have much more fun planned for you before my son and daughter come back home!"

What a minute. This psycho is Riku's father?

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, it was quickly replaced by stars. He smashed my face into the floor for a second time causing me to cry out. I felt him get off me as I rolled on my side into a foetal position on the floor, clutching my nose. Ugh this is not my day, what the fuck did I do to deserve this?

I groaned and looked up to see him smirking at me again. Stupid pretty boy asshole.

"How does it feel to have a father that isn't infertile?" He sneered. What the hell is he going on about? I don't even know who my father is! I choked out a coughing fit as pain exploded on the right side of my ribs where he foot connected sharply. Clutching my stomach I tried to back away but his foot connected again, causing tears to spring at the corners of my eyes.

Forget the pain in my hand, nothing compares to this right now!

"I bet he didn't even have a little shit as a brother who had an affair with his slut of a wife!" At this he kicked me again with more force that sent me rolling and hitting my back on the wall. I groaned and clutched my side with by bloody hand while using the other to steady myself and try to stop the world from spinning so much.

I heard him chuckle and come closer to me as spit, combined with blood drooled out of my mouth slowly. He crouched down in front of me, smirking again as I tried to back further away against the wall.

"Nngh!" He grabbed my hair again, more forcefully, digging his nails into my scalp.

"Bet your mother and father must be so proud to have a _fag_ for a son! Well They might not mind, but _I _can't STAND them!" He pulled my head towards him and slammed it against the wall behind me. Pain pulsed throughout my head, vibrating through my skull. And I swear for a moment my world nearly turned black.

"Riku thought I wouldn't notice but I'm not stupid when all he brought home were boys to the house!"

SMACK! He smashed my head against the wall again.

"But Erin was trickier, until I caught her snogging one of her best girlfriends outside the cinema!"

SMACK! I can see stars again.

"But she paid for that with her sight!" He chuckled.

SMACK! The edges of my sight are growing dark.

"Of course Riku had to get a restraining order and full custody over her when he was old enough and then…

Move…

SMACK!

Out…

SMACK!

For…

SMACK!

Good!"

SMACK! My head swayed to one side as I felt blood continue to dribble down the corner of my mouth.

He dropped me like a rag doll and turned his head right when we both heard the front door creak open widely.

"Sora Why's the-HOLY SHIT!" I would've laughed at Riku saying that but I feel too weak to do anything when I'm bleeding like god knows what on the floor.

"Ahhh! And so the bastard fag returns to save his lover." The golden eyed man mocked and kicked my in the side again. "My, my Riku you look more like your father did every time I see you. Same green eyes, silver hair and glare. I feel sorry for you and your sister."

As soon as I blinked, I saw Riku launch himself at the silver haired man. I can barely keep my eyes open now. All I wanna do is sleep. Every breath is like another blow to my stomach. I close my eyes slowly.

I can hear both of them fighting in the distance, but they seem so far away right now. Everything is growing quiet.

After a few minutes, which seem more like hours, I can feel someone slapping my face.

"Sora! Sora can you hear me? Don't close your eyes dude! I need you to stay awake."

Does he have to slap my face so much? "Nnngh" I try to swat his had away but my arm feels like a dead weight. Everywhere hurts like mad. I creak open my eyes to look up and him and try to focus on his face but I can't. It keeps swimming in and out focus, back and forth like a pendulum on a grandfather clock.

"Ughhh" I close my eyes again, but he starts slapping my face again, telling me to stay awake. I would gladly like to tell him to 'piss off and leave me alone' but I can already feel myself slipping into a comforting darkness.

"Sora! You have to stay awake for the abulanc-"

That was the last thing I heard before darkness finally took hold of me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: Sorry I took so long to update. I've been depressed lately and every time I tried to write something, I would give up. I feel like I've lost my 'mojo' for writing. I have ideas…tons and tons in fact, its just…I feel that my writing is total shit, nothings good enough. I hate being depressed. I wish I could go on anti-depressants but I don't know if they'll work.

Sora: Ahh! R-Riku…I'm coming…I'm coming!

Riku: Nghh…Sora!

CW: (puts on ear muffs) -.- I don't like this chapter. It took so long to write! (growls) but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging forever, so plz be happy that I updated. (glomps her readers and reviewers) you guys have been so patient and nice to me. I love you all!

**Responses to my wonderful and patient reviewers! XD **(you can all kill me later)

**Brit – hmm that's odd that that happened. Hopefully it worked later? ;)**

**Reina-183 – (hugs) thankies! XD**

**Fluffylemon – lol riku is more of a perv than sora ;) (hugs) dammit! I nearly had you crying! Don't worry, I have something planned that might make you cry! (cackles)**

**Inu-risa-ouji – (cuddle) sorry I made you wait so long! Gah! Okay I admit I'm evil . **

**Darkness Rising – yesh sora got hurt (hugs) don't worry riku will make him all better! In more ways than one ;) and thankies! (glomps her riku and sora plushies)**

**IlUvToRnAnDsOrA – o.o I agree! (cowers)**

**Rinoki Rio – (glomps) do not cry my wuv! Bad part ish ova now! Hehehe (scratches the back of her head) yea, the whole cutting thing was straight from the heart…kinda. (bounces) I can't wait for gravitation 12 to come out! last book! (cries)**

**Flclinutri – (hugs) dnt cry! Everything will be better soon! my mom ish gone forever so yay! (dances) I ish free! And yea, I never did like that teacher lol I wnt choccie cake !**

**Lordkagome – yay! (latches onto you) thankies for the cookies! Me and my muses are extremely hyper and happy now! XD**

**FF-Rules – (hug) lol sora about all this angst! But its gone now so yay! Party! (dances) and ye something bad did happen to sora (still in shock of how she wrote that) ahem anywho I am free from my evil mom but not from my evil teacher…yet . (burns your hmwrk for you) XD**

**RaspPunkyCS – lol thankies, but I guess this chappie was even more depressing ne? ;)**

**Mandeth – lol (blushes) you're too kind!**

**SilverMist – (hugs) a cereal killer under you're bed? Aww bless! Lol I gotta check on your elfwood account again! Twas very cute art on there! XD and you're not an idiot for forgetting to add the link! (hugs) if you wanna see my art, I just recently joined the link is my hompage on my profile.**

**Animegirl171 – well ansem was behind sora lol and thankies for liking my story! XD**

**AutumnBaby – my new house is just fine! I got a vibrating double bed…that my muses wont stop fucking on -.- meh the job was crap anyways! Dnt worry im not a girly girl either…I'm writing all this at twenty to five in the morning -.-**

**Crimson fiction - :D thank you for the amazing review! Made me smile and blush! Lol (glomp)**

**ElegantArrow 64 – (blinks) you…you read my story? I didn't know you liked yaoi? Lol nope it wasn't riku's ex, I knew someone would guess that XD **

**Karesu – (blinks) lol its strange that everyone thinks they're Goths, ah well it doesn't matter! I like your name, tis cute :D hehe (blushes) I'm not that cool!**

**Duo Maxwell-Chang – well sora got the shit kicked out of him lol XD (cowers) plz dnt kill me!**

**Princessangel-star – no its yuki from gravitation (drools) ahem (cough cough) anywho thankies for reviewing! I wish Ez's baby didn't have to die too but it was in my plot! Soz**

**Halo Sora – – lol I've read some of your story very amusing XD sorry but I've bin to lazy to review it . you can kick me in the ass for that! lol you'll find out more about ansem in the next chappie and what happened to him. Hehe ansem, a perv! XD **

**Aika-san – (bows) thank you for reviewing my story! I was really shocked that you did XD aww (hugs) I don't think you suck at reviewing! Yes, Ez's story about etting pregnant twas evil, just wait until I write a chappie about her at the end! Okay I've updated so you gotta update like…NOW! Lol**

**Shadow-Angel-Of-Silence – yesh, my tongue ish pierced :D I want it done again:P my art is on my homepage on my profile if you wanna see it…why I don't know!**

**T3nch143v3r – hopefully you got my e-mail so you could read my crappy attempt at my first lemon XO**

**Dark-Angelic-Goddess – gah! (hides) sorry! But depression hit me: ( I had to kill the babyr ! it was part of my plot!**

**Leyu – (hugs you) dnt cry! And thankies:D**

CW: So you've all met Ansem, lol. If you're confused as to why he beat up sora…all will be cleared in the next chappie! At first I considered him raping sora but then thought that it wouldn't fit and that would lead on to more angst, so instead I made him beat the shit out of him lol. Ahem (cough cough) yeah im weird . The angst is over…I think ;; next the humour…and sex comes back full force! (pumps fist in the air) so yesh, sex tis soon! Mwahahaha don't forget to review, will get me out of my depression! (stands up) now if you'll excuse me, I gotta find a screwdriver and get my room back.


End file.
